Night Walker
by Ataraninja
Summary: Two people. Two necklaces, one of gold the other of silver. One destiny. Rumors become true as Yoru learns of her heritage and why she has so much inheritance. SasuOC a vampire story with other fantasy creatures scattered. other pairings: naruhina gaasaku
1. Prologue

Night Walker

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Prologue

…_13 years ago…_

_It was dark in the city of Kaketsu except for the light that was emitted from two rapidly moving torches. One of them was held by a tall man fully clad in black from his head to his feet. The other was carried by a woman with a dark green overcoat on. In her other hand she cradled a small package. It was a baby wrapped in a sheet. The baby's bright blue eyes were afraid. Her mother and father were running from something unseen and although she was only a child it still scared her._

_She opened her mouth to start crying but a woman's hand, her mother's hand, covered her mouth. Finally the child's eyes closed as her mother's steady pace rocked her to sleep. But the sleep didn't last long as more lights of torches appeared around the corners of buildings and in the allies. Hundreds of men with pitchforks and stakes in their hands chased the family._

_The father turned to his wife as they got somewhat ahead of the people. "Take Yoru and run. I'll hold them off as long as possible. Put out your torch so they can't find you as easily." The wife ran with the child in her arms and put out her torch, dropping it on the ground as she ran._

_As she ran out of the city, she heard the distant cries of the men saying, "There he is! Kill him!" She began to cry as she heard their voices stop after a few minutes. It was a sign that the order had been obeyed and fulfilled. A couple of her tears fell onto the baby's forehead and her blue eyes looked up at her mom with innocence._

_Looking ahead of her, the child's mother could see the dim lights in a traveler's van. "Thank God you're here Kuro," she mumbled to herself as she neared the van._

"_Where is the child, Mrs. Hokousha?" a man with black hair asked the mother. "I have her. Please Kuro, protect my baby." The woman handed the child to the man and pulled a silver moon charm out of her pocket. She put the necklace around the baby's neck and kissed her forehead. "I will my lady," the man said holding the child and giving her mother a goodbye hug. "Goodbye Yoru, my baby," the woman said as the man took the child and put her in the car seat already prepared for the child in the back of the van. She turned around to see that the mob was coming. She ran in the opposite direction of the van to avoid them from finding her child. _

_One man at the front of the mob raised his head to sniff the air. "She's this way," the red eyed man said pointing toward the forest. He led the mob towards the woman and when he found her his face became contorted into an evil grin. _

"_You thought you could escape, vampire? Too bad that's not going to happen, Hana Hokousha." The woman tripped on a root as she turned to see a man in a cape with black hair and dark red eyes looking at her. "It can't be I—," she started but was cut off as the man drew a sword and slashed her across the chest leaving her to slowly bleed to death. _

_He left her there and took the mob back to the city with an evil smirk still on his face. As blood poured from the wound on the woman's chest, two people appeared beside her. "He's killed the last of the royal family. Now who will take the throne as King of Vampires?" the short one asked. "Does it really matter? The fact is that if they find us they'll kill us. That werewolf is hungry for the blood of vampires and he won't stop until every last one is dead. Unless the heiress of Mr. and Mrs. Hokousha has survived, we are a doomed race. Come on Niiro, we must take her back to the clan." The tall dark headed man stood up and motioned for the other man, with maroon-colored hair to help him. They took the woman's body in their arms before disappearing in a whirl of dark wind. (It looks like oil or some sort of tar that spins around them)_

End: This is the prologue and its really confusing unless you're me, the author. So can anyone guess who the man with black hair and red eyes is. Come on it's so easy. So easy that even if I wasn't the author I'd have figured it out already. Don't worry if you can't figure it out, it will be explained later.


	2. Arrival at Konoha

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Present Day (their world not ours)**

**13 years after prologue…**

…Yoru's POV…

My sleep was interrupted as the old man started shaking my body rapidly. "What is it dad?!" I ask making him stop.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that we're here," he said with a grin on his face. I let out an annoyed sigh as he turned back around in his seat to show me the village that we'd come to. It was protected by huge walls and inside the open gates were people driving around in their cars or walking on the streets. He continued driving until he came to the hotel that he'd already made us reservations for.

One look at the hotel had me wondering how we could possibly afford it. "Don't worry about the cost. Yoru, I've already gotten our reservations and all I have to do is give them the money," he said reading the expression on my face.

When we got out of the van, there were many people staring at us. I noticed a boy with black spiky hair turn towards me to see what everyone was looking at. He was a cute boy, but he seemed to be troubled. _Emo_, I thought.

"Come on Yoru," my dad called from the door. I took my attention off of the black-haired boy and focused back onto my dad who was waiting. Walking inside of the hotel, I realized that this place was definitely fancy and probably really expensive.

…Sasuke's POV…

Watching the girl go into the hotel I failed to notice the blonde-haired boy come up to me. "Hey Sasuke! What are you staring at?" Naruto asked looking toward the door of the hotel where the brown-haired girl had just disappeared. "Huh? Oh nothing," I said snapping out of my trance and looking at Naruto. "Hey aren't you excited? Tomorrow's the first day of our first school year in high school. That means we only have four more years of stupid school crap left to deal with."

"Naruto just get to the point," I snapped. "Well, Sakura, Hinata, and I are going to go out to eat to celebrate and I wanted to know if you were coming." I thought about it for a second before I said, "Might as well."

"Yeah! Okay they're waiting for us on the corner of the street. Sakura's driving," Naruto said, lowering his voice some on the last sentence. I shook my head at him. I'd rather ride with Sakura than him any day as far as driving skills went.

When we got to the corner of the street, Sakura was indeed in the driver's seat and Hinata was sitting behind her waiting for Naruto to come sit with her. I got in the front seat and Naruto got in the seat beside a very red Hinata.

Sakura began to blush when I got in beside her and in the back of my mind I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I could only hope that she'd pay more attention to the road than to me.

Once every one was in, Sakura gunned it and the little red sports car nearly flew out of it's parking space. When we got to a read light, I asked Naruto, "Where are we going to eat anyways?" "We're going to Outback," he answered. This worried me and I asked, "Uh…Who's paying?" Sakura looked at me failing to realize that the light was green, Hinata looked at the green light and yelled, "Go, Sakura!", and I looked at Naruto evilly as the car started speeding away towards the nearest Outback restaurant.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I save up for this every year. I'll pay for it," Naruto said letting everyone relax.

I sighed and then asked, "Why does it take you so long to save up for it?" When I didn't get an answer I dropped the subject.

…Yoru's POV…

We'd checked into the hotel, and I was pulling my clothes out of my suitcase. "You know we're only going to stay here until you're inheritance gets put into the bank account." I froze in my tracks. "What inheritance?" I asked.

"Well, when you're parents died they left a pretty large sum of money behind and all of it belongs to you now. We just have to wait until the information gets sent to the bank and then we can add it into the account. For now, we just have to live off of my savings."

"Wait a second Dad. We're rich?" I asked my dad. "No." "But you said--." "You're rich," he finished.

My jaw dropped. I knew that I was adopted but the fact that I was rich was—surprising. The only memories that I had was of being with my dad and now I find out that my parents were rich.

"Um. Hello..," my dad said waving his hand in front of my face. Obviously I'd gone into a trance based on his actions. "Sorry," I apologized. "No, I probably should have told you earlier. Well then, let's go get something to eat."

We walked back down the stairs and got into the van. My dad started driving and in a few minutes we found ourselves at Outback, the van parked right next to a red sports car. I looked at it and wondered, _Since I'm rich and all, I wonder if Dad will buy a new vehicle._

As soon as I walked in I saw the same black haired boy but this time he was with friends. A loquacious blonde, a shy girl with white eyes, and a green-eyed girl with pink hair sat at the table with him. Although he was surrounded by his friends, the boy was quiet and sort of zoned out of the conversation that the blonde was having about why this place didn't serve ramen.

The boy turned around just in time to see me looking at him. I turned away and could feel my face turn red. I had been caught staring at this cute boy, how embarrassing.

…Sasuke's POV…

There she was again: that girl with the brown hair and baby blue eyes. _Is she going to go to my school? She looks like a high school student._

"This place is so cheap. I mean they don't even serve ramen here. I mean sure they have steaks and all this other stuff, but no ramen? How lame is that?" Naruto continued his babbling while I continued eating my meal.

The girl and her father came and sat down at the table next to ours and I looked at her. She did appear to be my age and maybe she'd be coming to my school.

On my right, I heard Sakura whisper something to Hinata and they both looked at me. When I turned around, both of them were staring at me. "What?" I asked making them go back to eating as before.

_Girls_, I thought. _Someone's watching me again_. I looked to my right and saw the girl again. _Is she another fangirl or something? This is so annoying. _ Once again, I heard Sakura and Hinata whispering to each other. When I turned around they'd already went back to eating.

Finally everyone had finished eating and we were able to leave, with Naruto giving our waitress a large tip which was probably why he always had to borrow money from us.

When we got into the car, Sakura asked, "Did you guys see that girl that came and sat by us? She must be new."

"W-well I know S-Sasuke did," Hinata said with a mischievous tone on her voice. "Maybe it was because of her body," Naruto said earning himself a slap on the back of his head which Hinata delivered promptly.

"Right…So obviously Naruto saw her also," Sakura said.

"So what if I did see her? That doesn't mean anything," I defended however holding my composure. "Yeah but you seemed to be staring pretty hard, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said causing Naruto to blush.

"No he only did that one time. When we were looking at Ka--," Naruto started but my hand had already made its way into the back of the car and was covering Naruto's big stupid mouth.

"What were you looking at?" Sakura asked. "Oh. We weren't looking at anything just one of those research books from the library," I said my face trying to turn red. I didn't let it do that, which would make it become even redder. It's embarrassing enough to have Naruto tell people that you were being a pervert and looking at Kakashi's book, much less having your face turn to shades of red.

…Yoru's POV…

After we finished eating, Dad decided to go by my school and get me registered. I only hoped that no one would see me there. It was embarrassing to be seen on school campus before the start of school.

After we finished that it was around seven in the afternoon. Once I'd climbed up the stairs, yes stairs, the stupid expensive hotel doesn't have an elevator, I was downright tired.

I plopped down onto my bed and waited for a while before I got up and took my shower. The warm water tried its best to revive my energy but it didn't work too well. After I got out and got dressed I went to sleep on the queen-size bed, leaving the larger king-sized one for my dad.

As my eyes closed I drifted off into a dream land. The dream was vivid and alive.

_I ran down the streets of Konoha in my pajamas. There was a mob behind me, men mostly but a few females who looked like high school students. They were chasing me with pitchforks and stakes. Some of them had book sacks on their back stuffed with garlic cloves. I couldn't understand it. Why were they after me and what was up with the stakes and garlic?_

_I ran as fast as my legs could take me to get away from them. Because I was looking back, I failed to see what was in front of me and I tripped over a root on the ground, but I didn't fall face-first in the dirt. Instead, I was caught by a set of hands that were as gentle as the current of a stream._

_I looked up to see the figure of a man in a cloak. The hood was over his head so I couldn't see who my saviour was. He heard the mob coming and he picked me up off the ground and ran into the woods with me in his arms bridal-style._

Suddenly there was a face of an old man in front of me and I awoke from my dream to see the same face. "Dad why'd you wake me up?" I asked realizing where I was. "Time to get dressed for school Yoru or you'll be late."

"But Dad I was having a dream. I was here in Konoha and there was a mob behind me with stakes and pitchforks in their hands and sacks of garlic on their back. Then I tripped and this man about my age caught me before I fell to the ground and took me away from the mob. Then your face popped into my dream land making me wake up!"

"Oh sorry, but you still have to go to school." He smiled and threw my clothes at me. I didn't flinch as they landed on my head, covering my face. I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed while my dad made breakfast.

…Sasuke's POV…

The alarm clock went off at 6:30, waking me up from my dream where I was killing Itachi without mercy and then laughing over his dead body saying, "Foolish older brother!" (a/n if u didn't get it that's what Itachi says to Sasuke, "Foolish younger brother!" so therefore irony on my part)

"Stupid alarm clock!" I yelled throwing a shoe at it, which knocked it off of the dresser and causing a crash as it hit the floor.

Getting dressed quickly, I ran down the stairs and got something to snack on for breakfast. Then I grabbed the keys to my black mustang and left the house, grabbing my book sack on the way out.

_Right so pick up Naruto, then Hinata, and then Sakura, great_, I thought. I backed the car out of the garage, then sped down the driveway and off towards Naruto's house. It only took a couple of minutes for me to get to his house at my car's incredible speed. _Good thing that I got up before the cops. _

When I arrived at Naruto's house, the blonde was waiting in the front yard tapping his foot. When I stopped in front of his short driveway, he immediately began battering me with endless questions. "What are you doing so late, Sasuke?! You should have been here five minutes ago." "Shut up dobe, and get in the front seat," I said trying to get out of having Sakura sitting by me.

Next we arrived at Hinata's mansion. She was running as fast as possible down the driveway her hair bouncing as she went. (a/n okay so in my fanfic her hair is a bit longer than in the show) When she got into the back behind Naruto, she said, "Sorry I'm late N-Naruto-kun a-and S-Sasuke."

"No problem Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as we drove away and headed towards Sakura's house. It took a few minutes to get to Sakura's house since she lived the farthest away from my house but the closest to school which made me wonder if the only reason she rode was so she could be with me. _Probably_, I thought remembering that all she could do was stare at me during the two or three minutes of her ride.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" came Sakura's greeting as I pulled up to her house. She gave Naruto a glare, obviously because he'd made it hard for her to get a good look at me by taking the front seat. _Just as planned_, I thought congratulating myself on my wonderful prank.

In only a couple of minutes, I'd parked the car in the wonderful Student Parking area. _One day I'll come in and park in the principal's spot just for the kick, _I thought as I evilly devised my prank on the principal.

"Today is the first day of school for this wonderful new year! I hope that all of you have picked up your schedules from the office and if not good luck with that long line that haven't done it either! That is all," the principal Tsunade called over the intercom with fake enthusiasm. Another, not announcement noise, came over the intercom. Everyone could hear a loud crashing noise and Tsunade spitting out multiple curses at Jaraiya for destroying her gambling trophy for the "Most Losses in a Row Ever."

After listening to her fight with the white-haired man for a couple of minutes, she obviously realized that the intercom was still turned on. The little red light had to be some sort of clue to this. She turned it off immediately after apologizing to the school. Instead of being angry almost everyone started laughing.

I say almost everyone because I wasn't laughing and neither was that brown-haired girl. She was a lot like me. As I looked closer at her, I could've sworn that I'd seen a silver moon pendant around her neck. The bell interrupted my thoughts and I took out my schedule and went to my first class, Algebra.

…Yoru's POV…

_Great I've got Algebra 1 for first block._ I walked into the building and located Room 101, which had on the door a label which read: "Hatake Kakashi (Do Not Disturb while Reading)"

_Right…Not only is it Algebra, the stupidest subject ever, but my teacher is a weirdo._ When I got to the classroom the door was locked and our teacher was nowhere to be found. _And he likes to be fashionably late._

I looked around at the nearly thirty other students that had gathered around the classroom door. One of them was the boy with black hair; another was the white-eyed girl and the blonde. The pink-haired girl was the only one not there from that group.

I turned away and started looking around for the Kakashi guy, who was now over five minutes late which is way past being fashionable, when I felt two eyes staring into my back. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I could see the black-haired boy staring at me and the white-eyed girl was looking back and forth between him and me, a confused look on her face.

Before I knew it, there was a guy with silver hair and a book in his hand standing by the door shuffling through his pockets for his keys. He found it and unenthusiastically unlocked the door. When everyone came in the classroom, he immediately went to his desk and stuck his head in his book.

"Okay, you guys just introduce yourselves to the class or something. It counts for participation grades so you better do it." One by one people stood up and gave their names to the class. Finally there were only a few left and I decided to stand up.

"Hi everyone," I started off. "Um—my name is Yoru Hokousha and I'm kind of new to this village." Some people said hi to me and then I sat down.

The black-haired boy had obviously just decided to get it over with and he stood up and said simply, "Sasuke Uchiha." The mention of this Sasuke's name was enough to make some of the girls faint, which of course they did.

Now the only two left were the white-eyed girl and the blonde-haired boy. The boy stood up and said loudly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" "We know!" some people yelled, annoyed at his loud and obnoxious disposition.

"Um…I-I'm H-hinata Hyuga…" the girl with white eyes said quietly not even bothering to stand up.

Now everyone sat and talked to their friends until Kakashi got up and passed out worksheets in a lazy manner (giving them to the people in the front row and having them pass it back.)

When I got it, I saw that it was just a review of the Pre-Algebra skills I'd learned in eighth grade. It only took me a few minutes to solve the baby equations and then I laid my head on my desk and tried to sleep.

But sleep wasn't coming my way anytime soon as long as Sasuke was around. He threw a piece of paper at me and it hit my shoulder before landing in my lap. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face, before opening the paper to read Sasuke's note.

_Hey come sit up here for me. That girl behind me is eyeballing me and trying to get down here and it's distracting. If you sit up here I won't have to make up an excuse for why she can't sit there._

I read the note over and over again and began to wonder if I'd been right or not about him being emo. I turned around and looked to see that there was definitely a girl blushing and looking at Sasuke in a flirty way. He had his feet propped up in the chair beside him in an effort to keep her away.

I pointed at myself and mouthed, Me? He shook his head. _Why me? Why would he want me to sit by him and not that other girl. He must have fangirls or something._

I turned around, balled the paper up, tossed it at the trash can, ringing it perfectly, and then picked up my stuff and moved back to sit at the desk with Sasuke. He took his pen and wrote on another sheet of paper. He passed it to me and it read: _Thank you._

I wrote "You're welcome" on it and then passed it back. I looked at his paper and saw that he'd answered exactly the same as me. _He's smart, too?_ I thought. Of course it wasn't like me to take an interest in anyone, but something about Sasuke was different. He was a solitary quiet being just like me. So what if he was a little emo, I could be sometimes too.

**End: Yes I know Sasuke is acting a little OOC which is partly because I'm the author but also because Yoru isn't acting like a fangirl so he doesn't mind having her sit by him. Just thought I'd explain that little bit so it wouldn't seem too weird.**

**Another note is that in this world they only have to be fifteen to get their driver's liscense, so Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura will all be fifteen. Hinata will only be a year younger so she's fourteen. Yoru is thirteen but she's turning fourteen soon, okay? **


	3. Making Friends

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 2**_

…Sasuke's POV…

Part of me wanted Yoru to sit by me to keep that fangirl away but another part of me was curious. Was that one of those silver pendant necklaces that belonged to the royal family? Could she be the heiress that Niiro had told me about last year? If so, that would mean that I'd have to protect her from my brother. _If he finds out that there's another vampire left and much less the heiress, he'll try to kill her. I must find out for sure._

I'd finished my work already and so had Yoru. Turning my head towards her, I could tell that she did indeed have a necklace on but I couldn't get a good look at it. Her shirt was also a V-neck which showed some cleavage and the necklace just happened to be long enough so that it would have me looking directly at her chest.

"Sasuke?" she asked me clearing her throat. "What are you looking at?" "Huh. Oh, your necklace," I answered, slightly embarrassed. "Right…," she said with a smirk. She took it off and slid it across the table to me.

I looked at it. The crescent moon pendant was made of silver and the inner rim of it was trimmed in a strip of gold. There was an opal in the center of it that was a bright blue color. I studied the color of the opal and then looked at her eyes. _They do seem to match._

"Are you done yet? It's just a necklace, nothing special," she said interrupting my thoughts. "Um…yeah," I said handing it back to her.

_Perhaps it's just a coincidence. I mean if she really was an heiress she'd have to know about it and she'd never just hand the necklace to someone she'd just met. Besides there's no proof that the heiress survived in the first place. Man, Niiro could've at least told me her name._

…Yoru's POV…

_Yeah, this guy is weird. I mean it's just a necklace right?_ I'd always thought that it was just a normal necklace but now this Sasuke guy was acting all freaky about it. He'd looked at the opal in the center and then at my eyes. Did he know something I didn't?

"Sasuke what do you know about this necklace?" I asked trying to pry the information out of him. "Oh. Nothing really, it just looked like a really expensive necklace," he said and I could tell it was a lie. "Don't lie to me, Sasuke. You were looking back and forth between my eyes and that opal. It's just a normal necklace right?"

"I'm not lying to you," he lied again. Did he honestly think he could trick me? "Sasuke you're lying right now. It's just a normal necklace right?"

"I don't know," he said and I could tell he wasn't lying. He was probably trying to figure it out but what could be special about this necklace? My mind was spinning. Sasuke had been trying to figure something out about my necklace but I didn't know what it was. Obviously he still knew something I didn't but after all almost everyone I met knew something I didn't.

The bell rang loudly in my ears and it took a couple of seconds for me to react, since it was so loud. "Jaraiya, you idiot! Stop messing with the bell system!" Everyone laughed, except for myself and the smirking Sasuke.

I picked up my things and headed to my next class. _Keyboarding? What type of class is that?_

It only took about a minute for me to speed my way down the crowded halls and get into my class considering how skinny I was. I happened to be the first person to my class.

As I stepped into the doorway, I suddenly felt a hand on my butt. I immediately spun around and cold cocked the boy who was behind me. He lay on the floor unconscious, while blood ran out of his busted nose. My teacher, an older lady with white hair and glasses which made her look like a peacock, stared at the boy, shrugged, and walked into the classroom. _I like this teacher_, I thought with a satisfied smirk on my face.

I walked inside the hot classroom and immediately began starting to sweat so I made it my goal to sit by the air conditioning. I found a seat by the air conditioner and sat down as quickly as possible.

I wasn't alone. About half the class started feuding over who got to sit by the air conditioner. Their babbling stopped when the teacher slammed a yardstick on her desk and broke it in two. Instead of fighting for the air conditioner seats, they immediately took the closest seat available.

Naruto ended up sitting by me and his friend, the pink-haired girl sat two seats away from him. A minute after the tardy bell rang, a very unenthusiastic Sasuke entered the class. A few of the girls stared at him and one even fainted. The pink-haired girl was blushing violently and I wondered if she might faint also. But instead I heard her say as Sasuke came to sit between her and Naruto, "I saved you a seat, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever," came his rude reply. My insides were screaming at me to laugh right about now. Instead of doing as they commanded, I simply smirked at them.

"Sakura, there's no use. He likes her," Naruto said pointing to me. "What?!" Sasuke and I asked together. "You dobe," Sasuke replied, regaining his cool composure. "Idiot, Naruto!" I said slapping him on the back of the head. I could have swore that I saw a smirk on Sasuke's face as I did so.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that true? You like her and not me?" Sakura asked timidly. "No, no, and yes I don't like you," Sasuke answered in a rude voice.

Under his breath, I heard him say, "Naruto, you're an idiot." The teacher slammed another yardstick on the desk, breaking it in two as well, which made all of us hush. _How many of those does she have?_

"Okay, today we'll be practicing typing the home row keys. They are A,S,D…" Her voice trailed off in my mind where I was playing back the images of my dream.

I could still remember quite vividly the mob of Konoha people chasing after me. Because I kept looking back, I'd not seen the tree root that was perfectly placed in my path. When I tripped that caped man, whose hood covered his face from my view, caught me before I hit the ground and took me up in his arms. The strong man ran through the forest with me, but then my dad's face had appeared and made me wake up. _Damn it, why'd he have to wake me up so early?_

Before I knew it, the bell had rung and I found myself leaving the class. My next class was English, another boring class. When I got across the campus and to the room where my English class was, a very annoyed-looking Iruka was waiting for the class to come in.

Naruto was already at the door and was greeting the teacher in his usual loud voice. After he walked in, Iruka started rubbing his ears. "Hello," I said as I entered the class.

Looking around I saw some of the same people as in my other classes: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, that blonde-haired girl, and another girl with brown hair like mine in two buns on the sides of her head.

Iruka gave us a boring lecture about discipline in his class and I found my eyes closing on their own and eventually my head was on my desk and I fell into a light sleep. It was just enough for me to have another dream. The dream was the same as before.

_I was running and the mob was behind me. Tripping on a tree root, I found myself in the strong arms of some mysterious man in a black cape and a hood. He ran with me in his arms through the forest until the angry shouts of the mob had disappeared._

_Then he finally set me down on the ground against a large tree. He looked at my swollen ankle (a/n this injury came from when she fell: just say she twisted her ankle and now its bruised. Okay back to story)_

"_I can't help this and I can hear them getting closer. We must go," he said in a slightly familiar voice. If only people would talk more like Naruto, that way you could remember their voices. _

_I shook my head and tried to stand, but my ankle was hurting too bad for me to do so alone. As I fell the man reached his hand out to grab mine before I fell backwards. As he did so the hood came off and I saw--Naruto's face?_

Naruto was shaking me. "Uh…Yoru-chan? Class is over, time to go home." "Oh, thanks Naruto," I said rubbing my tired eyes. "Who's coming to pick you up Yoru?" he asked. "My dad, I think. I'll call and ask."

I started walking out of the class and headed to the bathroom to make a call. Once I'd disappeared within a stall, I took out my phone and called my dad. It rang a couple times before he answered.

"_**Hello?" **_

"_Hey dad. Are you coming to pick me up from school?"_

"_**Um...Can somebody bring you home? I have some errands to run so if you find someone—."**_

"_Okay."_

I put my cell phone back in my purse and left the bathroom to find Naruto waiting. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata had also waited for me. "So? Are you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my dad's got to go…do stuff," I answered in a confused voice at my father's antics. "Okay Yoru-chan!" he said and started walking down the hall. "Naruto, stop yelling like that," Sasuke said in his usual something-stuck-up-ass/go-shoot-yourself attitude.

"Yoru-chan can sit in the front seat, if it's okay with you Sasuke. I don't mind sitting in the back with Hinata and Sakura," Naruto said as we got to the car. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded his head. I smiled at him._ It's only my first day and I've already made friends with these four._

Once everyone had gotten in the car, Sasuke asked, "So where are you staying Yoru?" "In that big hotel toward the edge of town," I answered. "The one I saw you at?" he asked. "Yes."

He drove for about two minutes until he got to Sakura's house and she got out of the car and went in her house. A couple more minutes later, we arrived at the Hyuga Mansion. _I wonder if we're going to live in something like this once that money from the bank gets here._

Now only myself and Naruto remained in the vehicle with Sasuke. Sasuke drove for about ten minutes (five of which spent at red lights) until he got to the corner where the hotel was located. He looked at it with a questioning look. "It's temporary," I explained before taking my back pack and leaving.

…Sasuke's POV…

"What does she mean it's temporary?" I asked after Yoru had left. "I don't know but I'm hungry," Naruto answered. "I'm not going to eat with you but I can drop you off and you can walk the rest of the way." "But that's a long way...," he whined. "The ramen shop is two blocks away from your house." "I know that," Naruto said. Now he was starting to act like Shikamaru.

"Whatever, you lazy bum," I said, finally giving in to him. "Yes!" Naruto shouted as I pulled into the small parking lot.

He got out of the car and ran into the ramen shop excitedly. _I could just leave him and make him walk but that would be—wait why do I care? Oh well, I guess I'll stay._

…Yoru's POV…

As soon as I got to the hotel, I went up the stairs and entered my room. While munching on a strawberry Poptart, I began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school for me in this new city. I met some pretty cool people and they're really nice to me. One of them is kind of emo and he was acting weird today. I have a feeling that he knows something about my necklace that I don't._

At this point, I looked down at the necklace which hung around my neck and its crescent moon pendant that rested on my chest. _What does he know about this thing?_

_His name is Sasuke Uchiha and his friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. Naruto invited me to ride with them and Sasuke brought me home. I can't believe how easy it was to make friends here. Well, I'm getting tired now so I'll go to sleep._

I closed my diary and turned the light off. As I lay on my bed, my eyes start to close and I fall asleep.

**End: So this is a boring chapter and if I don't do a time-skip sort of thing it will remain boring, so for the next chapter we will be skipping ahead about a month and a half or so. Okay that's all, oh and plz R&R.**


	4. The Rumor Begins

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**September 17**

**(one month after start of school)**

…Sasuke's POV…

_I was dressed in black and wearing a black cape. There she was running from the mob just as she'd been for the past month in my dreams. She tripped and I caught her in my arms. We ran through the forest, well I ran she was in my arms, until I got to a tree. Their voices had disappeared and now all was quiet. I surveyed her swollen ankle and shook my head. I couldn't help her. On cue, a girl in a dark foresty green cape and a boy in a maroon cape jumped down from the trees._

_The girl said, "We must hurry before they catch her. Your brother is with them." My eyes turned angry. If HE was with them, I would have to stay to fight him. "No. You can't fight him," the girl said reading my mind. "He has too many people with him. Our best chances are to run away. We have to get far enough away so that he can't track us. He'll have to cover our scent." She pointed to the boy in the maroon cape._

Suddenly the noise from my alarm clock woke me up and I looked at the stupid thing. _Didn't I break it once before? Oh yeah, Naruto snuck in and put another one in there. Damn him._

I got up out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Just as I put my shoes on, I heard Naruto's car horn blowing and I rushed down the stairs. When I got outside, Naruto was waiting impatiently while Sakura, Hinata, and Yoru were jamming to Fergy (did I spell that right?) on B97.

…Yoru's POV…

"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah…" Sakura, Hinata and I were singing along with Fergy's Glamorous on the radio, Hinata surprisingly being the most powerful singer.

Sasuke sat in the front seat and listened to us singing as we left his house and went to school. When we got to school, the bell still hadn't rung yet so we all hung out by the water fountain.

"So, what do you want for your birthday Yoru?" Sakura asked me. "It doesn't really matter as long as it's nothing too girly," I answered. "Okay. How about just some money? Then you can buy something for yourself." I laughed and replied, "Okay, that's fine."

Just as I finished my sentence the bell rang. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto walked with me to our Algebra class while Sakura waved and went to English.

When we got to the class, it was unlocked but the teacher still wasn't there. Naruto and Hinata sat on the third row of desks together directly above Sasuke and I. We waited for about ten minutes after the tardy bell, and finally Sasuke decided that he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Cover for me okay?" he said as he stood up. I shook my head and he left. After a couple minutes he came back into the class and Kakashi still wasn't here. "Dang, I know he's slow but this has to be the latest he's ever been." I shook my head agreeing with Sasuke.

I then pulled my sketchbook out and started drawing. Remembering my dream, I drew a picture of myself being caught by the mystery man in my dream. In the background, I drew the mob of people with stakes and garlic. I could feel Sasuke's gaze focused on my paper and I looked at him.

Sasuke asked, "Where'd you get that idea?" I smiled slightly before frowning. "A dream." "Your dream? You had a dream about that?" I shook my head, slightly confused. "Whoa that is weird," he said shaking his head. "How is that weird?"

"I had that same dream."

"But I'm pretty sure you didn't get caught by some man in a black cape," I said imagining how gay that would be.

"No, I am the man in the black cape." He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was serious. I looked at his eyes and noticed that he was right, his eyes were the same as those in my dream.

"How often is it that you have the same dream as someone you know?" I asked. "Very rare, especially since we'd not watched the same movie or anything," he answered. I looked down at the drawing and thought about it. I wasn't the only one who looked at it. Sasuke's fangirl came and looked over my shoulder.

"What are they doing?" she asked pointing to the mob. She gasped when she noticed the garlic and the stakes. She backed away from me with shock on her face. "They're chasing you, and that means that you're a—a vampire."

At the word vampire, everyone turned around. Kakashi had just walked in and when he saw the girl standing up he said, "Sit down, Marie." Marie (the fangirl) pouted but rushed away from Yoru. Sasuke looked at her shocked expression at the girl's accusation. "Are you?" he asked curiously. "No! Why did she say that?" I answered. He pointed to the stakes that I'd drawn in the hands of the mob. "That's how they kill vampires. Wooden stakes. You didn't know that?"

I shook my head slowly. "Then don't worry about it. There's no way you could be a vampire if you don't know that." He gave me an encouraging gaze and I forced a small smile. It vanished when I heard the people behind me whispering. I saw Sasuke glance up at Naruto. _Great, they believe her too._

…Sasuke's POV…

I could hear Marie telling her friend Amber about the drawing. "She's a vampire, Amber. I saw the picture, and the people were chasing her with wooden stakes in their hands. My dad said that's how they used to kill vampires." When I looked in their direction I saw Amber staring at Yoru in shock a faint glimpse of fear in her eyes but above all hatred.

_But if she's not a vampire and they think she is, they might end up killing an innocent girl. I don't think Yoru would lie to me but what if she doesn't know._ My mind was spinning again. _She wears the silver necklace like vampires do and its opal matches her eyes like vampires. My gold moon necklace has an onyx that matches my eyes. They should fit into each other perfectly then._

"Yoru, can I see your necklace for a minute?" I ask her with a serious voice. "Uh…Sure Sasuke," she said, taking her necklace off and then continuing the worksheet Kakashi had just passed out.

I took mine off and held it under the table. The gold moon charm on my necklace was a three quarter moon and hers was a crescent. I slowly put them closer and closer until the insides touched and my mouth hung open as they fit into each other perfectly. _ No! She can't be, she doesn't even know their weaknesses. Maybe somebody with the same eyes gave it to her. There is no way she could be…no!_

"Here Yoru," I said after I finally was able to pull the pendants apart. _They are attracted to each other?_ "Okay—." She started before the bell interrupted. I ran out of the class and rushed to the bathroom between my Keyboarding class and waited for Naruto to pass by. When I saw him, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom. (that doesn't sound right, but it't not what you think the guys are straight okay?)

"What is it Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled as I jerked him away from the crowd and into the bathroom. I pushed him into the handicap stall and shut the door, making sure no one else was in there. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I think I found her." Naruto looked at me confused and asked, "Found who?" "The heiress." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at me and asked, "For real?" I shook my head.

**End: Ooo…Cliffie. Right so if you don't get the thing with the necklaces, the idea was inspired partly by the book TWitches. It's the book about two twin witches who were separated when they were babies and then they meet like some fifteen years or so later and they have necklaces, one of them a crescent moon and the other part of a sun that when they're put together they fit perfectly. So just think of that only it's a silver crescent moon and a gold three quarter moon that fit together perfectly. Sasuke will explain next chapter. By the way, if a vampire wears a silver necklace, what wears a gold one? What creature is almost always associated with vampires?**


	5. Pieces and a Solution

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 4**_

…Sasuke's POV…

"Naruto, Yoru's necklace is a match. When she handed it to me and I tried to put them together, it fit perfectly. She has to be the heiress," I said in a somewhat excited voice.

"Whoa Sasuke! Slow down. Are you sure she didn't get it from someone else?" "No the opal matches her eyes exactly."

"Well what if she got it from someone with the same color eyes as her," Naruto said trying to convince me. "Sasuke, we can talk about it with Sakura and Hinata this afternoon but we've got to get to class right now." I nodded my head in defeat which was unusual. _How did I let myself get so excited about this girl?_ I asked myself. _Oh yeah, that's right. If she's the heiress, I have to protect her._

We ran the rest of the way to our class and managed to get there just before the bell rang. I immediately took my seat between Sakura and Naruto who'd already sat down. Our teacher had gone to get a cup of coffee and wasn't there yet so I took out a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note to Sakura.

_Sakura, there's something really important that I have to talk to Naruto, Hinata, and you about. I need you to tell Hinata that we're meeting at Naruto's house so he'll drop off Yoru and then we'll go there. Okay?_

I passed the note to her and waited a couple minutes for her response. I had my arms crossed on the desk and I was resting my head on them when I felt Sakura's finger gently tapping my shoulder. I sat up and read the note that she'd passed back.

_Yeah, I gotcha. Is it about her? Yoru I mean. I'll tell Hinata in third block._

I balled up the paper and threw it into the trash can seconds before the teacher came back in. Then I turned to Sakura and nodded. She nodded back and we waited for the boring class to begin.

…Yoru's POV…

I'd seen Sasuke and Sakura passing notes and I wondered if he'd believed that stupid girl. I hated having so much ignorance about the world around me. How could I not know what wooden stakes and garlic were used for? Did this mean that I was a vampire and my father hadn't told me? _I'm so stupid. I have to find out for sure. I have to ask my dad if I am a vampire._

**After school (its boring so I skip it besides she sleeps during English class anyways and Home Ec- 4****th**** block, is also boring)**

…Sasuke's POV…

I was the first to get to Naruto's car. He followed shortly behind me and went to unlock it. He got in and I sat in the front with him listening to the radio while we waited for the girls. Yoru got to the car first and sat in the middle of the back seat. "Hey Sasuke," she said to me. Naruto made a pouty face and she added, "And Naruto." Naruto's face spread into a wide grin and I shook my head at him.

After we waited for a few minutes Sakura and Hinata appeared from within the school building. She _must have been telling her about us meeting at Naruto's_, I thought. "Sorry we're late Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she got into the back seat in the passenger's side. "Don't worry about it!" Naruto yelled back. I held my ears as he spoke since I wanted my hearing very much, thank you. When I turned around, Yoru was also holding her ears.

_Who knew I could find someone who is so much like me?_ I asked myself as I looked at her. _It's as if she's me in a female form._

I quickly turned my head away as I caught a glimpse of her eyes opening. Naruto had already started driving out of the student parking lot and now we were waiting for the light to turn green. When it did, he immediately pushed down on the gas pedal and the car went flying down the streets. It only took about ten minutes to get across town to Yoru's new mansion. _How does she afford this place?_ I thought as she got out of Naruto's car and walked up her driveway.

When we left Yoru's house we headed straight for Naruto's. After maybe ten more minutes of driving, we got to his house and everyone got out of the car.

Naruto's house was a small two-story house with a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a small bathroom on the first floor. On the second was his large bedroom, another full bathroom, and a small guest room. We all went to the guest room, since it was where we held most of our important meetings.

"S-So what did y-you want t-to say S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but there's a possibility that I've found the heiress."

"The lost daughter of the Lord and Lady Hokousha—vampire King and Queen?" Sakura asked. I nodded my head and her jaw dropped a little bit. "You think its Yoru?" she asked.

"Yes. I know that we've only known her a month but some strange things happened today," I started. Sakura stared at me and asked in her usual dramatic girl voice, "Did you kiss her?"

"Wha—No!" I said stunned that she'd say that. "Maybe you should then you'll know if she's a vampire or not when she starts nipping at your lips and drinking your blood," she continued in her pretend scary-storyteller voice.

"Sakura this is serious! I'm not joking about her, I really think she's the one." I glared at Sakura and she lost her playful expression. "Sorry Sasuke," she said with her head down.

"W-why do you t-think that S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "For one, she's been having the same dream as me and from what she tells me it's repetitive. Another and probably the biggest is the fact that her silver moon necklace fits perfectly into mine."

"Like how my copper sun fits into Hinata's bronze one?" Naruto asked. "Yes, like that. Remember I told you that I'd tried to put them together earlier, Naruto?" He nodded his head and I continued, "Well that's when I found out they were a perfect match and they even have a magnetic attraction to each other."

"W-well then she has t-to b-be the heiress. You're an heir a-and your n-necklace will only f-fit into one other n-necklace and if it f-fit hers then s-she's the heiress." Hinata knew what she was talking about, after all it was her who'd given us the information in the first place. Naruto still had an expression that said: I don't believe you, but he remained silent along with Sakura.

With our meeting over, the four of us piled back into Naruto's car and he left his house to drop us off.

…Yoru's POV…

I'd gotten into my house to find my dad throwing me an early birthday party. "Dad, my birthday's tomorrow not today." He looked up at me and sighed. "I know but you'll have all of your friends with you tomorrow. I want us to celebrate as a family before everyone else comes. Is that okay with you?"

I'd zoned out while he was talking. Should I ask him now or wait until he brings it up. Then again he might not--. My thoughts were cut short as he asked, "Yoru are you okay?"

"I—uh yeah dad." I couldn't figure out how to say it. _Um yeah dad my memory just suddenly got sparked up and I was wondering if I was a vampire. That would be so stupid. Besides if I am he'll tell me right. Right?_

"Okay then…Well after we eat cake and ice cream I have something really important to tell you." My heart started racing as he said this. Is he going to say what I'm afraid he might say? I asked myself.

I pushed off the feeling and said, "Okay." Then I sat down at the table while he cut the small ice cream cake and gave me the first piece. "I won't bother you by singing the Happy Birthday song but I will say: Happy Birthday Yoru." "Thanks Dad."

We ate our cake and then had a small bowl of ice cream before he called me into the living room and I sat on the couch with him. He folded his hands together and looked away from me. Whatever he was about to say wasn't easy for him. I waited patiently for him to speak with my knees crossed and my hands in my lap. "Yoru, there is something about you that I've been holding back for the right time," he started but stopped to take a hard breath. He poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table in front of the couch.

After a short pause he continued to speak. "I never told you much about your parents only that they were murdered and you were adopted. The truth is that your parents were…royalty of a sort. Therefore you are royalty as well, which is why you are so rich."

He pointed to my necklace and said, "You must know that you are hunted by someone so evil that he could take the life of his own parents and then yours, completely destroying the royal families that once lived in peace with each other. When you find the person that wears a necklace with the rest of that moon and fits perfectly into yours, you will know that you have found the brother of this man. I am not sure if he can be trusted or not, that is for you to decide." He took another pause and sipped on his glass of wine.

"He will either be helping his brother and attempt to kill you or he will protect you from his brother and…and love you. That is your destiny, to be either loved or hated by this man and that will be the real start of your life. When you find him, it is up to you to decide whether he is evil or good. That is all I know from what your mother told me before she died."

I had listened carefully to his explanation. _Hadn't Sasuke put his necklace together with mine?_ "Is this what you wanted to tell me or is there more?" He looked me in the eyes and said, "There is more. You…are a vampire."

**End: Ooo cliffie right okay next chap, will she crack and go off on her dad and will she lie to someone who is very close to her? Yoru faces the truth in the next chap, her truth, his truth, their truth. Read to find out what I mean.**


	6. Dark Saviour

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 5**_

…Yoru's POV…

Tears began to well up in my eyes. How could I have friends if my whole life had been a lie? How could I expect people to like me if the rumors were true? "I'm a vampire?" I accidentally said out loud. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I stood up as tears spilled from my eyes. My eyes were turning red with anger and I spat, "How could you keep this a secret from me for so long? I thought you loved me Dad and now I find out that you've been keeping the biggest secret in the world away from me. Is that how you show fatherly love? You're the only family I have and now I find out that you've been lying to me!" I turned away and ran out of the house.

I heard my dad call behind me, "Yoru wait!" but I didn't stop. I had to get away so I ran to the park.

…fifteen minutes later (at the park)…

I hid under the canopy of an oak tree, perched on a limb. Although it had started raining, this place felt so warm to me. I could cry all I wanted and it wouldn't laugh at me or criticize me. This tree, this place, so peaceful. Only the gentle sounds of the rain broke the peace. Of course, at nine thirty at night there isn't much action around the park. That's when I heard the skidding noises of a car coming to a stop at the gates of the park. _Two small a vehicle to be Dad_, I thought measuring the sound of the noise.

I had my head rested on my knees as if there was a tornado drill at school and my tears were dripping down onto my pants. My grey hooded jacket was getting soaked but at least I could cover my head with its hood. I sat there crying until I heard someone walking beneath me.

…Sasuke's POV…

I had come to the park to think about Yoru. Was she the heiress? The question still plagued my mind and it wouldn't stop. It was like a disease that you wish would go away but it never will because your fate has already been sealed. As I pulled up in my black mustang and parked outside the garden section of the beautiful park, I thought I heard someone crying. After a few minutes I found where it was coming from.

There was a large oak tree whose lower branches were so heavy that they touched the ground. I walked underneath the canopy of the tree and looked at the dark-headed girl who had her head buried in her knees and found that the sounds were indeed coming from her. When I looked closer, I noticed something that made my heart stop for a few seconds—a silver pendant necklace gripped in the girl's hand. _Yoru!_

I jumped up onto the branches of the tree and climbed my way up to her. When I got to the branch were she was, I looked at her. Her body was trembling from the cold rain that was pouring down. What was she doing out here in the middle of the night dressed like this? I let those questions slip away from my mind as I reached down and picked her shivering body up and carried her back to my car.

…Sasuke's House…

I managed to open the door with one hand while I still carried Yoru in my arms and I took her to the living room and set her on the couch. She was asleep but the tears from a few minutes later still dotted and lined her face. I took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Leaving her on the couch, I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to get her a towel to dry off with and some of my clothes that I'd grown out of to change into.

When I got back down the stairs, she was awake and crying softly. She obviously didn't care that she was in my house considering that she didn't try to escape or anything. I walked over to her slowly making as little noise as possible. I was surprised to hear her say, "No point in trying to sneak up on me Sasuke. I can hear your heart beating." She can hear my heart beating? I listened. It is beating quite loudly but she can hear that?

I proceeded to walk at my normal pace now. "I brought you a towel and some dry clothes Yoru. I—don't want you to get sick." She sniffled a little bit and said with hate in her voice, although not directed to me, "Too late, I'm already sick."

I handed her the towel and my clothes. She dried her face off and took off her jacket. I took it from her and said, "I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can change." When she said, "Don't bother," my heart started pumping even faster. _She wouldn't, would she?_

To quench my fears I turned around to see that she still had her clothes on, a relief. I definitely would not like her father to think anything if he found out about something like that. "I'll find it," she finished after giving me a forceful smirk. She took the clothes and walked up the stairs. I was also a bit surprised to see that she immediately went into the room directly across from the stairs—the bathroom.

_What the heck is up with her?_ I thought. I thought about calling Naruto and telling him about Yoru but then I thought,_ That would be embarrassing for her. I can't tell anyone that I found her crying, she'd kill me_. It was a good thing I didn't call Naruto because when I turned around Yoru was sitting on the couch again, this time wearing my clothes.

I walked back to the couch and sat down beside her. She was sitting there staring off into space, but I noticed a slight bulge under her lips as she ran her tongue around her canine teeth. She IS a vampire? I asked myself as I noticed that she was also clenching her pendant with her hand.

"Yoru—what happened?" I started hesitantly. Her eyes filled with fear and she said, "My dad and I were celebrating my birthday early and then he told me –sniff- that I was adopted!" Her acting wasn't at all good and I said, "Don't lie to me. That's what you said to me before, remember."

She looked down at the ground and then looked at me with even more tears welling up in her eyes. Now they were so glassy that you couldn't even see her pupils due to the massive amount of tears that were contained in them. I scooted closer to her and caressed her face wiping away the tears that had fallen from their prison. "I promise that no matter what you tell me I won't hate you," I said looking into her eyes. "R-really?" she asked. "Really." She blinked away the tears as she began to trust me more.

Perhaps it was the fact that my hand was placed gently on her face, or how soft my voice was as I spoke to her but I could see that she trusted me. "I—my dad just told me the truth. I'm a…a…" I couldn't let her break down again so I finished it for her, "Vampire." She looked at me with ashamed eyes as though she was something evil that had killed someone and then when she turned good again she realized what she'd done and then she nodded slowly.

I pulled my hand away from her face slowly and reached for my gold moon pendant. She looked at it and reached for hers. "Why aren't you scared of me?" she asked with her hand wrapped around the silver pendant. "First of all, I promised that I wouldn't hate you no matter what you said and second of all…it's hard to be scared of a vampire when you're a…werewolf." Her eyes widened at this. "You—a werewolf?" "Yes. It might me hard to believe but its true," I said with my hand still on the pendant.

So there we sat, both of us in the same position, staring into each other's eyes. She'd just confessed her deepest darkest truth and so had I. It took a while for us to adjust, but then I noticed that she'd reached out for my hand which was clutching my pendant. As she reached her hand underneath mine, I released the pendant and it dropped down into her hand. She took mine in one hand and hers in another and brought them together until they touched.

She'd finally come to the same conclusion as me: We'd met our destiny straight in the face. "I can't believe that you—you are…" she started talking as she saw that the pendants fit into each other perfectly but she couldn't finish. "I know," I said putting my hand on hers which was holding the two pendants, and pulling her closer to me to give her an embracing hug.

…Yoru's POV…

What a day this was! First I find out that I'm a vampire and I'm royalty and all this other stuff about my necklace, then I run away to the park to cry, it starts raining and Sasuke, of all people, finds me and takes me to his house, then we tell each other what we are and what do ya know he's a werewolf, and now this. _He's hugging me?_ I couldn't reject it because deep down I'd hoped for it to happen, not in the "Sasuke is sexy and I'm such a fangirl" way but just the thought of being held by someone. It just happened to be Sasuke, the guy with the most fangirls but one of his non-fangirl friends ends up getting to hug him.

We must have sat there for about five minutes or so, but before either of us knew it the clock was striking ten and there was a knocking on the door. Sasuke immediately released me and looked to see who it was. To his dismay it was none other than Naruto. "Uh…just act like nothing happened okay?" he said as he walked to the door. He looked at me and I nodded and turned around to lounge on the couch as he opened the door to let a dripping Naruto in a raincoat, along with Sakura and Hinata in the same state. Naruto took off his maroon coat and put it on the coat rack, then took Sakura's deep green one, and Hinata's pale purple one and hung them up as well.

When he turned around and saw me in Sasuke's house, in Sasuke's clothes which was more shocking, he gave Sasuke a dirty look and said, "Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at him with alarm and said hurriedly, "It's not like that Naruto." "Hehe, S-sure it isn't S-Sasuke," Hinata said as she and Sakura started giggling.

Sasuke looked at me and I looked by with my tired eyes and nodded my head. I put my feet down and he came and sat down on the couch beside me. "Naruto, first of all MY hunch was correct. Yoru is the heiress." Naruto's jaw dropped at this, partly because he was wrong but also because Sasuke had been right. Sasuke continued, "Her dad just told her this afternoon, and she ran away to the park." He looked at me and I signaled that it was okay to continue. "Well, I'd driven up to the park to think about the situation and I found her in the pouring rain sitting in the big oak tree crying. When I realized who it was I brought her back here and got her some of my dry clothes to change into and then she told me what had happened and then you showed up."

"Oh, damn I thought it was gonna get juicy," Naruto said in a disappointed voice and poked his lower lip out. Sasuke smirked at this and even me, in my exhausted state, had to stop myself from laughing.

Sakura and Hinata sat on the couch across from Sasuke and I while Naruto sat in the chair which completed the U-shape that the furniture was arranged in. Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "Should we tell her?" Sasuke looked at her and said, "I've already told her about me." I looked back and forth between the four people in the room and said in a somewhat playful voice, "Don't tell me you guys are werewolves too!"

Naruto, Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke laughed while Hinata merely giggled when I said that. Sasuke said, "No, I'm the only werewolf here so don't worry about it, but Naruto is pretty scary when he goes all demon on you." "Huh," I said in a monotone voice letting my jaw drop down some. "Yeah, he's a fox demon, but don't worry he won't hurt you."

"So it seems I'm not the only one here that has a secret besides Sasuke," I said addressing Naruto's secret life as a fox demon. "He's not the only one. I'm a healer," Sakura said. "I can heal anything from broken bones to a broken heart." Hinata giggled slightly and then blushed as everyone's eyes fell upon her. "I-I'm an A-angel and I can c-control all forms of light and cast out darkness."

"Wow, so a werewolf, a fox demon, a healer, and an angel, what an assortment!" I said looking at each of them in turn. Naruto said, "Wait, you have to add one more thing to the lineup." "What?" I ask. He answers, "A vampire of course. You're one of us when we reveal ourselves to you." "S-so you guys will still be my friends?" I asked him in a hopeful voice. "Of course Yoru-chan!" he answered and walked over to me to give me a friendly hug.

I smiled up at him and my smile turned into a grin when I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto. Hinata and Sakura began to giggle and laugh amongst themselves. Naruto sat back down but then he stood up and said, "Who wants to watch a movie? Yoru-chan?" "I guess we can watch a movie since you insist, Naruto," I said playfully getting some of my energy back.

…After movie…

Everyone was asleep except for Sasuke. He was staring at the brown-haired girl who had her head rested on his shoulder and was sleeping soundly. She looked even more beautiful to him now that she was asleep and relaxing. Her facial expressions were changing as she dreamt. They went from fear, to shock, to pleasure and he could only guess that she was having the dream again. He looked over at Naruto who was asleep and had a sleeping Hinata curled up in his lap like a kitten. Sakura was lying on the couch alone, cuddling a pillow. As he listened to the slow sounds of rain on his rooftop, Sasuke slowly fell asleep also.

**End: Now do you get the hints from last chapter? "****Her truth, his truth, their truth****." Remember when I said that, well here's the explanation. By ****her truth****, I was referring toYoru, ****his truth**** is Sasuke, and ****their truth**** is Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Just explaining so the slow people can understand. I'm not being rude, it's the truth.**


	7. The Birthday Party

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 6**_

…Sasuke's POV –7:00 AM next morning-…

I woke up and found everyone just as they'd been the night before. Hinata cuddled up in Naruto's lap, Sakura laying on the couch by herself, and Yoru. She was still asleep. I could tell because her breathing was still steady. She was cuddled up to me our bodies melded together, her head only coming up to my chest. She looked so fragile in my clothes which were to big for her and her small hands and feet. Her hair was still damp from the rain last night but I could not take my eyes of off her stunning beauty.

I didn't want to wake her but if I moved she'd wake up so I sat there listening to the sleeping people around me breathing. After a couple minutes, Yoru's body began to stir and I looked down at her as she opened her eyes to reveal beautiful baby blue orbs.

When she saw me she smiled, and said, "Good morning Sasuke." I smiled back at her and replied, "Good morning Yoru-chan." I stopped and turned away. _Did I just say that? I know I didn't just say that. Damn I just said that._

She blushed and said, "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe." "Okay, want some breakfast?" I asked relieved at her trustworthiness. She nodded her head excitedly and I smiled at her before getting up and going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I made enough for Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura to eat when they woke up. Now that I thought about it, it should be any second now. _Perfect, right on time._ I thought as their eyes began to open up.

Hinata was the first to fully wake up. When she realized whose lap she was curled up in, her face turned as red as a cherry and she quickly got up out of the chair. Naruto laughed at this and got up to give her a hug. Yoru was sitting on a stool by the snack bar and turned to watch them as she heard their shuffling.

Sakura woke up and yawned loudly which caused Naruto to laugh again. "Sakura, you cuddle up to anything don't you," he said pointing at the pillow that Sakura was hugging. She, in turn, chucked it at his head. He yelped as it hit him and knocked him over onto the couch that Yoru and I had slept on.

Hinata giggled and she and Sakura walked over to the snack bar to smell the food that I had cooking. They giggled again as I turned my back to them and I spun around to see the three girls making innocent looks so I turned back around. "Shhh…" one of them said and I guessed it was Yoru. When I'd turned back around, they started giggling and whispering again and I spun around to face them again with my eyes narrowed. But once again, they had innocent looks on their faces. _Okay whatever they're whispering about has to be me_, I thought as I turned around.

This time instead of hearing them whispering, I felt someone's hand pinch my butt. I narrowed my eyes, paused for a second, and then continued what I was doing. Hinata and Sakura broke out into full laughter. I turned around to see them laughing and Yoru sitting in the stool with her hands placed on her knees and an innocent look on her face. It broke into a grin and finally she started to laugh also. _Girls_, I thought as I finished cooking the eggs and took the sausage and bacon out of the pan turning both burners off.

I placed the scrambled eggs on a plate and set them down in the center of the snack bar and put the sausage and bacon platter down beside it. Just as I did, a sighing Naruto walked into the kitchen. "Whew, that feels better," he said and I smacked my hand into my forehead. "Hehe." I went over to the fridge and got out milk and orange juice, set it down on the bar with the food, and then got glasses and handed them to everyone.

I sat beside Yoru, and Naruto sat on the end next to Hinata and we all served our food and ate. "Uh…Sasuke according to the story that you told us last night, Yoru's dad doesn't know where she is," Naruto said in a serious voice. I thought about it and then said, "Oh crap." I looked around nervously. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Yoru was smiling however. "Don't worry he'll understand and probably thank you when you bring me back." _Phew_, I thought. "Why did you run away in the first place Yoru?" Sakura asked looking at her nervously.

"I don't know," she answered. "It was just such a shock and I mean…My whole life. I'd just found out that it was all a lie. I mean how could he keep the biggest secret about me secret from me for so long? Why couldn't I have figured it out sooner? I always knew that I was adopted because he told me when I started school but I thought my parents were humans like him. Then it turns out that they were killed by some evil guy who I don't even know and it was all because they were vampires."

I looked at her as she put her face down in her hands. I knew she was fighting back tears so I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. She looked back up and finished her story. "I guess that even though I'd wanted to ask him before I came in the house, it was a shock to hear him say that. I've never been good at handling shock. It wasn't just shock though. I was scared." She was staring off into space now.

"I was scared of what would happen if everyone found out about it and then I remembered my dream and I couldn't take it so I ran away to let it all out." At this point, she turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I forgot to thank you for getting me out of the cold. That was…really nice." I looked back at her as she lowered her head and I could tell it was because she was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Don't worry about it. You're welcome," I said.

"Well, I guess I better take you home huh?" I asked after a minute or so. "Yes, my dad will worry about me if I'm not back soon, and I don't want it to be any worse," she answered looking down again before she ran to get her clothes that she'd rung out and had hanging up over the bathtub. She returned after a couple of minutes with them in her arms, wrapped in a dry towel.

"I don't want them to get your car seat wet," she said blushing some more. I smiled at this. Yoru had changed a lot starting last night. Before she was acting as though she was trying to hide her feelings and some deep dark secret of hers away from the world, but now that her deepest secret had already been confirmed it was as if she was another person. She was opening up to us, her friends and I could tell she was happier this way.

I walked toward the door, getting my keys off of their hook and went into the garage where my car was parked. She followed me and then we got into the car and I back carefully out of the driveway. It was still raining a bit and the sun wasn't showing through the clouds so it was fairly dark. As I drove across town to her mansion, I noticed that she had her head leaned against the window and was staring out at the rain.

…Yoru's POV…

I was thinking about the whole ordeal with my head leaned up against the window, my hair the only barrier between my head and the cold glass. _I hope Dad won't be angry with me for leaving and then staying at a boy's house all night long. Of course, it's not like I have anything to feel guilty about we didn't do anything, just watched a movie._

I turned my head around to face Sasuke and said, "I'm glad that you came when you did Sasuke. I'd already nearly cried myself to sleep by the time you got to me. It was really hard for me to take the stress and fear all at once. I normally don't feel like that though, nor do I normally feel like I do now."

I could tell he was listening but the rain had gotten harder and so he had to pay closer attention to the road. He finally asked, "What do you mean by 'like I do now?'" "Like when I'm with you," I answered not holding back since we were alone. "Sasuke, I need to know for sure. Are you helping that evil guy that killed my parents or are you here to protect me? My dad said that--."

He cut me off by saying, "I could never take my brother's side." "Your brother?" I interrupted. He nodded his head and then continued, "Ever since he killed my parents and all of the royal family, I've hated him. I've been searching for you this whole time, of course I didn't always know it was you I was searching for. Niiro, a vampire who was one of your father's subordinates, told me that they weren't sure when they found your mother's dead body as to whether or not the heiress—that's you—had survived. When he came back here to tell me after I'd started grade school about what had happened, he told me about Sakura being a healer and from there our team was formed. When we learned about Hinata's story, we also found out that she was a training scholar and she was focused on these prophecies and such. One of them regarded the demon and the angel, Naruto and her."

"What prophecy is that?" I asked. "Well, you see although demons and angels are naturally mortal enemies there was a prophecy that stated that two of them would not grow to be enemies and they'd form a treaty by marriage that would put the angels and good demons, those whose purposes are not to kill and/or torture, on good terms with each other. From the moment that Hinata met Naruto she liked him but once this prophecy was revealed they became more than just friends. It wasn't like it wouldn't have happened anyways; the prophecy just sped up the process."

"So what is the prophecy about…us?" I asked thinking of our pendants. "It's a long story," he said as he came to a stop in front of my driveway. "I'm pretty sure he can wait," I said referring to my dad. "Okay so where to begin…"

"_For many years the vampires and werewolves fought each other as enemies because of one of the royal son's hatred toward the other kind that had led to him trying to kill his parents and killing numerous vampires. Then there came a werewolf by the name of Ookami, his younger brother, who fell in love with the most beautiful vampire of the time, Lady Nobara. They were very much in love and Ookami being the heir of the werewolf pack with Nobara as the heiress of the vampire clan made their relationship forbidden at the time. However they continued to see each other in secret until one day Nobara's controlling father caught them together and he put Ookami and Nobara in prison. After about a year of torture, he came to ask if she still loved Ookami and when she replied yes, he gave the order for her to be beheaded. Ookami was sent to witness it, but the king was foolish. He'd waited until the night to commit the deed and it was a full moon. Needless to say, Ookami turned into his full werewolf form, was able to break his shackles, and he stopped Nobara from being killed by jumping underneath the guillotine as the blade fell. By sacrificing his life for the woman he loved, Ookami showed everyone that werewolves and vampires didn't need to fight to survive together. Nobara and Ookami's son came to claim the thrown of the werewolves in his father's place as heir. They signed a pact and they went to live in peace for many more years."_

"Then after many generations of vampires and werewolves, you, my brother, and I came into the picture. My brother was first though. He saw the way the world was with us living as equals and he said that it wasn't right for us to take credit for attacks from the vampires that had been made on the humans. He eventually joined the Akatsuki, a group of people that felt the same as he did. He was young back then, but my brother was so strong at the time that no one could beat him. They joined forces with the vampire-hating humans and he killed my parents, the leaders of the werewolves and later he attacked and killed your parents. Now the vampires and werewolves are on the verge of war because they believe that all of the werewolves are with my brother since he is the only known royalty. That is where the prophecy came from. You are a vampire descendant of Nobara and I am the werewolf descendant of Ookami. We serve the same purposes as them, you are the heiress as was Nobara and I am the heir as was Ookami. I also have an evil older brother like Ookami did so therefore the prophecy simply states that history will repeat itself."

When Sasuke finished the story, I finally understood it. Then I looked at my necklace and asked, "What about these? How are they relevant to this prophecy?" Sasuke nodded his head and looked at his. "These necklaces are the same ones that Ookami and Nobara themselves wore. We had exactly the same eyes as them, so it was decided from that who the heir and heiress would be."

"Oh…" I said holding the moon pendant in my hand with my eyes sad at the thought of what had happened to Ookami. "But when you say history will repeat itself, does that mean that you…" Sasuke seamed to understand what I was asking and he laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "I don't know." "But I don't want to lose you! You've helped me so much and I…just can't lose you." "If the situation presents itself, I will sacrifice my life to save you and I'm sure you'd do the same for me but we'll try to stay out of those situations okay?" I tried to smile and nodded my head.

The rain had almost stopped by the time we were through talking. We eventually got out of the car, and Sasuke walked me up the driveway and took me to my house. Once we got to the door, he said, "Your dad might not like the idea of you staying at my house all night so I better go." "Wait Sasuke," I said. He turned around and came to stand in front of me. I smiled at him and then reached up and kissed him on the lips before running into my house. He stood there for a few seconds with his finger on his lips in shock before he turned around and walked back down the driveway.

I watched him leave my house from the window in the large oak door with a smile on my face and then turned around to see the house just as it was yesterday. My dad was nowhere to be found and I guessed that he was in his room worrying about me. I took my shoes off and walked silently, almost gliding, up the stairs. When I peeked through the crack in his bedroom door, I found that I was correct. Slowly, I pushed the door open and squeezed into his room without a sound. However, if he was a vampire or a werewolf like me and Sasuke, he would have heard the small noise made by the opening of the door.

"Dad…" I whispered softly so I wouldn't scare him. He turned around and his face had a relieved expression on it. "Yoru, I was so worried!" he exclaimed as he came to give me a hug. He backed away and noticed that I was completely dry and then he asked, "Whose clothes are these?" I blushed and replied, "They're Sasuke's. He came to the park and found me. He took me to his house and got me some dry clothes." "Oh, and you stayed at his house all night?"

"Well our friends Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata came over and we watched a movie together," I explained. He shook his head, a suspicious expression on his face. "Don't worry Dad, we didn't do anything. He just wanted to know what had happened and…" His expression turned into fear as he asked, "You told him?!" "I had to Dad. I told him at first that I'd found out about my real parents but he saw through my lie and I told him the truth."

"So let me guess, you had to walk home?" my dad asked angrily. "No! If I'd walked home, do you think I'd be this dry? Sasuke brought me home." "What? He did that even after he found out about you?" I shook my head. I wasn't going to say anything else about what had happened because I didn't want him to think Sasuke was too dangerous to be my friend.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him then," my dad said confirming my fears. "Why?!" "There are only a few creatures that wouldn't be afraid of vampires and they are werewolves, demons, and angels. They don't fear vampires because werewolves are their equals, demons are stronger, and angels are immune to them. So if he's not scared of you, he must be one of them and I don't think Sasuke is an angel so he's either a werewolf or a demon! Stay away from him!"

"Dad, what are you talking about? Sasuke's normal, and he's not dangerous. He—he likes me…a lot and he won't hurt me no matter what." "How do you know this? He could be lying to you. He might be trying to get close enough to you so he can kill you." "Dad, no! Sasuke won't do that! I—trust him." My dad looked at me, an angry expression still on his face. Finally he gave up on trying to persuade me and said, "If you think that, then there's nothing I can do about it."

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't think my dad would be that angry about it, I thought he'd be happy that I had friends who didn't care about what I was. Finally after about ten minutes of silence, both of us thinking about Sasuke, he asked, "He's coming to your birthday party isn't he?" "Yes sir." "Well I guess I'll get my chance to see him then won't I?" "Yes sir," I said looking down. _He's starting to sound like Nobara's father now. _I shuddered at the thought of my dad turning into a man like Nobara's father. The scariest part of that was what Nobara's father did to her and Ookami.

"Well then we'd better get everything ready for your friends shouldn't we?" he asked changing the subject. Although on most cases doing that would be annoying, I was glad he had done so.

…A few hours later (Party Time!)…

Preparing for my party put me in a happier mood and I got dressed being sure to pamper myself as much as possible for my guests. I wore a sleek sleeveless form-fitting black dress with a V-neck. I had my hair wrapped around and stuck with chopsticks. I had curled the few long bangs on the sides that hung loose and I had a white rose ornament placed on top of the black chopsticks. My shoes were black high-heeled ones and I wore under them dark stockings.

My first guest arrived at seven o'clock. The doorbell rang and I opened it to see a smiling Ino and a bored (as usual) Shikamaru. "Happy Birthday Yoru!" Ino greeted. She elbowed Shikamaru and he said, "Happy Birthday." "Thanks for coming," I replied addressing both of them. I ushered them into the house and they entered together.

About ten minutes later, Naruto and Hinata arrived and afterwards Sakura came in. When Sakura got in the house, I asked her, "Where's Sasuke?" She replied, "I think he's coming." She whispered in my ear, "He's probably getting all dressed up nice for you." I laughed at this but knew it was a possibility.

Now I had to wait for Sasuke to arrive. Had he gotten home safely considering my parting gift, or gotten home then passed out? _That would be funny_, I thought laughing to myself. When the doorbell rang, my heart started pounding, but when I opened the door I saw Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba?" I asked. "Hinata told me about your party so I decided to come check it out." I laughed and then replied, "Just make sure he behaves." I pointed to Akamaru and he laughed a little. "Okay."

Right so now an unexpected guest had arrived but still no Sasuke. We'd already started having the party by now. My friends had put the gifts for me in a stack beside the couch and I was surprised to see how many I had considering how little guests I had. We played music and the couples got up to dance to the hip hop and rock music. Naruto and Hinata danced together, while Ino forced Shikamaru to dance. I looked at everyone having fun and wished that Sasuke was here.

After they'd been dancing for about ten minutes, my dad called from the kitchen, "Food's ready!" Everyone ran to the kitchen and smelt of the warm, inviting scents of my dad's cooking. He'd made plenty of hot dogs and burgers for everyone and we all dug into our food like hungry animals, except for Hinata and myself. I wished to maintain my cool composure with me being the birthday girl and all. We were in the middle of eating when the door swung open. I turned around to see a dark haired Uchiha in a black tuxedo. _Sasuke_, I thought to myself sighing lovingly.

Sakura and Hinata, who were seated next to me heard and started laughing. Sasuke walked over to me and Sakura and Hinata moved down to let him sit beside me. Everyone stopped staring and continued eating their food. "Hey Sasuke," I said looking down because of my red face. "Hello, Yoru. Sorry I'm late, traffic." I grinned and replied, "Sure." He grinned back at me.

From the corner of the kitchen where my dad was eating, he watched me talk to Sasuke with a protective father instinct about him. I cleared my throat so only Sasuke could hear and he glanced at my dad and smirked.


	8. One Bloody Night

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro.**

_**Chapter 7**_

…Sasuke's POV…

The car skidded to a stop as I put my foot on the brake. We were in front of the park now, only a block away from Yoru's house. I got out and stood looking at the house. We could still see the mansion on top of the hill the lights on making it very creepy looking. Yoru walked over to my side of the car. "Come on Sasuke," she said looking back at her house. "What is it?" She looked at the only side of my face that she could see. "I'm not sure," I answered.

I shook off the eerie feeling that was building up in the pit of my stomach and followed Yoru to the big oak tree. Once we got to it, both of us jumped with ease onto the branches of it, and made our way to the top. There was a single branch in the top of the tree that extended outside of the tree's green canopy. It had a perfect view of Yoru's house and I saw why she came here. This place was serene and calming with the wind blowing your hair and a perfect view of the night sky and the moon. We sat on the branch together, our feet hanging off of it. She looked over at her house, watching the lights flick off one by one, all except the living room light and the outside light.

I reached my hand over and set it on the other side of her. She turned around to face me and smiled. Taking the hint, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close to me. "Sasuke, don't you like the peace of this place?" "Yes. Do you come here often?" "Almost every night. I have to get away from everyone and everything sometimes and just forget about the world. This is the perfect place for that." I looked down and turned my head to look at the buildings to our left. "Why do you want to forget?"

She turned her head away from me and looked at the same place as me before turning around and answering, "The world can be so cruel sometimes. People criticize you and spite you; they hate you for what you are and how you were born. They laugh at your fate and call you a freak or a monster. The whole world is such a cruel vile being, but the land itself is just there. It doesn't have a voice to say, 'Leave me alone' or 'Don't hurt me'. It's just there—like me. No matter what I say or try to say, people think the same way about me. Being here, with no one around me makes me feel like I belong to something. I feel at home when I'm alone."

"Oh…I never thought of it like that but it's true. We do things to something that has no protection and therefore it is like us, a misfit." I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine. She was happy being here with me. "Sasuke, you're not a misfit," she said. "Actually, the only people that really are my friends are Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. All of those girls are just fangirls and they only like me because of my looks. If I was like Naruto or someone else, they'd hate me."

"What do you mean, like Naruto?" she asked mischievously. "Well, he's not ugly or anything it's just that they don't like guys that are easily excited and high-strung like him. For some reason, all of those girls think it's so much hotter to be quiet and mysterious like me. It's really annoying but I'm not going to change because of those stupid girls." "Don't worry about them when you can have someone that you won't have to change for because I'm not annoying," she said her face within inches of mine. She had her right hand rested on mine. "Of course, I don't have to change for you right?" "Nope. I like you the way you are and I won't annoy you like them."

"You can't do that anyways," I said making her laugh. I drew my face in closer to hers and our lips were almost touching each other when an explosive sound made both of us turn our heads toward her house. There was smoke coming from the opposite side of the house. "Dad!" she gasped. I felt my head starting to hurt as she jumped down from the tree branch and landing with precision on her feet beneath me. She called up to me, "Hurry up Sasuke!" The pain in my head was increasing and all I could manage was to look up at the sky. The clouds were clearing from the moon and they now allowed the full moon to shine brightly onto my body.

…Yoru's POV…

I looked at Sasuke clutching his head and was confused until I looked at the moon. "Oh shit," I said to myself. I jumped back onto the tree branch and reached out to touch Sasuke's trembling body. He was still holding his head and I knew the transformation must be painful. _The keys, where are his car keys?_ I asked myself. I felt around his pockets until I found them. "Sorry Sasuke, I must go now." I jumped back down from the tree and ran to Sasuke's car, leaving the transforming Sasuke alone in the park.

I got into his car and made a quick turn-around and headed back to my house full speed. I skidded the car to a stop and immediately ran up the driveway. Opening the door up wide, I was terrified at what I found. On the center of the floor at the foot of the stairs was a body, my dad's body, with blood soaking it and scattered all along the floor. There was also a man standing over his body with blood around his mouth. He smirked to reveal werewolf fangs.

"You bastard! Why did you kill my father?!" I screamed, tears falling from my now violent green eyes. My pupils had turned to slits, my canine teeth had grown long and sharp, and I had grown long razor-sharp claws. Brown satin wings and a tail sprouted from my back and I stared down my father's murderer with hate in my eyes. "You—will—pay!" I spat with gritted teeth.

"Like you can kill me," the black haired man said shrugging off my threats. He threw a knife at the blinds and it caught onto the ring on the bottom of the drawstring opening the curtains to reveal the moonlight. His face was filled with painful expressions but he didn't show weakness like Sasuke had. When he started his transformation, I was able to get a good look at his face. He looked almost like Sasuke only his face was more muscular and older looking. _Sasuke's brother! If this is him, I can't beat him. No! He killed my father, I'll kill him!_

Before I knew it he'd transformed into a shaggy black wolf that was five or six times the size of a normal wolf. "Now fight me girl!" he said in a wolfish voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and charged with clawed hands outstretched. He dodged my attack with ease and turned on me. I barely escaped his strike to my back and was able to get on top of him. I bit down into the flesh on his neck and he howled in pain. His blood was on my face now and just the taste of it triggered my vampiric roots. My power must have tripled because now I was faster, and when he threw me off I caught myself and landed on my feet.

He was coming towards me at a fast pace, his teeth bared and growling evilly. Two seconds before he got to me I slipped underneath him and clawed his stomach. He howled in pain at this and turned to bite me on my neck but a sudden pounding sound on the door made him flee and he ran up the stairs. Seconds after he vanished, Sasuke busted through the front door in his werewolf form. He looked at me lying on the floor almost unconscious and ran over to the window to close the blinds. Once the light from the moon was hidden, he began to change back to his human form. I, too, had begun changing back.

I still had enough energy to crawl over to my dad's body. I looked at the large bite wound on his neck and almost threw up. That bastard werewolf had killed my father. My eyes were now filled with glossy tears and I leaned over his body crying, my tears dotting the already blood-stained shirt. When I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder, I almost spun around but I remembered Sasuke coming in. He shuffled around me and finally kneeled down beside me. His arms were wrapped around my shaking body. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what could have happened if he hadn't come. That other werewolf was about to go for my neck with that bite and I would have been just like my dad, dead.

_Thank you Sasuke_, I thought to myself.

…Sasuke's POV…

She had blood all over her mouth, but she didn't kill her own father so who did she--? I looked out of the kitchen window to see the shape of a certain black werewolf with red eyes on the roof. _Itachi._ Within seconds of seeing the sneering werewolf on the roof, he disappeared and Sasuke focused back onto Yoru. _Her clothes are torn from her transformation and she's exhausted. She got angry with him and it triggered her transforming, and then she got a taste of his blood and went crazy. That's why she's so exhausted; she took her first transformation too far._

I didn't want to stop her from mourning but we had to get her cleaned up before the police showed up otherwise they'd find out about her being a vampire. "Yoru, you must get washed up and change clothes," I said reaching out for her hand to lead her up the stairs. She swung it around and grasped my wrist. She still had short claws and they were digging into my flesh causing me to bleed. The pain was searing and my hand started to go numb. "Yoru, someone was bound to have reported the explosion to the police and if they find you like this—."

"It doesn't matter. I have nothing left now. He killed my father. What is left in this foul world for me?" She spat, interrupting my sentence and squeezing my wrist tighter. Now my blood was pouring from my wrist and it covered her claws.

"You still have me and I promised to protect you, remember. Yoru, please let go of my wrist," I pleaded and she let go licking her claws of my blood. I held my wrist tightly but it continued to bleed. _Damn, vampire girls are seriously way too strong._ "Come on Yoru. You must get a bath before anyone finds you!"

"What is the point in avoiding the inevitable?! My dad is gone, I might as well go ahead and die!" "No!" I argued. "Look on your finger. That is my token that says, 'I'm here for you always.' You can still have someone to live for; me!" She slowly turned her head to face me. Her eyes were sad and full of hatred and love at the same time. "Okay," she said and I picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

I took her to the bathroom and let her undress while I went to her bedroom and found her some clothes to change into. While I was there, I found some bandages and wrapped my wrist with them. There was still a lot of blood on them but I ignored it and walked back down the hall with her clothes to the bathroom. When I got back to the bathroom, she had filled her tub with a bubble bath and was soaking in the hot water. She washed her face first, getting all of Itachi's blood off of it, but I noticed her wiping her face and licking what bit of the blood was still wet before washing her face. When she saw my bandaged wrist she said, "I'm sorry for hurting you Sasuke." "Oh this, it's uh…just a flesh wound." "And that's why the bandages are soaked in blood?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

I didn't say anything for a while and just watched her from the corner of the room. She was washing her legs when she said, "I'll clean that up after this. I guess I just got out of control but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I was still silent. After what had happened earlier, I didn't want to say anything wrong that might make her wish for death again. _She's going through the type of shock that I had to go through when he killed my parents. It pains me to see her like this. She was just starting to perk up and open up to us._

After she'd washed herself, she said, "Can you bring me my towel?" "Okay," I replied as I walked over to the tub and got her towel. I turned my head away as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. Then I handed her the clothes I'd gotten for her and she put them on. Once she was dressed, I turned back around to face her. Her eyes looked strange, they were glossy looking, still green, and she appeared to be sick or something. I guessed it was from the transformation.

"Yoru--," I started before she interrupted me by hugging me and crying. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't stop it. My anger and hatred was built up so much that I hurt you. Please forgive me." "Yoru, I do forgive you. I know what it's like to try and control your own body when you're in that state. It's the same for werewolves. When we transform, we do things that we normally wouldn't do." She pressed her face against my chest and continued crying softly. I had one arm wrapped around her; the other was at my side.

_She's so cold. All of her spirit is gone with just this one event. It could take forever to get her back to normal. And why…on her birthday?_ I thought. It was cruel that my brother had chosen today, Yoru's fourteenth birthday, to kill her father_. How can he be so heartless? Well he did kill both my parents and also her real parents so I guess he just finished the job. But Kuro wasn't a vampire, so he did it for the pure purpose of torture. Perhaps he's trying to force her to join him for her safety. No he tried to kill her also. Itachi, you asshole, you make absolutely no sense whatsoever._

Yoru had finally stopped crying and she looked at my wrist. "I said I'd help you with that so I better not make myself into a liar. Come on." She started walking down the hall and went into her bedroom. I followed her and sat down on her bed. She took off the bandages that I had put on it and then wiped the dry blood off with a wet rag that she'd gotten from the bathroom. After she washed it, she wiped something on it that stung, and then finally bandaged it with clean white bandages. Once she'd finished her hand was still holding mine and she looked at her handiwork without a single blush at holding my hand.

_Okay this cold stuff has to stop_, I thought as I grabbed onto her hand with all possible force from my injured hand. "I can't stand you being like this you know?" I said as I pulled her face close to mine and finished what we'd started in the park. At first her eyes were wide with shock but then they turned to a state of pleasure. When she finally broke away from my kiss for a breath, I pulled her in close to me and held her protectively while she sat in my lap.

I was lying on her bed and she was laying in my lap her head coming up to about my neck. Her eyes were almost fully closed now. She was tired from that transformation and her quick battle with Itachi. "He won't ever hurt you again, I promise," I said. "You promise?" she asked. "Yes, I promise that no matter what he won't hurt you. If he does, I'll kill him." She smiled slightly before going to sleep completely. I was soon to follow her as my eyes began to close and I eventually drifted into sleep.

**End: Right so this is probably one of the most dramatic chapters ever. After all that work in getting Yoru to trust them, one brutal night, on her birthday, her dad is killed and she loses hope on life. Will Sasuke's pledge be enough to prevent her from going off the deep end into insanity or is it too late?**


	9. Aftermath of the Storm

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OC's are Yoru and Kuro, who is now deceased and I will now only refer to my OC's as Yoru.**

_**Chapter 8**_

…Sasuke's POV…

Yoru was sleeping in my lap once again as I woke but this time I wasn't happy, nor was she. The entire mood of this house and the house itself had become so cold. Her breathing wasn't as smooth as it had been the night at my house. After having her first transformation in which she allowed herself to get a taste of werewolf blood, it was easy to see why. The blood of a werewolf was said to have a stronger animalistic effect on a vampire than any other kind of blood. It could make a vampire go completely insane if they consumed enough of it.

For Yoru, it only added onto her anger and hate for him. Of course, being able to cause pain to the one that had killed her father must be more satisfying than allowing them to escape without a scratch. Yoru knew Kuro hadn't been her real father but she loved him as she would have her real father if she'd ever known him. Besides that, for all she knew he could really have been her real father and he could have lied to her about it, therefore it cut her deep down in her heart. _I'm just not sure if I can save her anymore._

I heard the sound of police cars in her front yard and I attempted to set Yoru off of my lap so I could go downstairs but she stirred as I moved her. "Yoru, the police are here. You might want to stay up here until they clean this place up." She looked down at her feet and nodded her head. I looked at her sitting in that dazed state that she was in and had to prevent myself from breaking down and crying for her. I had to leave before I completely lost my cool.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. When I got down the stairs the police were at the door which I'd busted down the night before. They raised their guns as I walked into the living room and I put my hands into the air. One of them narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. He had dark red hair and brown eyes and appeared to be quite a strong dude. "Who are you and why are you here at the scene of the crime?" he asked me in a deep voice. (Think Arnold Schwarzenegger or something)

I stood in the middle of the living room beside Kuro's body with my hands up in the air. "That was…my girlfriend's dad. Someone…really evil…killed him and he ran away when I got here." "How can I trust you? Where's the girl?" "She's upstairs, but you better not mess with her." "Are you threatening me?" he asked with an attitude. I continued to talk in a calm voice not allowing myself to look at Kuro's body. "No, but she's just having a hard time trying to handle this." I held my bandaged hand out. "This is her work."

He looked at my bandages which had spots of blood on them and nodded. "I see. Is she going to be stable?" He asked coming into the house. Obviously he trusted that my story was true because he lowered his gun and I lowered my hands. "I'm…not quite sure. Yesterday was…her birthday." "That's when it happened?" "Yes—yes sir," I answered correcting myself. He nodded his head and looked at Kuro's body. Some of the other police officers were examining it.

A brown-haired one pointed to his neck and said, "Hey boss, look at this." The red-headed man walked over to Kuro's body and observed the large bite wound on his neck. He turned back around and asked, "Is this the cause of death? These wounds are made by a--." "Werewolf, yes," I answered. His eyes opened wide in shock and he asked under his breath, "We have werewolves here? Oh my god."

All of the men were in shock now. One of them had a phone and was calling for someone to come out to clean up the scene. There was really nothing they could do about the werewolf problem so there was no point in investigating the crime any farther. They couldn't fight against a werewolf and hope to survive and they knew it.

…About two hours later…

I had gone to the bedroom to stay with Yoru while the people downstairs cleaned up the living room. She was still sitting on her bed silently and not looking at me. I sat beside her with my hand on her shoulder. I was waiting for her to speak before I said anything to her. Finally the silence was broken when Yoru asked, "Sasuke?" "Yes, Yoru?" "Do you love me?" She still wasn't looking at me and I put my right bandaged hand on top of hers.

This made her look at me. "Yes, Yoru. I do love you. If I didn't do you think I'd be here for you like this?" "Good point," she said her face brightening up a little bit. She leaned over and hugged me with an unusual gentleness considering that I almost suffocated the last time she hugged me in the aftermath of her transformation.

After a couple seconds we heard someone knock on the door. Yoru released me and sat on the bed like before. I looked at her and she nodded so I said, "Come in." I was surprised when I saw Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura come into Yoru's bedroom. They obviously had snuck past the police because the red-headed guy came in and asked, "Are you three friends of theirs?" I answered for them, "Yes sir. They're our friends." "Oh okay. By the way, we're finished cleaning up Sasuke but I don't know what to do about that door." I nodded my head and the man left. A few minutes later, I heard the noise in the living room fade and finally dissipate completely.

"We just heard about it on the news," Naruto said with unusual seriousness in his voice. "Y-Yoru are you okay?" Hinata asked reaching out to put her hand on her friend's shoulder. I stopped her by putting the bandaged hand in front of hers. When she saw the blood, she gasped and so did Sakura. Naruto simply nodded his head understandingly.

Sakura looked at it and said in a worried voice, "Are you okay Sasuke?" "Yes, it doesn't really hurt anymore," I lied. When I looked at Yoru with her head down, I noticed droplets of tears falling one by one onto her pajamas. "But she really couldn't help it, this was the first time she…you know." All three nodded. Sakura sat down on the opposite side of her from me and Naruto and Hinata sat down in the lazy boy chair she had near the door in her room.

Naruto asked cautiously, "Who did it?" "Itachi," I spat with hatred in my voice for my brother. "You weren't kidding about him being evil, were you?" "Why would I ever kid about that?" Naruto looked down and then at Hinata in silence at the tone of my voice.

Sakura looked at me and motioned for me to go outside with her. I followed her out of the room despite the glares from Naruto and Hinata. Once we got outside of the bedroom and closed the door, Sakura walked down the stairs about halfway and I followed. "What do you plan to do Sasuke? You can't leave her in this house with the state that she's in. I've never seen her depressed like this or anywhere near it for that matter."

"I know Sakura, and keep you voice down," I said in a hushed voice. "Listen, I'll take her back to my house and then I can make sure she's safe from Itachi. I don't know what I can do really. It'll just take time."

"You're afraid she's going to go crazy aren't you? I would be too if she'd done that to me," she said pointing to my hand. "What did you do to her that made her hurt you?" "I told her that she had to get a bath before the cops came or they'd figure out about her being a vampire. I went to take her hand and walk her up the stairs and she just grabbed onto my wrist and squeezed it. Her claws were still sharp enough to penetrate the skin and so they just went straight through."

"I better make sure it didn't slice a vein or something," she said in her normal voice as she held out her hand and I put mine in hers. She unwrapped my bandaged wrist and then passed a glowing blue hand over it. After a couple seconds some of the blue light drifted into my skin and some of the pain went away. She finally stopped and let go of my hand. "I can't heal it completely but I can take away some of the pain. It's the type of wound that takes time to heal but it should heal faster now that the veins are back intact. I don't know why I can't heal it like I do most injuries. Let me wrap it for you."

I held out my hand as she reached into her accessory belt and pulled out a gauze bandage roll and some cotton pads. She placed the cotton pads on the deepest of the wounds and then wrapped my wrist with the gauze bandages. When she finished I said, "Thanks Sakura. It does feel a bit better."

She nodded and said, "Sasuke, I'm worried about her. I-I know you like her and she likes you but do you really think you can help her?" "I won't find out if I don't try will I?" I answered in question form. "I…guess not."

We walked back up the stairs and returned to the bedroom to see everyone in almost the exact same positions as before only that now Yoru was lying on the bed asleep. I didn't want to wake her but she needed to know what we were going to do. I tapped her shoulder gently and as slowly as possible so as not to startle her. Her eyes opened up slowly and she asked, "Sasuke? What is it?" _What should I say? I don't want her to get mad at me for waking her._ "Uh…well since your house doesn't have a door, I was going to say that you could stay at my house for a while. Then I could keep my promise to you." "Okay," she responded rather quickly compared to five or ten minutes earlier.

"Well, we better go now Naruto," Sakura said punching him in the shoulder as she walked past him and out the door. "Wha—Why?" he asked. "Just come on," Sakura said slightly annoyed. Hinata got up and followed Sakura. "B-bye Yoru and S-Sasuke," she said on her way out. Naruto was pouting as he left but he still went out of the room. Once the sound of their footsteps stopped, I took Yoru's hand again.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You're welcome. I simply can't leave you here after last night." She nodded her head and then looked at me. She still had the faint green color in her eyes and she looked sick. Her face was pale and her lips were chapped. "Yoru, I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you. I know how you're feeling right now because it happened to me."

"What's your point?" she asked in a rather cocky voice. "My point is that I don't want it to happen again." She looked at me this time and there were tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. You're right, I should try and overcome this but it's just so hard." "Yoru, I know it will take time to completely overcome this but you have to start today. In the aftermath of the death is when it's the hardest to deal with but you're strong and I know you can do it."

She nodded her head but it was hard to tell whether she was listening or pretending. After sitting there for a couple minutes in silence, I asked, "What exactly happened before I came in your house last night?"

She blinked away her tears and replaced her expression of sickness with one of strength and anger. "When I came in, my dad's body was in front of the stairs and Itachi was standing over it. He was in his human form at the time as the light of the full moon hadn't struck him yet. I told him that he was going to pay and he said that I couldn't kill him. I'd already started transforming myself when he threw a weird shaped knife at the curtains and it pulled on the string causing them to open. As soon as the light hit him, he started transforming. Once he was done he said, 'Now fight me girl,' and I charged him. He was able to dodge my attack and he turned around and attempted to slash my back but I jumped out of the way in time and get on top of his back. I bit down into his flesh and his blood flooded into my mouth and made me stronger. He was able to throw me off of his back but I landed with ease on my feet. When he started charging towards me, I waited until the last second to dip underneath him and claw his stomach. He was about to bite my neck for the kill, when he heard you at the door and he left me lying there and ran up the stairs. By the time you got through the door, he was gone."

"So you fought my brother? You could have been killed," I said in a worried voice. "Yes, and I would have if you hadn't showed up when you did. You saved my life." She had replaced her angry expression with one of her more girlish expressions of love. I finally knew what had happened and now I find out why she was so sorry about hurting me.

"Sasuke, why do I feel so weak? My body is just so exhausted and I feel like a mouse or something." "That was your first transformation right?" "Yes." "That's what I thought. You see, the first time is always more painful than those that follow. It's the first time that your body has changed its form and your bones have to rearrange and grow to become what they are in your vampire form. So naturally, with your body not used to it, it will take a while for it to readjust. After a couple of transformations, you'll see that the pain and weakness doesn't last as long."

"So I'll always have this feeling only sometimes it will only be for a little while instead of a long time?" "Well, you'll have some of that feeling. There was another factor in your equation that you are unaware of. You said that when Itachi's blood got in your mouth and you tasted it, you got stronger. He's a werewolf and he was in his werewolf form at the time. The blood of a werewolf is strong and it takes a really strong vampire to be able to consume it without completely losing their mind. When you swallowed some of that blood your bones got thicker and stronger so now you're feeling more weakness than you would normally since your bones are extremely weak compared to what they were during those couple of minutes that you were in that form."

"So what about your blood? You're a werewolf but it didn't do anything to me," she said referring to when she penetrated the skin of my wrist. "I wasn't in my werewolf form at that time so it didn't have all of its strength." "You're stronger when you've transformed then?" "Yes."

She sat there for a little while obviously thinking about something before she asked, "You said that after I went back to normal, I was weaker right? So why did I still have so much strength when I grabbed your hand?" "You still hadn't completely changed back because you still had your claws." "Oh," she said before standing up and going to her closet. "If I'm going to stay at your house for a while, I better get my clothes."

"Okay, I'll help you," I said standing up and walking up behind her. She was taking clothes out of her closet and putting them into a blue suitcase. I helped her put some of them into the suitcase and once it was full of clothes and other necessities, we left her house and headed for mine.

**End: I just stopped here becuz I felt like going ahead and posting this chap and I think its long enough so blah :P I know Yoru's going like way emo and crazy-ish but that's for a very good reason and she will be normal again soon. **


	10. Yoru's Request

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OC now, since the death of Kuro, is Yoru.**

_**Chapter 9**_

Four days after Kuro's death

After Funeral

7:00 PM

…Sasuke's POV…

I was walking beside Yoru as we left the funeral and walked toward my black mustang (the 07 model, ones u see on the road mostly). The sun was already setting and Yoru walked away from me. I figured that maybe she was going to talk to Hinata or Sakura but when I looked she was gone. I started walking again figuring she'd follow me. I turned around and now she was with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino who was laughing at Sakura for some reason. (I, the author, don't know the reason so don't ask. She's just Ino)

I decided to go see what they were talking about but then Naruto stopped me. "Hey Sasuke. Is she getting better?"

"I think so but I can't be sure. The funeral gives her some closure but the only way she'll be happy is when he's dead," I answered.

"When who's dead? Itachi?" he asked.

"Shhh…and yes, Itachi." Naruto's loud voice had caused one man to look around at the mention of my brother's name but he simply shook his head and went back to his conversation.

A much softer and feminine voice said, "Are you ready to go Sasuke?" It was Yoru and I nodded my head as I took her arm and we walked to my car. Naruto snickered behind me but I shook my head and continued walking.

Once we got back to my house, Yoru walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry for acting the way I have. It's a shock to lose my dad but I shouldn't take it out on you. Forgive me?"

I smirked and replied, "Yes, I forgive you," as I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Now she had a real smile on her face and my insides cheered at me for doing such a good job. I took her hand and we walked back into my house. Once inside I closed the door behind us and Yoru let go of my hand.

She turned back around to face me with a fierce look on her face. "You're a fighter Sasuke and you can defend yourself and protect those you love. I wish to do the same. Can you help me?"

"Become stronger?" I asked. "Yes, you're strong and I wish to be also," she answered.

"No, I can't," I started and she looked down, "but I can train you to use the strength you have. Yoru, as a vampire, you are already strong, but your power has not been tampered with or enhanced. It's like a jar that you can't get to what's inside until you open the jar itself. You are like the sealed jar right now because the only threads of your power that you've witnessed are those coming from your anger at my brother."

"So how can you do that?" she asked her eyes wide with anticipation. "Simple, we must force you to use your power. In ordinary life, you may never have to use your power but of course your life isn't ordinary now, is it?" She shook her head; her eyes reflected that she was thinking of Itachi.

"So how are you going to force me to use my powers?" she asked. "Well simple, tonight we will leave town and go to train in the wilderness. There are plenty of monsters and carnivorous animals out there for you to fight," I answered. Her eyes brightened up although I didn't see why. She hugged me before she ran up the stairs in one of her best moods since her father's death.

I watched her go and a small smile came over my face. _Knowing that she'll be prepared next time is helping her recovery. Soon she'll be a more formidable opponent. Watch out Itachi, next time you're outnumbered._

My stomach's never ending growling finally became apparent to me and I went to the kitchen to get some food. After a few minutes Yoru came down the stairs in a different set of clothes. I looked at her slightly surprised.

She was wearing a dark grey, almost black tee shirt with a V-neckline and a black fishnet shirt underneath, the sleeves were slightly longer than those of the shirt and the ends of them showed themselves to come about halfway from her shoulders to her elbows. She wore black pants with buckles on the sides of the legs and they were undone on the bottoms to show her high-heeled black boots with a slot on the side where a shiny silver dagger rested in each one. Her black gloves were fingerless and the knuckles were studded with small silver plates on each one. She had a content smirk on her face as she walked over to me.

"Ready when you are," she said sitting in the chair beside me. "I see that. You probably ought to eat before we go though," I replied, as I continued eating my bowl of Cup Noodles. "Okay."

After she'd gotten something to eat and I'd changed clothes, we got some things we would need and then headed out. Right before we got to the gates leaving the city, someone called my name. "Hey Sasuke! Where are you going—and with Yoru?" I turned around to see Naruto running up to meet me. He was followed by Hinata and Sakura, who were struggling to keep up.

"We're leaving for a little while, that's all," I answered as he stopped in front of me. "Dude, what about school?" Naruto asked. "It's okay. We'll only miss tomorrow and we'll come back in time for school Monday. We'll just leave on the weekends."

"Okay that sounds fine, but where exactly are you going—together?" he asked, squinting his eyes with mischief at us. Hinata bonked him on the back of the head for it and Sakura snickered.

"Well, Yoru wants training and so we're going to the wilderness," I answered. "Oo! Can we come?!" Sakura asked excitedly. "We haven't done anything like this as a team for a while now. It would be good to practice our skills."

I looked at Yoru with a questionable look on my face and she shrugged. "Good thing you said yes," Sakura said as all three of them simultaneously pulled of their capes to show them to be in their traveling clothes. My jaw dropped and Yoru snickered behind me. "How did you," I started when she interrupted me. "Well time to go then isn't it?" she asked smiling warmly.

"Hn," I replied as Yoru and I started walking back toward the gates, followed by Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Once we were outside of the view of the night guardsmen and in the cover of the trees, Naruto groaned, "I hate having to go so slow."

Hinata followed him with a, "Yes, it is very troublesome for me to walk on foot." Sakura said, "Lucky you, you get to be relieved from that whenever you want."

"Yes, it would be good to get that relief right now since nobody can see us, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"Okay enough with the hints! You guys can transform if you want but Yoru's only done so once and she's not used to it so I'll stay on foot with her," I finally said irritably.

"No, that will slow us down. Sasuke, you transform, and Yoru can ride on your back and Sakura on mine. This way we don't lose speed and we'll make it to our camp before the sun comes up," Naruto said with a reformed knowledgeable tone to his voice.

"You can do that?" Yoru asked. I chuckled before replying, "Of course. You saw how big my transformation is and trust me its not all looks. Being a werewolf also comes with great strength."

"Cool," she said as she and Sakura watched Hinata, Naruto, and myself transform.

Hinata was the first to finish, glowing white ghostly wings sprouted from her back and her body was encircled by a white glow. Her clothing had changed color to become white as the full moon and the sleeves of her shirt were now flowing on the ends.

I finished second, turning into a giant black wolf with shaggy fur, my muscles rippling under my skin and my eyes swirling red with the Sharingan. While Naruto continued transforming, I flicked my head motioning for Yoru to get on my back. She leaped from where she was and landed with ease on her designated mark, directly behind my shoulder blades. I turned around to face Naruto who was finishing his transformation.

…Yoru's POV…

He'd turned into a red fox with long ears and glowing yellow eyes. Behind him, four gold-tipped tails swayed back and forth. He curled his lips to reveal long sharp teeth. He was even larger than Sasuke now, with a more lean and muscular build than Sasuke. This was difficult to imagine considering how muscular Sasuke's form was to begin with. Another thing I found strange were the tails. He had four of them which was kind of odd. I didn't know of any animals with four tails but he was definitely a fox.

"Why does he have four tails?" I asked Sasuke as Sakura got onto Naruto's back and we started off towards the wilderness.

"_He's not just a fox, he's a fox demon and his power can be measured by the number of tails he has. At four tails, he's about half way on his way to reaching the highest level for a fox demon," _Sasuke answered.

"So what is the highest?" I asked observing his tight muscles and wondering how much stronger he could possibly get. _"Nine. Oh and you're probably wondering why he's only four tails. To get to the level of nine tails, Naruto must not only be strong in body but also in mind. A nine tailed fox demon is both strong and wise and since Naruto is only fifteen, the wise part hasn't come yet. Once he gets older and he matures more, he will be able to become a nine tail demon."_

"Poor kid doesn't have a chance," I said sarcastically and Sasuke laughed in a wolfish voice. It was then that I realized he'd been talking to me with his thoughts. _That's so weird_, I thought.

"_The way I'm talking to you right now?"_ he asked and I realized he could hear my thoughts. "Maybe," I said before I got an idea. Since he could hear my thoughts, I was going to mess with his head a little bit.

_I'm so horny_, I thought and my insides bust out laughing as he asked loudly in my mind, _"WHAT?!"_

Naruto and Hinata stopped and all of them turned around to look at Sasuke. I couldn't help but laugh as I realized how embarrassed he was now. He whipped his head around to face me with his eyes half closed as they started moving again and I leaned over and kissed him on his snout. The corner of his mouth turned up a little at that and he turned back around then ran to catch up with Naruto and Hinata.

…One hour later 10:00PM…

The landscape had changed now and we were in an area with few trees and plenty of vegetation. As he walked, a rabbit jumped out in front of Sasuke's nose. He followed it with his eyes until it hid into a hole but didn't make an effort to chase it. "_Tempting isn't it?" _Naruto asked and his question was clearly directed to Sasuke but I still heard him. _"Nah already ate," _he replied back.

"Wasn't what I was talking about," Naruto said motioning to the cabin far back behind where the rabbit disappeared. "Ha ha very funny. I'm sure you and Hinata have been there a couple times already haven't you?" Sasuke replied. I didn't really care what it was that they were talking about. I had my head rested in Sasuke's warm fur and my eyes were slowly closing due to the rhythmic motions as he ran through the wilderness. As my eyes closed, I fell into a peaceful and deep sleep.

_I was slowly opening my eyes and as I did so I could see nothing but a dark sky. I sat up and looked around me. I was in the wilderness but I was alone. Where were the others? Then I felt a presence behind me and I turned around but there was nothing there. When I turned back around, I saw the horrible images of Itachi standing over my father's dead body. The images faded and swirled around in a black hole fashion until Itachi's caped figure appeared in front of me. He was grinning at me and I could tell that he'd been the one showing me those images again. My black leathery wings sprouted out of my back and I charged at him. When I hit him with one clawed hand he disappeared and then so did the rest of the scenery. _

Now I awoke to see Sasuke leaning over me with a worried expression on his face. I sat up and looked around. We were no longer traveling but now everyone was relaxing in what appeared to be a cabin. Sasuke's hand was on my shoulder and he was asking, "Are you okay Yoru? You were making scared noises and I was worried about you."

"It was just a bad dream, that's all. I saw the images of my dad at Itachi's feet and then they swirled around and he appeared. I started to attack him but as I made contact he disappeared and so did everything else."

"Itachi haunted your dreams?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, ever since my father's death. He is always trying to make me lose my sanity in these dreams. I had one dream the night of my father's death where he tried to convince me that you were the reason he died, Sasuke," I explained looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"That's Itachi for you! This is the same man who killed his entire family plus yours, Yoru," Naruto exclaimed from across the room where he, Sakura, and Hinata were playing poker. I could only hope it wasn't strip poker, well I could see Naruto liking that but there was no way he could put Sakura and Hinata up to it. "Yes, I win!" he exclaimed as his pair of Kings beat Sakura's pair of Queens.

Hinata chuckled as she showed her hand. Somehow she'd managed to kick his butt with two pairs of Aces. Naruto's jaw dropped and he said, "Aww man." Sakura giggled at Naruto's displeasure. I looked at Sasuke hopeful and he nodded his head. We both walked over to the old, wait let me rephrase that, ancient table where they were playing and I asked, "Can I join in?"

Naruto looked at me with a sour expression and replied, "Not if you're as good as Hinata."

"Then I guess I'm safe," I replied slyly giving him my best poker face, which could definitely win an award if it was a contest.

Naruto groaned, "Aww man I'm doomed." Sakura and Hinata laughed at this. I sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke took a seat next to me and scooted it over a little. "Sorry. It's not strip poker Sasuke,"Naruto said and Sasuke gave him a sour face while Hinata punched him in the gut. After that short incident, we played a couple games of poker in which Hinata and I eliminated everyone else and eventually she beat me by making me go all in with four Kings to her four Aces. By now I was thinking that she must have the cards rigged or something so she always got the Aces.

By the time we finished playing it was midnight and we were all pretty tired. I, of course, wasn't all that tired after my nap earlier and the fact that vampires are nocturnal made me more apt to roam in the dark. Once the others had laid down in their sleeping bags and I heard Naruto's snoring, and Hinata and Sakura's steady breathing that told me they were asleep. When I didn't hear Sasuke's breathing even out I decided he probably couldn't sleep either.

I quietly crept outside but when I stepped onto the porch of the cabin, the wood creaked and I heard Naruto's snoring stop. "Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked from the shadows to my right. He walked up behind me to avoid making noise that might make Naruto wake up. "Come on. Let's go find a secluded spot somewhere," he whispered in my ear, taking my hand and leading me away from the cabin and Naruto's loud snoring. After running through the wilderness landscape for about ten minutes, we arrived at one large mesa that stood about fifty feet into the air.

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked. Sasuke smirked and looked at me. "Me?" I asked. He nodded his head and I shook mine. "I-I can't. I can't transform just like that."

"Yes you can. Get angry like you were on that night," he said and Itachi's face immediately popped into my head. My mind took me back to my living room and Itachi's blood covered figure and her father's dead body at his feet. The images flashed in her head until they became a puddle of blood with Itachi's face in it and her father's blood dripping off of his face. Sasuke began to back away from me as my breathing became faster and heavier and before I knew it I'd sprouted my brown bat wings, claws, and tail. My eyes flashed open to reveal yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. I looked at Sasuke and he still had the same smirk on his face and my eyes darted to the top of the mesa. In a flash, I'd grabbed Sasuke with my clawed hands and flew to the top of the rock. Once there, I noticed that there was a hole towards the center of it.

"You'll have to change back to go down there," he said once I'd let him go. "Think of peaceful or pleasurable thoughts to cancel out the angry ones. Think of something you like," he explained. I let out an annoyed growl as I started to think of all the good thoughts I had. One thought was a warm feeling that I couldn't put my finger on but I knew I was with two people, a man and a woman, probably my parents. Then another thought came to my mind and I started to change back. It was the image of the first time I kissed Sasuke. In no time I was back to normal and kneeling down at Sasuke's feet. He reached out a hand which I took and then I stood up.

He walked over to the hole in the stone ground. There appeared to be a cave inside the mesa. Sasuke motioned for me to follow him as he jumped down the hole. He slid down the smooth rain-worn stone with ease and landed on the smooth cave floor. He stood up, walked over to the end of the stone slide, and waited for me to slide down as well. When I did, he managed to catch me before I fell on the stone floor. Once he'd set me down on the cold stone floors of the cave, I said, "This is gorgeous."

The floor of the cave itself was made out of a marble-like stone that shone brightly and reflected the moonlight that crept through the hole in the roof. In the chamber where we were standing there was a waterfall whose source appeared to be the roof of the cave. On both sides of it, there were huge pieces of blue crystals that stuck out of their clusters like swords. On the left of me there was a stone staircase carved directly out of the very stone we stood on. I could see that the lower chamber appeared to be damp in some spots and there were puddles of sparkly rain water all over the ground. On my right there was another staircase that went up and Sasuke took my hand and led me up that one.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Sasuke did not respond but kept pulling me along with him until we were out of the small corridor and in another chamber. This one was somewhat darker than the last one since the only light reaching it was coming from the brightly lit corridor behind it and a small hole in the ceiling towards the stairs. There were large platforms that were like larger steps in this room and the steps were all dry. "Wow."

Sasuke turned to face me. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Oh yes. It's beautiful!" I replied. "It's not the only thing that's beautiful," he said quietly. I looked at him and he looked back at me with the same loving expression as I had. Walking up to him, I took his hands in mine and asked, "Sasuke, do you love me?"

Without hesitation, he said in the same low voice as me, "Yes, I do."


	11. Training in the Wilderness

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OC now is Yoru.**

_**Chapter 10**_

Next morning 7:00 AM

…Sasuke's POV…

When I woke up, Sakura was already awake and she was writing in a little pink book. I assumed this was her diary and so I did not watch her. I carefully eased away from Yoru's sleeping figure and went to stand in the doorway. Looking outside, I could see that the rain from the night before had turned into a light drizzle. I walked over to the wooden table where Sakura sat and took a seat. "So how'd you guys find out that we were leaving?" I asked making Sakura look up from her diary.

A smile appeared on her face and she answered, "When we were at the funeral she told Hinata and I that she was going to ask you to train her and we knew you could never say no to her."

I frowned, "Why not?" Sakura replied by making puppy dog eyes at me and poking out her bottom lip. "Oh."

From behind me, I could hear Yoru stirring in her sleep as she awoke slowly and to my left I heard Naruto and Hinata waking also. Yoru walked up behind me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in the chair next to me. Sakura closed the pink book and slid it down into her pocket before walking into another room of the house and disappearing for a few minutes. Naruto and Hinata came and sat down across from Yoru and I.

"So who's training with who?" Naruto asked looking at me. I thought about it for a second before I decided. "We can do teams. Girls VS. Boys. After all, in a real combat situation, that's probably how it would go. You and I are always the front line of defense for the team, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head wisely. "So what exactly are we going to do?" Yoru asked looking at me expectantly. "I was thinking instead of simply a duel we play a little game of Hide and Seek," I answered.

"Hide and Seek?" Yoru asked. "Yeah, that way you'll have to use all of your senses to their fullest in order to find the opponents," I replied.

"Then what?" Naruto interrupted. "What do you do after you find an opponent?"

"Tag them. Once you're tagged you're out. We'll do this until only one person is left standing," I explained.

"Too easy," Yoru said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Okay, we'll see about that," I replied showing her my own confident smirk.

"Alright you two get a room," Sakura said as she reentered the room with a platter of pancakes and five plates. "This day is going to be fun," she said once she'd sat down.

After we all finished eating, we split into our teams and spread out as far as possible. Then we started the game. Naruto and I changed into our stronger forms first before we started to search for the girls.

…Yoru's POV…

"Okay, I say we stick together for the most part until we find them. Once we find them we should split up to confuse them. Both Naruto and Sasuke have a great sense of smell right?" I said as we began concocting our plan. Sakura and Hinata both shook their heads. I pulled out the bottle of perfume I'd gotten for my birthday. "We'll all put some of this on so they don't know which of us is which. That's sure to confuse them."

Sakura and Hinata grinned mischievously and the plan was established. We all sprayed equal amounts of the perfume on ourselves and then we headed out in search of the boys.

After about thirty minutes, we found them, or rather I found them. They were walking through a dense spot of trees, Naruto in front. I signaled to Hinata, who was crouched close by me and she nodded her head. She stood up to cast a light spell when all of a sudden a ball of red chakra came flying across the clearing and hit her in the stomach. I saw Naruto standing at the edge of the trees and his gaze was on me. I narrowed my eyes at him before jumping backwards and into the tree, maybe five feet behind where I'd been crouched behind a bush.

I landed inside the tree's canopy and I peered between the lush green leaves and saw that Naruto was falling right into my trap. He walked straight across the clearing and stood only ten feet away from the tree I was in. I broke off one of the smaller twigs of the tree silently and as he neared I aimed up perfectly and flung the twig through the trees and it hit him directly on the nose. Defeated, he changed back to human form and walked over to Hinata who was sitting against a tree.

I sniffed the air and found that Sakura and Sasuke were now close together. I followed their scents, jumping into trees until I found them. Sasuke was dodging the kunai that Sakura was throwing at him. None of them hit him although they did come close. He was just too fast for Sakura. Finally he lunged at her and pinned her down to the ground. Then he raised his head and looked at me. It only took me two seconds to notice the sly smirk he had on his face and get out of there.

I had to plan something, an ambush or surprise attack, but first I had to get away from him. I wasn't fast enough on foot. As I jumped I let the images of Itachi flood my mind and I started to change. It was hard to do but I kept moving. Then I jumped and instead of coming back down I soared over the trees. My eyes darted around for something that would point me in the direction of the camp but all I could see below me were rocks and trees, nothing that I recognized. But then as I looked ahead of me I saw something that I did recognize, the mesa where'd Sasuke and I had been last night. I flew to the top of it and landed. I looked around and found the hole that led to the cave and from there I retraced my steps from the night before until I finally made my way back to the camp.

I knew that Sasuke would need a few more minutes to get here so I changed back to human form. I walked a little ways away from camp and stood there waiting. I could faintly hear the cracking of branches and the muffled noises that were made beneath Sasuke's padded feet as he got closer. I could also smell him and I knew it was definitely him coming. But suddenly he stopped and I realized that he'd smelled me. Now his feet were silent and his steps and breathing careful.

There was another sound though that was much closer and it was the sound of two people walking. Suddenly from behind some tall bushes and a couple of trees a man with maroon-colored hair stepped out into the opening. I turned to look at him. "Who are you?" I asked drawing the dagger from my left boot.

"Lady Yoru, my how you've grown," he said. "How do you know my name?" I asked my ears still listening as Sasuke ran toward me from behind. I waited until just the right instant and then threw the dagger backwards and it stabbed into Sasuke's leg. He immediately collapsed to the ground. I turned around and gasped before kneeling down beside him as he started to change back.

"A-are you okay Sasuke?" I asked in a worried voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey you won," he replied with a small smile before he winced at the pain. Once he'd turned completely back into his human form, I could see that his wound was bleeding badly. At the sight of his blood running from his arm where the dagger still pierced his flesh, my breathing got harder and I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Yoru! Are you okay?" he asked sharply making me snap out of my daze. "Yes. Um, Sasuke who is that by the way?" I asked as I regained my composure. He looked at the man with the maroon hair and said slowly, "That would be Niiro."

"Don't know who that is but that's good enough for me," I said, still confused. "He was one of your father's best fighters and his right hand man," Sasuke further explained and I nodded my head in response. "That would explain how he knows my name." I stood up and helped Sasuke up as Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto arrived at the camp. Sakura saw Sasuke's arm and she came over and helped him with it while Niiro came closer.

Then I heard someone else in the bushes behind him and I grabbed my remaining dagger and threw it at the source of the noise. But as the dagger neared its target a hand reached out and grabbed it. Out of the bushes a guy about Sasuke's age with red hair and strangely colored green eyes stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, too," he replied his face blank of all expression. He threw the dagger back to Yoru and it stuck in the ground at her feet.

"Hi Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hand vigorously. "Hello, Naruto." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red haired boy, while Sakura finished bandaging his arm. "What are you guys here for?" he asked.

Niiro replied, "We heard what happened and we realize how important it is for Yoru to receive the proper training necessary to protect herself. With both her parents and adopted father dead, it is my responsibility to train her. When Itachi attacks again, she will be strong enough to defeat him."

"Alone?" Sasuke questioned. "Possibly, but first her emotions must become stable again. Otherwise, they'll only get in the way," Niiro finished.

"What are you talking about?" Yoru asked, glancing at Sasuke in confusion. "Are you trying to tell me that I must dispel all of my emotions?"

"During battle, yes. Your emotions outside of battle will be okay as long as you don't let them affect your fight," Niiro replied his gaze following mine until it rested on Sasuke. As if he understood my feelings for the Uchiha, he nodded his head ever so slightly that I was just barely able to notice. I glanced at him as he got closer to me.

"So you're here to train me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the skinny man in front of me. As I looked closer I noticed that his arms were well-muscled for his small size and he appeared much stronger now that he was closer to me. "If so let me tell you, I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I don't need some long lost vampire coming to me and calling me a wimp."

"Yoru, Niiro is only here to help. He could probably do a better job of it than me anyways," Sasuke said resting his bandaged hand on my shoulder.

"But I don't even know him, and I'm certainly not willing to trust someone who sneaks up on me!" I snapped pulling away from Sasuke, leaving him to stare blankly at me. I could not read the expression on his face and I wondered if he was just hiding his emotions again. _Probably_, I told myself. My temper was flared now to its red-hot boiling point and I began to feel strangely disconnected from my friends. Something was happening to me, I never snapped at Sasuke or anyone for that matter. The part that scared me the most was that whatever was wrong with me was something out of my control.

Gaara had his head tilted slightly to one side as he looked at me with expressionless eyes. I felt everyone's gazes on me and it was all I could do to stop myself from flinching at the six pairs of eyes fixed on me with hard stares. Sasuke looked at me with confusion before glancing down at his bandaged hand. When he looked up his eyes gave away less of the confusion that he still felt as though he wasn't as lost as to the origin's of my strange behavior.

…Sasuke's POV…

Yoru was indeed acting strange around us as though she was feeling left out of whatever secrets we knew about her. What surprised me the most was her odd behavior only moments ago, when she'd shot back a temper-filled retort about Niiro. She never snapped or went off on anyone, especially not me. This was yet another of the undiscovered sides of the vampire heiress. Then I glanced down at my hand, wrapped in clean white bandages and remembered her reaction to seeing my blood.

_Of course! How could I be so stupid? She's like this because she hasn't had any blood since her fight with Itachi and the first time she wounded my hand_, I explained to myself my eyes wide with both fear and alarm. When I noticed everyone turn their gaze to me I forced myself to relax. I motioned for Niiro to come closer and I whispered into his ear, "I think she's acting weird because she hasn't had any blood lately."

Once he heard what I'd said, he nodded wisely and then looked back at Yoru, who was watching us and trying to listen to what we were saying. Looking back at me, he said in a low voice that only I could hear, "You could give her some of your blood. She'll take blood from you and it appears that yours satisfies her for a while."

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Yoru asked, her voice sharp like a dagger. Gaara flinched at the sharpness of the small girl's voice. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were staring at her with quizzical looks. Finally, I stood up straight to face Yoru, wondering what to do next. I was afraid of going near her for the threat of her snapping again but it seemed that she was feeling extremely insecure right now with everybody staring at her in confusion so I was forced to go to her.

I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. Now I was wondering how to explain to her that she needed to drink someone's blood before she passed out, but before I could say anything her eyes twirled around sleepily and her legs gave away and she feel into a slumber. _Well at least I don't have to explain the whole thing_, I thought as I caught her before she hit the ground.

I carried her back to the abandoned cabin where we were staying currently and everyone else followed me as I took her inside and laid her on the old battered couch where she'd slept the night before. Sakura walked over to her but I stopped her by blocking her path with my arm. She had a confused look on her face so I explained, "Sakura, she passed out because she's been avoiding her cravings for blood. If you try to help her she may bite you and turn you into a vampire and I don't think either of you wants that."

Sakura gulped but shot her unconscious friend a worried glance. "What are you going to do to help her?" she asked me.

"Give her blood," I answered simply pulling out a knife. I looked behind me and Hinata was staring at the knife warily and I remembered that seeing blood made her faint so I said, "Naruto, you take Hinata outside please." Naruto nodded and escorted Hinata outside while I took off the bandages on my right hand.

I knelt down beside my unconscious girlfriend and gritted my teeth while I made a shallow cut in my wrist. As the blood began to swell up from the wound, I tilted Yoru's head back and opened her mouth just enough to let the blood drip into her mouth. At first it only dripped from my wrist but after a few seconds there was a stream of blood running from my wrist.

Once I was satisfied that she'd had enough, I motioned to Sakura to come closer and she did so. I held out my hand and she started to heal it and before long the cut was sealed and the blood disappeared. Then she took my bandages and rewrapped my hand. I nodded my thanks to her and then turned to look at Yoru again. She was still asleep but at least we'd gotten some fresh blood into her system. I stood up and then went to sit on the couch beside her.

Sakura sat down in one of the wooden chairs and watched Yoru very carefully. Niiro stood looking at the heiress with a genuine look of worry on his face. Gaara simply stood with an emotionless face and arms crossed as he watched Yoru to see when she would wake up. Naruto and Hinata came back into the room after Naruto checked to see that there was no more blood being spilled that might make Hinata faint.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Yoru's eyes fluttered open like a butterfly flapping its wings and her baby blue orbs looked up at me with an unreadable expression. Then she swiped her tongue around the inside of her mouth and looked at my hand which was now bandaged all the way to my wrist. "Sasuke…" she started before looking around to see everyone looking at her again. She sat up and looked at everyone with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you people keep staring at me?" she asked in her normal tone of voice and Niiro nodded his head toward me while Sakura smiled widely at her friend's returned disposition.

"We're happy that you're awake again. You had me worried for a second when you passed out Yoru," Sakura explained before Yoru could get frustrated with the silence treatment again. I saw her roll her eyes and laugh under her breath and I smirked. It was good to have the normal Yoru back. Suddenly she turned her gaze around to look at me and I saw a strange expression filled with something like love or desire and I wondered what she was trying to say.

"My lady, if you will allow me, I wish to help train you and make you stronger," Niiro said making Yoru turn around to look at him. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of defeat before replying, "I can tell you're not taking no for an answer so yes. But on one condition, don't treat me like a weakling."

**End: Well I'm just going to end it here for now because I really need to put up another chapter because my mom has dominated the computer causing me to neglect my stories. **


	12. Danger at School

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OC now is Yoru.**

_**Chapter 11**_

Monday Morning 7:00 AM

…Sasuke's POV…

I awoke from my comfortable slumber to feel someone's warm breath on my neck. It was steady and I could tell that the girl sleeping beside me, her arms wrapped around my waist, was still asleep. I turned around to look at her and she stirred a bit. Lying cuddled up beside me was my girlfriend Yoru, her short brown hair lying over her face covering her closed eyes. Now I could remember what had happened to get us in this position.

We'd just got back home Sunday night from a weekend of nonstop training and we were exhausted. Niiro and Gaara would be staying with me in my mansion because of all of the extra space and so Yoru and I were stuck with the humble servant to her and my psychotic rival, neither of which could leave us alone. But eventually we'd gotten away from them when Yoru followed me into my room and I locked the door behind us. Finally we had some peace and quiet.

_We both lied down on my bed looking at each other while dressed in only our pajamas. Yoru was exhausted still from her training and she closed her eyes to try to sleep but then she started to shiver and she opened her eyes. "Sasuke, I'm cold..," she said in a small voice while looking at me with her big blue eyes. _

"_Come here," I said as I turned away from her and she scooted closer and pressed her body up against mine while wrapping her arms around my waist. And then we'd fallen asleep._

Now here I lied in the same position as when I'd fallen asleep Yoru's small frail body still curled against mine. I could remember the first time we'd been in this position. It was after I'd found her in an oak tree at the park and I brought her home. Just after we'd hugged at the realization of our destinies, Naruto and the girls came over and we watched a movie. He'd gotten a scary movie and I had a feeling I knew why… By the end of the movie Hinata was curled up in his lap and Yoru was lying on the couch with me held within my castle of arms. This was just like that time only reversed. Personally, I'd liked it better when I could see her but her warmth made this acceptable as well.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Yoru?" I asked now that my girlfriend had woken up.

"What time is it?.."

"7:05, why?" Now I turned around to face her making her arms release me. She looked down and started to rub her arms at the loss of my warmth but I quickly came closer and held her to my chest.

"We have school, you know," she said while laughing at my immediate reaction to her discomfort.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to leave the warmth of this bed."

"Nor do I, but remember Gaara is going to school with us today. And he's probably awake by now so we better get up," Yoru said with the traces of her tiredness still in her voice.

"Mmm…stupid Gaara," I said planting my face in Yoru's hair, that sweet-smelling hair that always made me crave for her. She pulled away from me and looked at my face. Then she moved in closer until her lips were inches away from mine. Then we heard knocking on my door and Yoru cursed under her breath before getting out of bed and reaching for her pale blue robe. She put hers on while I simply walked over to her in my pajamas (a/n pajamas as in pants, no shirt cuz that would not be sexy at all  ). I walked behind her with my arm wrapped around her waist as we headed to the door.

She unlocked the door and opened it up just a crack to see Gaara standing outside. When he saw my half-awake state and my arm wrapped around Yoru (a/n also shirtless and lookin' like he just got laid), he raised one non-existent eyebrow and then said, "Right…I'll wait." Then he just walked away and headed downstairs where Yoru and I could hear the sounds of food being cooked and the smell of bacon.

"Not a big talker is he?" Yoru asked as she walked back into my room to change clothes (a/n yeah she brought her clothes in there last night when they were trying to get away from red-headed stalkers). She walked over to my closet where she'd laid her clothes down and began to undress. _Wow, she's such a brave girl._

_**Yeah you should make her pay… **_A voice in my head said.

_Who are you?!_

_**No one. **_He said as he disappears again.

Quietly I snuck up behind Yoru as she started to take off her robe and I grabbed the robe from the top and gently pulled it off of her, making sure to let my fingers run across her bare skin. Once it was off, I looked down at her. She wore a pale blue pajama shirt with spaghetti straps. It only came down just past her upper thighs and I could see almost all of her pale skin. I lowered my head to her shoulder and kissed her neck, a gesture which she seemed to fall into. She turned around to face me and my hands immediately went to her waist as she looked up at me with hunger in her baby blue orbs. I pulled her closer to me and was starting to lean in towards her when another knock sounded on the door.

This time I left Yoru and walked over to the door alone. It sure was a good thing, too. There standing outside the door was Niiro an angered expression on his face. "You're going to be late. Breakfast is ready, so tell Lady Hokousha to get decent and you two can come down. You have five minutes," he said in a commanding tone and I stiffened at the way he'd said 'get decent.' What did he think we'd done?

I closed the door and walked back in only to find Yoru already dressed in a blue jean miniskirt and a pale blue form-fitting halter top. She had on some navy blue boots with straps on the sides and grey fishnet on her arms with dark blue fingerless gloves. She'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail which appeared spiky because of her short hair. "Awww…" I said making a fake sad face.

"It's okay. Just wait until Niiro and Gaara are gone okay?"

"Hmm…Okay but you promise?" I said giving in to her tactics as she came up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. Without a second thought, she stood on her toes and kissed me. It was short but it answered my question and left me craving more. Why couldn't they just go fix up Yoru's place and then leave us alone?

I laid my clothes on the bed and then we both walked downstairs. I let Yoru go first while I looked at her perfectly shaped body and admired her sense of fashion. As soon as we went downstairs, we heard Niiro's voice. He was talking to Gaara about something, but they stopped abruptly when Yoru came in. Gaara's orange juice spewed out of his mouth when he looked at Yoru and his eyes surveyed her up and down until I cleared my throat and came up behind her putting my arm around Yoru in a possessive way.

I had to make Gaara realize that Yoru was mine and not his so I made sure to put my hand directly on her waist so that there was no mistaking my meaning. _God, why did my girlfriend have to be so sexy? Now every guy will be oogling at her. I'll have to have Naruto watch her while I'm not there to make sure they don't try anything._

"Uh, Sasuke? It's okay, I think he gets it," Yoru said quietly directing her voice toward me as she sat down on the stool by the counter where our plates sat. I let go of her and sat down as we all continued to eat. After we finished eating, I went back upstairs and got dressed and when I came back down, Gaara was sitting on the couch and Yoru was talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, um okay…but I gotta warn you, I'm in a house with three men and well one of them is my boyfriend, one is my mentor, and the other is a horny teenager," she said to the person on the other line. To Gaara she added, "No offense."

"Um hmm yeah…OH MY GOD! For real, you're serious?! Okay well never mind what I said then, okay I'll see you in ten." Yoru finished her conversation and closed her phone while doing a little victory dance.

"What are you excited about?" I asked Yoru as I came to sit by her.

"Oh, nothing. By the way, Sakura will be here in ten she says with Naruto and Hinata. It's her turn to drive, remember?" Yoru said recovering from her excited state quickly.

…Ten minutes later…

The door bell rang and Naruto walked in. When he saw Yoru he stopped and his jaw dropped. "Whoa! Did you, Sakura, and Hinata get together to plan what you'd wear?" he asked as Hinata came in wearing a purple miniskirt (a/n yes I know. Hinata in a miniskirt is awesome right?), dark purple boots with straps, a lavender spaghetti strap shirt, purple fishnet, and dark purple fingerless gloves.

"Hi, you guys," she said without a single stutter as she waved shyly at Yoru and I. Once again, Gaara caught himself staring at the girl in the skimpy outfit and Naruto pulled Hinata closer to himself by her waist. Then he recovered from his angered state and said, "Just wait till you see Sakura!"

Gaara gave him a questionable look like, Yeah right. Nothing beats this. But boy was he wrong! In came Sakura, her hair pulled back like Yoru's and Hinata's tied with a red ribbon. She wore a red tube top with gold sequins and a tie that came around from the back and tied directly in the center drawing all attention to her cleavage (a/n yes she has it in this story), a pink miniskirt that was an inch shorter that both Yoru's and Hinata's. She wore dark red boots with straps and matching fishnet and fingerless gloves. But the shocking thing was how totally coordinated her outfit was. She had pink to go with her hair, red to match the bow, and her green eyes totally contrasted her outfit.

Gaara's jaw immediately dropped and all he could do was stare as Sakura walked over to Yoru and bent over the counter turned directly away from Gaara. "Remember what I said over the phone?" she asked Yoru in a hushed voice.

"Yep, it's definitely working. Ready for the next step?" Yoru answered and I looked directly opposite her at Gaara. _NO WAY!!! _I screamed on the inside. _Well, if it gets him away from Yoru, then I'm game for it._

"Playing hard to get? I got it," Sakura whispered to Yoru licking her lips evilly.

"If you're lucky it might not even take that much," Yoru whispered back before looking at me. "Don't ask."

"Oh I don't have to. I know what you're doing," I replied speaking in the same hushed tones as the two girls.

"What?!" They both asked looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Yeah, and I might be able to help you Sakura."

"Wait how?" Sakura asked turning around to look at Gaara who was now talking to Naruto who held Hinata close to his body to show that she was taken.

"Well, he's in most of my classes and so I'll get plenty of opportunities to suggest to him that you'd like some 'alone time' with him and eventually he should come around."

"That's an excellent idea! So you're really okay with it though, I mean you two are rivals."

"That's exactly why I'm going to do it. You see, unless he has someone to call his own, he'll constantly be gawking at Yoru and Hinata. You're single so therefore you'll be a better target. With him, knowing your current relationship status might just make it go even faster. So there's no problem at all," I said as the girls stared at me in total confusion at my understanding of their feelings.

"Hey you guys!! Come on or we'll be late," Naruto said as he, Gaara, and Hinata all walked out of the house and down the driveway to the car.

"Whose driving?" Gaara asked as he walked out the door.

"Sakura," Naruto answered simply walking down the driveway holding Hinata's hand.

Gaara made some other comment but I didn't get to hear what he said because he was talking too low. Before I knew it, Yoru was pulling me along with her to Sakura's car, a red 2007 convertible Mustang GT (a/n oh now what now what….yeah im more specific now). Sakura got in first and sat down in the driver's seat and Gaara got in the front seat before anyone else could while I sat in the back with Naruto, Hinata, and Yoru. It was too crowded in the back so Yoru moved over and sat in my lap instead.

I made sure that I held her skirt down as she turned around just in case Sakura's shorter skirt wasn't able to get Gaara's full attention. I rested my hand high on her thigh while she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head in the curve of my neck. Hinata was lying over Naruto's lap tired still after their training filled weekend in the wilderness. His arm was rested just below her curves and he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

…Yoru's POV…

If only Sasuke knew what little triggers went off in my body every time he touched me like that. He made it hard for me to keep my mind on anything else except the dirty thoughts that swam through my mind. But as I nuzzled against him, I found myself drifting off to sleep. And before too much longer, I started to dream.

_This time I dreamed of something different from what I'd been dreaming for the past couple months. I was there dressed in nothing more than my pajamas and Sasuke stood in front of me holding his arm out to stop me from going any closer. He wore nothing but his pajama pants but he stood there looking so serious and determined. When I looked at what was in front of me, I gasped. There stood Itachi transformed and towering over me as a midnight black werewolf with swirling red eyes. Sasuke began to change quickly and he yelled, "Run Yoru!"_

_I didn't want to leave him but one look into Sasuke's fierce red eyes made me wish for the warmth I'd felt at the beginning of this dream. So I ran and soon Sasuke and his brother were far away from me. I looked around and it finally registered where I was: Sasuke's house. Niiro came running up to me and looked at my terrified face before rushing up the stairs after Sasuke. Gaara and Naruto came up behind me and asked, "What's happening?"_

"_They're fighting. Don't go, please don't leave me alone Naruto. Itachi is up there and he is after Sasuke and I. Please stay here to protect me," I said, pleading with the blonde whose eyes had turned red and he looked at the staircase for a few seconds before Gaara pulled me away and Naruto ran up after Sasuke as well. _

"_No! He needs you. Where are Sakura and Hinata?" I asked the red head who'd already picked me up and was carrying me away from the house._

"_He can handle Itachi so don't worry," Gaara said but just as he did a painful scream could be heard through the still night air._

I jumped awake all of a sudden and looked at Sasuke, whose lap I was still sitting in. Then I felt something warm on my leg and looked down to see that Sasuke's hand was settled nicely on my thigh and I was back to the real world instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling his hand away to run his fingers along the soft skin of my cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You jumped. What is it?"

"I fell asleep and I had a bad dream."

"Well I guess that from now on I ought not let you get so comfortable, then…" Sasuke said kissing me on my neck.

"No, I like being comfortable. It's just that when I sleep I dream and when I dream I get scared."

"Really, well you didn't wake up in the middle of the night last night so what happened?" he asked me looking me straight in the eyes.

"I had other things on my mind," I replied mischievously.

"Okay you two, get a room!" Naruto said from where he sat with a waking Hinata in his lap.

"Sorry Naruto, but we beat you to that one," I said making him blush violently and glance down at Hinata.

"Hey no fair! You guys have a whole freakin' mansion and all I have is a little bitty apartment. You've got like fifty billion rooms in there," Naruto sulked.

"Minus two," Gaara said from his place in the front seat as Sakura pulled into the student parking area and parked the car.

"Oh, whoopdedoo! Like subtracting two rooms makes any difference!"

"No, but the fact that those two aren't the only ones in the house does," Gaara replied in a monotone voice opening the door and getting out of the car.

I scooted over while still in Sasuke's lap and opened the door. I climbed out of the car and Sasuke followed taking his place by my side with his arm wrapped around me. Gaara got out and quickly went all the way around the car to open the door for Sakura. When she got out, she smiled at him before walking away towards the front of the school and Gaara followed her. Naruto and Hinata had also gotten out and were ahead of us. We waited until no one was in sight before I turned to Sasuke.

"Hmm…I wish those two weren't in the house with us, don't you?" I asked and Sasuke shook his head. "But then again, you have a car. How about, after school, when we get home, we sneak out and go to the park for a bit?"

"That sounds like a date to me," Sasuke said leaning over a little bit to come closer to my face.

"Oh it is," I said as I stood up some and our lips were almost touching when an angry voice yelled out over the intercom, "MR.UCHIHA AND MS.HOKOUSHA!!! That's PDA! BACK AWAY FROM EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE BOTH SUSPENED!!!"

I sighed and then backed away from Sasuke as we started to the front of the school. Before we could get there, the bell rang and we were off to Algebra class. As I walked down the halls, every guy that I passed stopped and turned to look at me while Sasuke simply walked directly behind me to avoid their stares from reaching me.

When we got to our class, the door was open and Kakashi was, for once, in his classroom. What surprised me however was the woman standing beside him. She had a hold on his shirt and had pulled him close to her body and she looked up at him with lust in her eyes. Her hair was dark colored and was pulled into a spiky ponytail. She wore a tan jacket and underneath that a very revealing purple V-necked shirt and a black mini skirt. On her feet, she wore black stilettos and she stood up to give Kakashi a kiss. Luckily Sasuke and I were the only one's here so no one else witnessed our perverted little teacher getting his game on with this mystery woman.

"So who's this?" I asked drawing out all of my words as a sign of curiosity.

The woman with the purple hair spun around quickly, a blush plastered on her cheeks, as she rubbed the back of her hair and smiled broadly. "I'm Anko, Kakashi's sex kitten," she said and I noted the sarcasm in her voice.

"Riigghht. Well, nice to meet you Anko," I said before Sasuke and I walked to our seats. She exited out of the class quickly and as soon as she vanished the other students poured in. Naruto and Hinata were the last to arrive and when they did Hinata's face was red as a cherry.

I looked at her and she smiled excitedly as she and Naruto took their seats behind Sasuke and I. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down: _What happened? _Then I folded it up and passed it back to her.

Kakashi started passing out worksheets and I was working on mine when Hinata's finger poked me on my shoulder softly. I reached back and she put the note in my hand. I unfolded it and read: _Naruto kissed me and then he asked me to go to the movies with him where we'd be alone. Isn't that wonderful? I mean, alone time with your special someone._

I took my pencil and replied: _Yeah, well once we get Gaara hooked up with Sakura, me and Sasuke might get some alone time. BTW don't tell anyone about Sakura liking Gaara. It's kind of a secret right now. Yeah, but we're going to the park this afternoon. I can't wait._

After a few minutes, I'd finished the first half of the worksheet and Hinata tapped me on my shoulder again. I took the note and read it: _Neither can I. Sakura likes Gaara? Well, she shouldn't have a hard time getting him._

I turned around and shook my head. Then I balled the note up and threw it in the trash can while Kakashi wasn't looking and finished my work.

…Sasuke's POV…

I saw Hinata and Yoru passing notes and I got curious so I wrote a note to Naruto. _What do you think they're passing notes about?_

I passed it back to the blonde dobe and after a while he poked my shoulder and handed me the note. _I don't know. Probably that I kissed Hinata and planned for a movie date._

_He kissed Hinata? How come he didn't get caught?! I hate my life_… I thought to myself as I read his reply. _Okay, so what'd she say?_

He took the note when I passed it back to him and then answered back almost immediately: _What do you think teme?_

_Yeah stupid question_, I replied as I passed it back.

When I took the note back I narrowed my eyes at the dobe. It read: _Ya' think!!_

I balled up the note and then tossed it into the trash can while Kakashi had his nose buried in a different book. This one was a photo album and I could only imagine whose pictures were in there. When I finished my worksheet I looked over at Yoru. She was looking at me and she'd finished already. Then she took out her sketch pad and began to draw.

After about ten minutes, she'd drawn me as a caped figure, a hood over my head, holding her close to me. We stood on the shore of a vast ocean, a soft breeze blowing in our hair, the sun setting beneath the calm sea.

"I like it," I said and she looked up and grinned.

Then the bell rang and we walked down the hall together. When we got to our keyboarding class, the door was open but we had a substitute. It was a skinny woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked like a college student she was so small. When I entered holding Yoru's hand, she glared at us and I could feel her eyes stalking us all the way. Chills ran down my spine when I passed her and I caught a familiar prescence near me but I couldn't distinguish it. When I looked at Yoru, she was quivering and I wondered if she'd felt it too.

…Yoru's POV…

Screaming voices filled my head when I walked past the substitute. They were screaming things like "Help!" and "Death!" One of them even screamed "Itachi!" I was shaking, and I was staring in front of me as the screams echoed in my head. The screaming got louder and louder until my head hurt and I clenched my head in pain. I felt as though knives were stabbing me and it was all I could do to stop from screaming.

"Yoru-chan?!" Naruto's worried voice called. I could hardly hear him because of the screaming.

"Yoru?!" This time it was Sasuke's voice. I could detect the urgency in his voice but I could not respond because of the shrieking in my head.

"What is it? Oh my god, Yoru what's wrong?" Sakura's voice entered my mind but the shrieks seemed to push her away.

…Sakura's POV…

When I entered the classroom there was a substitute teacher. As Gaara and I passed her I could feel a strange aura around her. Gaara looked at me with an expression that clearly stated he'd felt it too. When we got over to where I sat, Yoru was sitting down and was clenching her head in pain. Sasuke and Naruto were worried about her and were calling her but she did not respond. When I got to her I could see that she was in more pain than I would have imagined.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads but Gaara grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He had a grimace on his face as he stared at our substitute teacher. Her appearance had changed and now she had black hair and red eyes, just like a…Uchiha! She had an evil grin on her face, wide enough so that we could see her fangs. _Oh my god, she's a werewolf!_ I thought.

...Hinata's POV…

I was walking down the hall to my class and I passed by Yoru's Keyboarding class. When I did, I saw that their substitute was glaring at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara. Yoru was sitting down and had her hands on her head, an obvious sign of pain. I could feel her evil aura and I also noticed that Gaara was glaring back at her.

Luckily, the other students weren't in there yet. Without another second to spare before their clash, I entered the classroom and quickly teleported all of us out of the school.

When everyone looked around them, they were in an empty stretch of dirt and rocks far away from civilization. Before I could go to the aid of my teammates, I felt a warmer presence behind me and a hand touched me on the shoulder. "Thank you, Hinata," a woman's voice said. _Wait, I know that voice…Tsunade-sama!_

Sure enough when I looked up, there was Tsunade, our principal. She was looking down at me with a smile and all I could do was gape at her.

**End: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! So you people thought Tsunade was human, eh? Well I couldn't have the three sanin be normal humans in the world where their students aren't can I (think…how would they be able to control them?)? Can anyone guess what she is? A hint is that she is one of the species that is already present. Jiraiya will come in next chapter along with a full explanation but don't be afraid to guess!**


	13. Saving the Princess

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OC now is Yoru.**

**Intro: Okay just a note so you don't get confused. The way to tell the strength of an angel in my story is by the number of wings they have...kind of like the demons in Naruto go by number of tails. Hinata has four wings or two sets. Also there will be a two new species of demon introduced and after the battle some things will be explained by our sanin. Another note is that demons that are mammals (like fox, wolf, cat, tiger, etc.) are measured by tails. Any of those other than mammals, such as snakes, eagles, falcons, etc. are measured by some other distinguishing trait (fangs, wings, horns, etc.) With the exception of those whose strength is measured in pairs, the highest level is 9. For angels and bird demons, the highest is 10 so the greater the number, the more powerful the demon/angel.**

_**Chapter 12**_

…Hinata's POV…

Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto-kun were already transforming. Naruto-kun stayed by Yoru's side while Gaara and Sasuke fought the female werewolf. They were winning while they outnumbered her but then another werewolf appeared on the hill above them. As he did, lightning pierced through the air and all I could see were his red eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! That's Itachi, Sasuke's brother!" I exclaimed.

"I know Hinata. I can feel his evil chakra. Wait—what the?" she said but then stopped when she looked behind Itachi. There on top of the hill, four werewolves appeared on either side of Itachi. Letting out a howl in command, all nine werewolves joined the fray. As they crowded the battle area, Naruto-kun fought to protect Yoru.

"I must help him Tsunade-sama!" I exclaimed looking back to her. She was glowing with white energy now and I could see two white shapes behind her.

"Yes, we both must help the boys. Yoru is my greatest concern, we must save her," she replied while looking forward at the ensuing fray. Her voice was strange to me and as I began to change, I watched as three more sets of wings appeared behind Tsunade. _ She's an angel! But not just an angel, a very __**powerful**__ angel!_

…Sasuke's POV…

I was fighting as best as I could when I saw Itachi arrive with reinforcements. Itachi…his name was like hot metal to me, making me cringe at just the feeling of death and hate that he rubbed off onto me. I started to go after him as he charged in, but the female I was fighting was too strong for me to leave to Gaara alone…and she stopped me.

"_Go Sasuke! He's after Yoru, you must save her!"_ Gaara's voice entered my head with a serious tone.

"_But what about you?"_ I asked not thinking that Itachi could reach her because of Naruto.

"_Forget me! I can handle this one and besides Yoru's health is the most important!"_ he answered and now I found that he was yelling in my head in irritation.

Without a second question, I took off in the direction of Yoru and Naruto. When I got there, Naruto was fighting two werewolves with Sakura but Yoru was nowhere to be found. Looking up, I could see a dark shadow that had something dangling from its mouth. Rage burned inside of me and I charged toward it. As I did, the shadow fled and then disappeared.

Following the scent of my brother, I came upon a huge mountain with a cave hole. I entered the cave to find the shadowy figure of my brother standing turned away from me. I could smell Yoru's hair but I could not find her. Where was she? What had that bastard done? _If he hurt Yoru, I'll kill him!_ I thought in anger as I scanned the cave for her before I engaged in battle with him. If she was in here and safe, I did not want to change that.

Then he turned around and I could finally see his face. Around his mouth I could see blood dripping down. _"Mmm…your girlfriend is delicious. Too bad you didn't make it in time, foolish little brother,"_ his voice said coolly as an evil grin came over his face. His teeth showed and I could see that he had blood in his mouth also.

"Why you!!!" I exclaimed before attacking my brother. I went for his neck, trying to grab hold of him with my teeth. I missed when he dodged and spun around slamming into me. I flew through the air and landed hard against the rock wall. Regaining my balance quickly I slashed at Itachi's throat with my long claws. Once again I missed but this time he clawed me straight down my side. Wincing in pain, I turned around and charged again. This time when he went to dodge, I jumped over him and spun on my toes coming back at him before he could react. I slashed his side with sharp claws and bit into his leg. He howled in both pain and surprise before kicking me off of him and then coming back with a bite. I dodged him this time and jumped onto his back, biting into his neck. Now, he had two bleeding wounds, one on his neck and the other on his side.

At that moment he threw me off and started heading to another part of the cave. I chased after him only to find that Yoru lay inside the open cavern still unconscious with blood staining her clothes around her stomach. Itachi ran towards her but in the blink of an eye, I'd countered his motion by jumping in front of him and slashing one of his legs leaving a deep wound. He let out another howl before growling at me and then running/limping away from Yoru and I.

I waited a while, expecting him to come back, but when he didn't I turned my attention back to Yoru. Slowly I began to turn back into my human form and slowly I came to the realization that I really had been too late. Sakura! I needed Sakura! Yoru's bleeding was bad, too bad. Even for a vampire it was bad. Itachi had struck a couple arteries when he bit her and now blood was pouring out of her wound like water.

Just as I stood back up and went to find Sakura, Yoru's weak voice said, "Sasuke…Sasuke don't leave. Please don't leave. The screaming in my head…what is it?"

"Yoru…you don't need to talk right now. Just stay calm. Is it still there?" I said.

"No…"

"Itachi. He probably used it to torture you, making you susceptible to him. Yoru, I have to get Sakura!"

"Not a problem." A monotone voice said from behind me and I could tell it was Gaara.

I turned around to see Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade looking at Yoru and I. Sakura immediately rushed up to Yoru, glanced at Gaara and Naruto pointedly, waited for them to leave, and then ripped Yoru's shirt to see the wound.

When she saw the depth and size, she gasped. "Sasuke, this is from Itachi?"

"Yes, he carried her in his mouth to this cave."

"Oh my god…Yoru don't worry I'll have you healed up in a jiffy!" Sakura said with as much enthusiasm as possible at the evil marks on her body. The fakeness in her voice worried me. Were Yoru's wounds that serious? What if they were fatal? How would I be able to live with losing her?

"Sakura, I will help you," a woman's voice said from behind. When I turned around to face her, I saw that it was Tsunade, her body glowing white. Hinata nodded her head and I relaxed. Our principle was an angel? How is that possible with Hinata being heir to the richest of angel families? Surely she would've known everyone in the entire angel society…

Even as my thoughts were clouded with doubt, I looked back to Yoru to find Sakura's glowing blue hands and Tsunade's glowing white hands over Yoru's wounds. With both of their powers combined, the cuts and blood disappeared leaving Yoru's smooth skin as it had been before she'd been attacked. Yoru relaxed at the lifting of her pain and then looked at me with tired eyes and gave me a weak smile.

Tsunade looked at us, smiled, and then motioned for Sakura to follow her as she walked back to where Hinata stood and the three left Yoru and I in the cave alone. Once they were gone, I turned back to Yoru. She was rested against the cave wall, her shirt ripped, hair undone, and overall looking very tattered and exhausted. I wished I could just sneak her away to my mansion, take her away from the pain that she felt as did I, and forget about all of the danger that surrounded us, but that could not happen. For one: Niiro was at my house, Tsunade probably wouldn't let us leave, and everyone was waiting for us outside the cave.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry," Yoru's weak voice said from beside me. I reached out and took her hand in mine as I scooted closer to her.

"What are you sorry for Yoru? None of this was your fault and…if anyone's to blame, it's me! I should have gone after Itachi first thing and kept him away from you. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I'd been a better protector."

"Sasuke, you're a great protector!" Yoru exclaimed regaining her energy almost instantly. "You've protected me from every danger that's ever confronted us and…don't ever deny it because it's true! You know it is! What about when you saved me from my own misery after I'd found out that I was a vampire? If you hadn't gotten me out of the pouring rain, I could've gotten sick and died! You helped me overcome my emotional pain when Itachi…when Itachi killed my father! You've protected me so much already that…I should've done the same for you. If I hadn't let my guard down, I could've prevented this but I didn't so it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, Sasuke…I hate it when you do that."

"Yoru,…thank you," I said finally. Smiling, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around my waist pressing her head up against my chest. At first I just sat there before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my lap, but then we heard Naruto's voice outside the cave and I remembered the other's waiting outside. "We probably ought to go relieve them of some stress, don't you think?" I asked Yoru as she looked up at me.

"Yeah. I can hear Naruto fretting already," she replied. She climbed out of my lap allowing me to stand before I helped her up and held her steady. Her shirt was covering enough of her skin that I didn't worry too much about Gaara but I still held her close to me in an attempt to support her frail body. When we walked out into the light of midday, I was a bit surprised at what I saw.

Of course, the gang was there: Naruto hugging Hinata off to the left and Gaara sitting down with his shirt off and Sakura healing a couple of his wounds while blushing madly at the sight of his abs in front of the entrance to the right a bit. On the left, however, Tsunade stood closest to the entrance while a man with long white hair, Jiraiya, stood behind her with a perverted glint in his eye, and another man with long straight black hair and wicked eyes stood the farthest away, looking like some sort of pedophile/murderer/psychotic science teacher (a/n the last one is what he is! Hehe.).

"What are you guys doing here? Jiraiya and Orochimaru…" I said in a questioning tone at the antics of the janitor and the freaky science teacher.

Tsunade spoke up before "Pervert" or "Snake" could say anything. "They are part of my gang, just as Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are of yours. Jiraiya and Orochimaru are long-term friends and partners of mine."

"Wait a sec'…partners?" I asked looking at the full-breasted woman suspiciously. (a/n yes, teenagers have dirty minds. Deal with it!!!)

"Not like that! I'll tell you once we get to my office, come on children!" she said turning around and walking away with Orochimaru and Jiraiya following close behind.

Yoru and I followed her, trailed closely by Naruto and Hinata, while Sakura and Gaara stayed far from the group. I had a feeling I knew why Gaara had held Sakura back from the rest of us, and I wasn't about to interrupt him for fear of losing my fingers…or toes.

…Tsunade's Office (15 minutes later)…

(a/n Time is no longer frozen!)

We all either sat or stood in the principle's office crowding into the room like ants. I stood directly behind the chair where Yoru sat while Naruto and Hinata shared a chair off to the side and Gaara let Sakura sit in the other chair while he stood beside her. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were behind the desk: Tsunade sitting in her chair with Orochimaru and Jiraiya standing on either side of her.

"What you six may or may not know by now is that the three of us are not human as you originally believed. I, Tsunade, am an eight-winged angel of the Middle Class Angelic Society."

"Eight-winged?!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the principle with wide eyes. As a four-tailed demon, he was way overpowered by an eight-winged angel of Tsunade's skill and age. "What about the pervy sage?"

"Haha, very funny nickname Naruto! I am a seven-tailed wolf demon of the Ice Wolf Pack," Jiraiya replied to Naruto's immature attitude.

"Seven?! How are _you_ a seven-tailed demon?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hehe I'll explain later…"

"What about you, Orochimaru?" Gaara's monotone voice said from beside Sakura's chair. Although his voice gave off no emotion, he glared at the snake bastard evilly and I could see the suspicion in his eyes.

"Sssss…That's Orochimaru-_sama_ to you…I am an eight-fanged snake demon…Sssss," the mysterious man said between snake-like laughs that made my skin crawl. I noticed Gaara stiffen at his tone and I could tell that he'd felt it too.

"Wha?! How are you guys so powerful and why didn't Hinata-chan know about you?" Naruto asked looking at Tsunade.

"Yes, why didn't she?" I asked curious as to how Hinata, the heir to her family fortune, did not know of a middle class angel as strong as Tsunade.

"Hmm…well, I guess you guys caught me," she answered shrugging in a laid back manner. "Well, first I had a bit of a…gambling problem…and a drinking problem. My parents tried to solve it but they couldn't. And then I did a little sum-sum with a certain demon and they found out about it from his best friend who was jealous 'cuz it wasn't him in that situation. So, they kicked me out and at that time I was only a four-winged angel so no one really cared."

At the telling of her story, Jiraiya grinned and Orochimaru scowled at the white-haired man with obvious jealousy in his eyes. I noticed this, along with Gaara, Naruto, and all three girls. Sakura started trying to hold back her laughter, Hinata let out a shy giggle, and Yoru simply smirked at the three older people who'd just entered a relapse of the past. Naruto shook his head at Jiraiya, Gaara's expression remained flat although I could see the amusement in his eyes, and I held the same smirk as Yoru did.

"Well, seeing the condition you six are in, I would recommend that you go home and if anyone asks, you all got checked out. No one has to know what went on," Tsunade paused to look at Yoru pointedly before finishing. "For your safety, it would be best if they didn't."

We all nodded our approval, but before we left I had to ask. "Tsunade-sama, when did you find out about us?"

"Well, let me start with you, Sasuke Uchiha. I, as an angel, know of your family and of your brother's crimes. Niiro told me about you when he said to be on the look out for Lady Hokousha's daughter, which is how I knew Yoru. I knew Naruto's father because he was trained by Jiraiya as a child and Jiraiya and I have always been friends. Hinata's family is the highest of all of the angel families which is how I knew her. Niiro told me about Gaara and Sakura…well, I witnessed her using her powers one day after training with Hinata last year. Any more questions?" she answered. I was surprised at how much she'd know about us from the beginning and also how much she'd kept secret from us.

"Uh yeah…" Jiraiya mumbled. "Is there any chance that what you mentioned earlier could happen again?"

"Well…I'd rather not say in front of the students…" Tsunade started. Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya while exiting shortly after all six of us had dashed out (yeah we made a run for it as soon as she said that!).

…Student Parking Lot: 30 seconds later (yeah, we wanted to get as far away from Jiraiya and Tsunade as possible and ASAP)

We all piled back into Sakura's car and got in the same positions as before: Yoru in my lap, Hinata in Naruto's, and Gaara sitting in the front with Sakura. This time, however, all of the girls were awake. Sakura decided to turn to the radio on and when she did, all three of them let out a squeal as "Never Again" started playing.

"That's my favorite song!" Sakura squealed. For once, I noticed Gaara with somewhat of an expression on his face although I couldn't quite read it. As the girls sang along with the song, Sakura pulled out of the parking lot (amazing how she could multi-task quite frankly).

After about ten minutes, Sakura dropped Hinata off. Naruto gave her a quick kiss before saying what time he'd pick her up and then letting her out of the car.

Ten more minutes later, she dropped Naruto off (he wanted extra time to get ready for his date). Then she turned around and drove back to my mansion. On the way, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's "Guardian Angel" came on and Sakura and Yoru sang along with it. In the middle of the song, Yoru stopped singing and turned around to look at me.

_I will never let you fall._

"That's my favorite song," she whispered looking at me with warm eyes.

_I'll stand up with you forever._

"Really? Why is that?" I asked.

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if savin' you sends me to heaven!_

"Because, you're the one singing it," she said metaphorically. I smirked down at her before the car came to a stop in front of the mansion.

_Cuz you're my…you're my…myayay_

_My true love, my whole world_

_Please don't throw that away!_

I let her out of the car first and then I followed. "Bye Sakura," Yoru said before looking at Gaara and smiling back at Sakura. She winked and Sakura gave her a crooked smile before driving off with Gaara (a/n who is staying at Sasuke's btw) still in tow.

We walked up the driveway together, my hand set on her waist holding her closely. When we got inside, Niiro was pacing in the kitchen. Before either of us could say anything he said, "I just heard from Tsunade that you were attacked and that Lady Hokousha was nearly _killed_! What is the meaning of this Mr. Uchiha?! I want answers and I want them now!" He had anger in his voice and I could tell that he blamed the whole thing on me.

I looked down at Yoru and she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes before walking up the stairs to change clothes. Once she was gone, Niiro immediately bombarded me with questions.

"You are supposed to protect her at all costs, even your life Sasuke! How is it that she was attacked if you were protecting her?!" Niiro asked still enraged at the circumstances of today.

Trying to hold my cool, I said, "Gaara and I were fighting another werewolf. He had nine others with him, all of them being stronger than one werewolf could handle. Gaara was the one that informed me that Yoru had been taken. Naruto was protecting her but there were too many distracting him."

"It is not Naruto's job to protect Lady Hokousha! It is yours as the heir to the throne of the werewolves and the one who is part of the prophecy! How the hell could they chose someone as irresponsible to be her protector?! Maybe, they were wrong! Maybe, you're not the one that was meant to be her protector. After all, your brother's eyes are the same as yours!"

"You know what?! I don't give a damn who you think you are! You are not Yoru's father and you don't make decisions for her! I'm all she has and if you want to ruin that, then I suggest you leave before you make me angry! Besides, my brother could never love someone. There is no way that he could've been the right person because he wouldn't dare risk his life for a woman! Don't ever suggest something like that!" I finally exclaimed losing my cool to my boiling temper.

…Yoru's POV…

I knew when we walked in the door that Niiro was angry. The rage he was giving off was overwhelming, but it wasn't Sasuke's fault. He was distracted by his brother's cunning antics. The important thing was that I was safe and no one was harmed too badly. As I undressed from my bloody clothes, I could hear Niiro yelling at Sasuke. I'd always known Sasuke to be very quiet and controlled but then again, no one pushed that Uchiha around. I knew he could only take so much before he would break and that was just what happened. I heard his voice louder than I'd ever heard him before. Although I couldn't make out what he was saying I knew that he'd just reached his breaking point.

The next thing I heard were his footsteps coming up the stairs. By now I'd stripped down to my underwear, so I reached and grabbed my silk robe quickly and put it on but I didn't bother to tie it. When I turned around, Sasuke opened the door, walked in and sat on the bed turned away from me.

I watched him fume in silence for a while before I decided to try to comfort him. I walked up behind him, climbed on the bed and crawled over to him. I knelt down behind him for a little bit just looking at him before reaching my hands up and gently massaging his shoulders. I instantly felt him relax beneath my hands and I smiled to myself.

Deciding to play with him a little bit, I stopped and moved my hands down to the edge of his shirt. Slowly I eased them into his shirt, one move down while the other moved up and ran over his smooth, well-toned abs.

I heard a satisfied noise come from him when I did this and the next thing I knew, he'd pulled me around and I lay on my back on the soft bed. Sasuke looked me over before leaning down to kiss me. He seemed satisfied that he'd finally had the chance and he made it even more special by the actions of his hands.

Once again, at his touch, little triggers went off in my body and I could feel my hormones rushing through my body, urging me forward. I could tell that his were too just by looking at him. His hands ran over my skin softly but in a possessive sort of way. From one end to the other, his hands traveled over my skin, pulling my little triggers as he went. When he reached my curves his hands stopped and he looked at me. I made a frustrated sound and he smirked but did not go any farther.

He knew he wanted to so why did he hesitate? Then he looked at the door and I inwardly nodded. Niiro was still in the house, and he could be spying on us so we had to be careful. I sighed, meaning to do so in my thoughts, but accidentally doing so out loud. Sasuke smirked at me, and without my expecting it, he moved one hand over to the spot that he'd hesitated to go to before. I gasped a little at his sudden movement, but then decided to counter. Just before I did however, I heard the front door slam shut.

Sasuke sat back up and walked over to the door, while I watched from my position, still lying on the bed in my underwear and an untied silk robe. I got up when he opened the door and came behind him, weaving my hands underneath his arms and into his shirt (stupid shirt!). He relaxed again before opening the door and looking down the hall.

I took my hands away and moved over so that I could see. What I saw startled me a bit. In the front door walked Gaara, his hair tangled, clothes crinkled, and sweat on his neck. When he walked up the stairs with a pink-haired girl following behind him, I gasped. She too, looked slightly disheveled but in a more girly sophisticated way. They walked down the hall and entered into the room on the end. Sakura turned around and winked at me before entering the room with her red-headed partner.

When Sasuke closed the door, we looked at each other for a while before Sasuke smirked and said, "Well that was fast."

"Yeah…" I replied before saying, "I need to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll wait in here for you," Sasuke said walking over to his bed and laying down while I took off my robe and went into the bathroom. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me even after I'd gone into the bathroom so I didn't shut the door. As I turned the water on and took off my bra and panties, I could still feel his eyes on me but this time he was closer, so close I could feel his breath in my ear.

**End: Oooo such naughty teenagers! Especially Sakura and Gaara, yeah if you were wondering they did a little sum-sum in Sakura's car when they went off together and so now they're just going into Gaara's room to finish what they started. Yes, I know, Sakura seems like a whore. Well, I actually like Sakura but see, she's going to be the first of the three girls to get pregnant and that will be a sixteen to Gaara so their relationship is going fast. Well, I had to stop it here first of all because of the length and second because of the time and I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed. Also I'm getting tired, and the quality of my writing goes down when I'm sleepy. Plz R&R!!!**


	14. Playing Dirty

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OCs are Yoru, Niiro, and Itachi's sex kitten (nah, jk). Technically the last one isn't an OC yet, but she will be…as soon as I give her a name. In fact…how about you guys help me think of a name? Another fact about her is that she really is with Itachi. She looks like a Uchiha because Itachi turned her into a werewolf, giving her the red eyes but she already had the hair.**

**Intro: Yeah so that last chap left you wondering what would happen. Maybe for the sake of a T rated story, I should skip the shower scene…well yeah since I don't know the age of my readers I think I will. Sorry older readers! BTW, for those who really enjoy this story, there will be a sequel that centers on Sasuke and Yoru's daughter. The other couples will also have children, hehe I can't say any more.**

**Names for Itachi's sex kitten(she'll play a bigger part in the sequel), jk:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 1_

**Aijou**- means "love"

**Shishi**- means "lion"

**Vote for your favorite or give suggestions and the meanings so I'll know. Okay, now for the chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

_**Chapter 13**_

…Yoru's POV…

I woke up to find myself in Sasuke's bed. I could feel his warm body behind me and I smiled at the close proximity that we were in to each other. His arms were wrapped around my middle and his hands touched my bare skin. I turned to look at him and when I did his hands shuffled and moved in opposite directions. I smiled a bit at his gesture before whispering, "I know you're awake."

"Hn…" he replied. Obviously he didn't want to be awake. Instead of making an effort to get out of bed, he pulled me closer instead. Nuzzling his head into my neck, he whispered, "I don't want to wake up. I feel nice and warm right now."

I smiled before replying, "So do I, but what if Niiro comes in and finds us like this?"

"Forget Niiro. I'm mad at him right now, and besides, the door is locked. I locked it when you went in the bathroom."

"Oh. Well, what about Sakura and Gaara?" I asked, remembering my pink-haired friend and her dirty deed. I knew when I saw Gaara come in what had happened and I couldn't have been happier, but what if..? Never mind.

"Hmm…We probably ought not interrupt them. Why don't we just sleep the rest of the day?.." he asked in a whiny voice.

"Because that would be a waste of time…" I answered in the same voice.

"Not when I'm with you," Sasuke whispered in my ear before turning his face down and kissing my exposed neck. I was about to turn around and kiss him back when I heard footsteps in the hallway. They were shortly followed by a knock on the door. "It's probably Sakura," Sasuke whispered while letting me slip out from under the covers.

I got out and put on my robe, tying it before opening the door just a crack. Outside, staring at me with cold brown eyes, was Niiro. His red hair looked almost black in the darkness of the hall. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I'm here to apologize, Lady Hokousha," Niiro said.

"Who is it Yoru?" Sasuke asked from under the covers, obviously pissed that we'd been interrupted and realizing that it wasn't Sakura.

I turned to him and said, "Niiro."

"Niiro? Close the door Yoru, I don't want to talk to that bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed staring through the door as if he was looking at my red headed sensei.

"I'm sorry Niiro, what were you saying?" I asked turning back to him in an attempt to avoid Sasuke's anger.

"I'm sorry for trying to control you and tell Sasuke that I apologize for yelling at him," Niiro responded. "It is none of my business what you do and I shouldn't have interfered with your life. I will leave at the end of this week."

"What made you come to this conclusion?" I asked confused at the sudden change of heart. Sasuke was still glaring at the door from behind me.

"I left after Sasuke-san and I fought which got me thinking about whether or not my actions were for the best. After I thought about it, I decided that fighting only made you nervous and as my leader I do not wish that upon you so it is for your good that I apologize and leave as soon as possible."

"Niiro..I know you were only trying to help. I appreciate your concern and you're free to leave whenever you wish but just remember that we're stronger in numbers and Gaara—ahem—won't be leaving any time soon. If you go off on your own, Itachi might find you and kill you. Also, he'd probably find out where I am and that would definitely end badly. Just think it over carefully Niiro."

"Yes, my lady. I will do as you say and think it over," Niiro said with a formal tone. It was as if he was speaking to his queen or something. (a/n well…technically…she kinda is his queen but she's naïve and doesn't know that.)

I nodded and then he left. When I turned around Sasuke's scowl was gone and he looked at me with a smirk. He'd also put on his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me with his smirk plastered on his face. "What?" I asked cocking my head inquisitively.

"You're very good at being a leader and making wise choices. Once you're of age, I'm sure you'll be a great queen for the remainder of your people," he said with that same smirk.

"As will you, Mr. I'm-the-heir-to-the-werewolf-throne-and-I'm-gonna-tell-my-girlfriend-how-great-of-a-leader-she'll-be," At this point I took a long deep breath. _Wow! Calling him by his full title is exhausting!_ I thought with a smile.

"I'm serious and besides, your subjects will certainly respect you since Niiro is pretty well known in the vampire community. His influence will spread through the rest of them. I, on the other hand, have to gain the werewolves respect slowly after what my brother did. Also some werewolves still believe that Itachi is the rightful heir and my destiny was chosen with the prophecy. I have much more to deal with than you do," Sasuke explained as I came and sat down by him.

I laid over his legs and looked at the ceiling as a thought came to mind. "Sasuke, when you take you place as Leader or Alpha or whatever of the werewolves, what's the first thing you'll do?" I asked curiously while tilting my head and looking at his strange light fixture. It was blue glass and had a skull in the middle outlined in black.

"I don't really know. Once the entire community is gathered together in one place, I might think about merging with the vampires in order to ensure that the peace between our clans remains long after we are gone," he answered with a smart political tone to his voice.

"I was thinking that, too. I'll also be able to see you all the time if we merge communities which would be a pretty good benefit."

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke replied looking down at my skinny figure. The robe was only tied around my waist so it hung off of every other part except my shoulders. He stared at the opening of my robe with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke, do you think we'll get to spend time together once we take control of our clans?" I asked looking at him with a serious face despite the mischievous glances he was giving me.

"Well Yoru, we'll have a lot of duties but as long as there is peace, we should be able to see each other often. We can't let our jobs interfere with our destinies," he said losing the playfulness in his expression.

"You promise?" I asked in a soft voice sitting up from his lap and turning around to look at him. In the process, my robe came untied and left me exposed to Sasuke's wandering eyes.

"Yes, Yoru. I promise," he said. I replied with a smile and Sasuke leaned over and started kissing me in a melodic way, his hands traveling over my body as he used his strength to push me into a lying position on the bed. I sighed but only for the sound to be muffled by Sasuke's mouth which covered my own.

When he backed off to get some air, I said, "No fair."

"What's not fair?" he asked gasping for breath after such a long kiss.

"How come you get to be on top?" I answered flipping myself over and changing our positions.

…one hour later…

6:00PM

I awoke and Sasuke was already getting redressed. I sat up in the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover myself. While he was putting his shirt back on, I made an annoyed sound and gave him a glare. "What?" he asked. "We don't live alone, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I like it better when you leave your shirt off," I replied mischievously.

"I know, and I feel the same about you," Sasuke replied with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him and poked my lip out a little and he held back a laugh. "You better get dressed, too. Niiro's probably already cooked something for us."

"Okay," I replied before getting out of the bed and getting dressed while Sasuke fixed his hair, making it look like normal. I combed through my hair after I'd put my clothes on and we walked down the stairs with Sasuke holding my hand.

Once I could see around the corner to the snack bar in the kitchen, I noticed a familiar pink head sitting next to the familiar red headed werewolf, Gaara. Obviously she hadn't worried too much about people finding out what she had been doing with Gaara because she'd left her hair a mess and she still looked dazed. Faintly, I wondered just how long they had been in their.

I went and sat across from Sakura and Sasuke sat next to me and across from Gaara. Niiro came and served us plates of steaming food. "Whoa…what's so special today, Niiro?" Gaara asked when he looked down at his plate of shrimp and fried rice with egg rolls and sweet and sour chicken. (a/n I don't think it's Japanese but I love Chinese food so I'll just make it sound like it fits because those are my faves.)

"Nothing's special. I'm just treating the guest," Niiro replied with a pointed stare to Sakura.

"No need to worry about that Niiro, Gaara's already taken that liberty," Sasuke said with a joking tone before receiving a swift kick in the shin by an angry (and scary) Gaara. Niiro didn't seem to get the joke or Gaara's anger so I summed up that he must have been out of the house for a _long_ time. _Damn, if only I would have known..,_ I thought silently, thinking of all the things that could have happened.

"Really, well from what I hear you took the liberty of treating Yoru almost as soon as she arrived to Konoha," Gaara said receiving a scowl from Sasuke who proceeded to eat his food instead of continue to exchange words with Gaara who had now planted a satisfied smirk on his face before he too ate his food.

Needless to say, Sakura and I finished first since we hadn't got caught up in the guy's conversation. I took Sakura to what was _supposed_ to be my room but had turned out being deserted because I left it for Sasuke's room. (bigger bed, what can I say?)

As soon as I'd closed the door, Sakura let out a sigh and I asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I'm sure you're smart enough to know what Gaara and I were doing, but what you don't know is what he said to me afterwards," Sakura answered with a sly gaze in my direction as we both sat down on my bed.

"Spill," I replied looking at her seriously and leaning forward at the thought of some juicy news.

"He told me everything: how much he had wanted to be with me whenever I was crushing on Sasuke, how happy he had been to find you in Sasuke's arms, how he had rejoiced at the fact of me being single, _and_ that he loved me!"

"Oh my god! Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! And he was so sexy about it because with every confession he kissed me and had me on the edge of my seat to find out what he really wanted to say."

"Okay, that was a little much but I guess that would be really sexy," I replied to her Cupid-struck free talk about the man that she obviously loved in return.

"So, what about you and Sasuke, Yoru-chan? I saw you two standing in the doorway, and Sasuke was looking pretty hot. Did you do anything?"

"Um…well…nothing extreme," I said partly embarrassed that Sakura had such a good story but mine was so dull.

"Are you kidding me, Yoru? You can't tell me that after all that time you guys didn't do anything!"

"Well, no not really..," I replied looking down at my hands.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for one, Niiro came to the door and interrupted us as I had figured he would, and second, I wasn't comfortable doing anything while there was someone else in the house."

Sakura looked as if she'd gotten an idea. "Well, what if Gaara and I convinced Niiro to leave the house with us for a few hours? Would you do something then?"

I looked at her as if she were a genius. "That is a great idea! And I can't answer that last question: it would ruin the surprise."

"Good, then we'll put the plan into immediate action," Sakura said and she gave me a high-five.

…Sasuke's POV…

The girls had been gone for a long time. I could only surmise that Yoru must have been getting the spill on Sakura and Gaara's little (or very big) fling in the bedroom. Niiro, Gaara, and I had taken to watching TV once we'd finished eating. Niiro was the only one paying any real attention to what was on the screen. Gaara was dazed, staring off into space with a thoughtful look on his face. _Sakura_, I thought while at the same time thinking about how much I wish they would all just leave.

About the time that I was thinking this, Sakura came down with fully combed hair and said to Gaara, "I'm going shopping and I want you to come with me." Gaara looked at Sakura for a second with a confused look on his face, and then he decided to follow her anyways. They went out the door but only to return a few minutes later. "Why don't you come with us, Niiro?" Sakura asked peeking through the front door, probably to hide the fact that Gaara's hand had a firm grasp of her rear.

Turning off the TV, Niiro replied, "Well, I guess so."

"Okay good, come on," Sakura said, letting Niiro go out the door. Once he was outside, Sakura stepped inside just a step and said, "Oh by the way Sasuke, we'll be gone a couple hours probably, so tootles!"

She quickly exited the house and the door closed with a resounding slam that echoed through the near empty house. I better go find Yoru, I thought to myself as I got up and went to the stairs. But once I turned the corner, I was met by the mischievous glare of Yoru. Looking at her from head to toe, I realized that she was being none too modest. She'd come out in her robe, with it tied at the waist and it didn't look like there was anything underneath it.

"Looks like we're all alone, Sasuke," Yoru said in her oh-so-seductive voice as she began to undo the robe.

**End: Hehe, I know you love it right. Well, Sakura was kind of upset at the lack of a true love life that Yoru and Sasuke were having so she decided to plan everything so that Yoru and Sasuke could finally do what they really wanted to do. It kind of sucked that Niiro kept interrupting them but Gaara and Sakura had all the time that they wanted together. BTW, if I don't get any votes for the name of Itachi's lover then I'll just choose myself. R&R**

**Names for Itachi's sex kitten(she'll play a bigger part in the sequel), jk:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 1_

**Aijou**- means "love"

**Shishi**- means "lion"


	15. Pleasure to Pain

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OCs are Yoru, Niiro, and Itachi's sex kitten (nah, jk). Technically the last one isn't an OC yet, but she will be…as soon as I give her a name. In fact…how about you guys help me think of a name? Another fact about her is that she really is **_**with**_** Itachi. She looks like an Uchiha because Itachi turned her into a werewolf, giving her the red eyes but she already had the hair.**

**Intro: Yeah so that last chap left you wondering what would happen well you'll just have to read. For those who really enjoy this story, there will be a sequel that centers on Sasuke and Yoru's daughter. The other couples will also have children, hehe I can't say any more and I've already written the first chapter. The problem is that I wrote it on paper and I'd only typed part of it so I'm freaking out right now because I can't find the rest of the chapter.**

**Names for Itachi's sex kitten(she'll play a bigger part in the sequel), jk about the sex kitten:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 1_

**Aijou**- means "love"

**Shishi**- means "lion"

**Vote for your favorite or give suggestions and the meanings so I'll know. **

_**Chapter 14**_

…Sasuke's POV…

I won't tell what happened to me at that moment because it would be too graphic, but it happened still and it was like an animal from deep inside was suddenly released inside of me. I climbed up the stairs to Yoru and put my hands up against her curves and began gently pushing her back to the bedroom but she bumped up against the door frame, probably on purpose, and caused me to come closer. She lifted a skinny leg up and the robe fell back exposing her bare skin.

I moved one hand from her chest and caught her leg, gently moving my hand up and under the folds of her robe. She really didn't have anything on underneath her robe! My eyes widened and Yoru smirked before reaching for the buckle of my belt, undid it, and then began reaching for the button on my pants. As she undid my pants, I held onto her and walked her back into my room until she fell back against the bed, uncovering even more of her creamy flesh as the robe came undone. I pulled off my shirt as my pants and undergarments fell down into a heap at my feet.

Satisfied with my equal nakedness, Yoru began to open the robe to expose all of her bare flesh but I had already climbed on the bed and I reached my hands under the folds of the black robe. I massaged her until she let go of her clothes and sat up some to allow me to complete the process of undressing her. Once I had, she pulled me down into her and began kissing me in a needy, desperate way. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," she whispered between kisses.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," I replied as I took charge of the situation and dominated the kissing game. Yoru's satisfied sigh told me to continue and I did until there was no backing out.

…Yoru's POV…

…1 hour later…

I looked across at Sasuke who seemed to be out of breath after a full hour of fulfilling our sexual urges for each other. Sure the prophecy and our own choices had already chosen our fate, but this had sealed it for good. Our destiny, to love each other, was locked in place and it would never be changed. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at me. His expression held the same knowledge of the truth as mine and I knew that he had felt our bond strengthen during our execution of our deepest feelings.

"I love you, Yoru," Sasuke said startling me by his taking charge in getting all mushy for once.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I replied with a warm smile and gave him a tender kiss before he pulled me closer and held me against his warm body, filling me with more than just physical warmth. We laid there for about fifteen minutes, listening to each other breathing and taking in the sights and smells of each other, until we heard the door open downstairs.

Soon, there were voices downstairs. Although I couldn't recognize them, I figured that it must be Niiro, Gaara, and Sakura coming back from shopping. Sasuke and I got out of the bed and got dressed. I'd just got my clothes on when I heard someone walking up the stairs. Finally, I relaxed when I recognized  
Gaara's monotone voice, "I'm going to bed, Niiro. See you in the morning." Then I heard Niiro's reply of, "Okay, me too. I'm going to go check on Sasuke and Yoru first though."

A knock battered on the door and Niiro asked, "Lady Hokousha? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Niiro," I replied as I walked to the door. I opened it up to find a very sleepy looking Niiro looking at me with caring eyes.

"I was just checking on you. Oh, and Sakura said to tell you that she was going home and that she said, 'You're welcome.' Whatever that means…" Niiro said when I came to the door.

"Thanks Niiro. Are you going to sleep now?" I asked.

"Yes, in a minute or two, why?" he asked with curiosity.

"I just wanted to say goodnight is all," I replied to him.

"Goodnight to you too, my Lady," he answered with a bow as he walked away and disappeared into the now dark hallway.

I closed the door and turned around to find Sasuke standing right behind me. I jumped at first at his sudden appearance and it caused him to smirk before taking me by the waist and planting a firm but passionate kiss on my lips. "What's wrong?" I asked once he was finished.

"Nothing now. I just needed to do that," Sasuke replied with a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Hadn't he already done that a million times in the past hour? What was wrong with Sasuke?

"Although we have our future all planned out for ourselves, I know that not everything goes perfectly into place. Our pasts have to be some indicator of our futures and I won't feel secure until Itachi is dead. In case we never get to share our passion with each other again, I want it to be memorable enough. I also want to make sure that if something bad should happen to either of us, we will die knowing how much we were truly loved."

"Aww…that's so sweet Sasuke. We'll take care of Itachi, I promise. And as long as you're here to protect me, I'm sure that nothing bad will ever happen to me. And I can protect you too, and that a way we won't have to worry about the future's uncertainties. Sasuke, I know that we have a bright future together and no matter what happens now that image never fades. I just know that everything will be okay. You have to have faith too," I replied to his worries about tragedy and death.

"Okay…but what do you see in our future?" he answered.

"I can't tell you because it would ruin the surprise," I said mischievously as I reached up and gave him a kiss before walking over to the bed. I took off my outer garments and folded them in a neat pile as I prepared to go to bed. Sasuke watched me the whole time but, surprisingly, did not attempt to pull me into another of his love traps (a/n sex, if you don't get it. She's in her undies, so yeah…).

He followed my lead and got down to his boxers and then laid down and covered himself with the thick blankets and moving closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he fell asleep. Once I could hear his steady breathing and knew that he was asleep, the sandman soon captured my eyes as well and I drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

_My heart pounding in my head, I ran down the dark alleys and streets of Konoha, Sasuke at my side. Naruto jumped on the tops of buildings while Sakura had already gotten to the woods where she and Hinata would meet us. Naruto soon jetted ahead and disappeared into the woods. Now it was just Sasuke and I. I could hear the shouts of the mob behind us and a deafening howl filled the night sky. _

_They were catching up to us. "Go Yoru, I'll hold them off! Run!" Sasuke exclaimed. I hated splitting up in times like these but I did what he said because he had already started transforming. I ran away from the spot where Sasuke stood ready to fend off our pursuers. But as I got to the end of the alley and onto large street, I realized that we had been tricked. The mob wasn't behind us; they had made a detour to cut us off. As they neared with stakes and garlic ready for me, I ran but tripped on a root. In a flash, it happened just as I remembered from my previous dreams weeks ago: Sasuke, with his hood back in place on his black cape came to my rescue, catching me before I could ever touch the ground. _

_He picked me up in his arms as pain shot through my ankle and took me into the woods where we were once again met by Sakura in a dark green cape and Naruto in a maroon one. Sakura said to Sasuke, "We must hurry before they catch her. Your brother is with them." Sasuke's eyes flashed and I knew that he wanted to kill his brother and this would be his opportunity. "No. You can't fight him," the girl said reading his mind. "He has too many people with him. Our best chances are to run away. We have to get far enough away so that he can't track us. Naruto will have to cover our scent." She pointed to Naruto._

"_Fine, but we must make sure that Yoru is safe and hidden from him," Sasuke said._

"_Don't worry. Gaara's got that covered. He and Niiro are posing as you and Yoru," Sakura said in regards to Sasuke's concerns. "They'll lead him away from us so that we can escape."_

"_What about Hinata?" I asked in a weak voice. This pain was really starting to get to me._

"_She's waiting at our safe house. Come on, we better go!" Sakura answered before addressing the boys._

My body chose that moment to wake me from my dream and I returned to the real world to find Sasuke staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Yoru?" he asked.

"Why do you ask that?" I replied as if nothing was wrong.

"You kept tossing and turning in your sleep. You were having that dream again, weren't you?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes," I answered submitting to his caring but serious gaze. "What's wrong?" I asked him. His expression had just turned even more serious that before and his eyebrows were furrowed up into a frown.

"I'm getting worried now," he replied simply. _Well, that says a lot!_ I thought to myself.

"About what?" I further inquired.

"I had that dream, too."

"What do you think it means?" I asked because I could tell he was really worried about this.

"I'm afraid that it might be an omen. I haven't had that dream in weeks and from what you've shared, neither have you. Isn't it kind of odd that we both had that dream again but in the same night?"

Realizing what he was implying, my mouth hung open a bit. He was right. I hadn't dreamt that dream for weeks and it had never been in this much detail either. Now I was really scared that my life was about to change.

**End: Okay, 2033 words should be enough for now and besides if I continue writing on this chapter, it'll be like 8000 words long so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out if the dream really was an omen or not. And btw, I really need some ppl to vote for the name of Itachi's lover otherwise I'll have to choose one myself. I just wanted you guys to have some sort of control over what happens and besides I couldn't decided which one I liked the most. Plz vote, oh and R&R.**

**Names for Itachi's sex kitten(she'll play a bigger part in the sequel), jk about the sex kitten:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 1_

**Aijou**- means "love"

**Shishi**- means "lion"

**Vote for your favorite or give suggestions and the meanings so I'll know. **


	16. The Rumor Takes Its Toll

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OCs are Yoru, Niiro, and Itachi's sex kitten (nah, jk). Technically the last one isn't an OC yet, but she will be…as soon as I give her a name. In fact…how about you guys help me think of a name? Another fact about her is that she really is **_**with**_** Itachi. She looks like an Uchiha because Itachi turned her into a werewolf, giving her the red eyes but she already had the hair.**

**Intro: Right, so who wants to know if the dreams were really an omen? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Names for Itachi's sex kitten(she'll play a bigger part in the sequel), jk about the sex kitten:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 3_

**Vote for your favorite or give suggestions and the meanings so I'll know. **

_**Chapter 15**_

Monday, October 8th 7:30AM

…Yoru's POV…

Whether or not our dreams were an omen or not was yet to be known because everything had been going fine. Apart from the continuous whispering centered around the rumor of me being a vampire, everything was going great. I still kept straight A's even though I slept through English class and drew in Algebra class. Despite everything that had happened to me in the past sixteen days, my life went on as normal as it had before only that now I had more knowledge of what to look for. I could spot danger a mile away now and avoid it the best that I could.

However, I still managed to walk into some bad situations at times. Today happened to be one of those times. Naruto had driven us to school this morning and we happened to get there early so we had plenty of time to socialize around the water fountain. Of course this didn't sit too well with some of the girls who thought that the water fountain was their territory.

Serena, Shelly, and Amanda, three of the preppy cheerleaders at the school, strutted over to our spot at the water fountain, their miniskirts attracting more than a few eyes to their rears. "You're in our spot wench," Serena, their leader, said to me in a rude voice. I smirked at her as I stood up and stared her down.

"What are you, a dog? You know, normally animals are the only ones that mark their territory," I replied and I could tell that Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were all smirking behind me.

"Yeah you should know about animalistic behaviors, vampire," Serena threw back at me.

Sakura and Hinata stood up and walked up to stand by my sides. "Are you sure you want to go there?" I asked her leveling my smirk into a grimace. This girl was asking for it.

"Why, is it the truth?" she asked before I reached my arm back and punched her right in the nose. "Oh, you bitch!" she exclaimed as she started bleeding and she fell to the ground. Her friends went to attack me but Sakura and Hinata dealt with them.

"What's the matter, broke a nail?" I taunted as I picked her head up from her kneeling position and punched her again, but this time I followed each punch with a swifter and more powerful one until finally I managed to punch her hard enough to throw her back onto the ground. She jumped up and used her fake fingernails to claw my arm. It stung so much that I couldn't help but to wince. Soon she had grabbed onto my arms and was digging her fingernails into my skin eventually drawing blood.

Angrier now than ever, I overwhelmed her with my strength as I got a good footing and threw her off of me. She went flying and smacked into a nearby tree and I could tell that she was unconscious. At about that time, as Sakura and Hinata had scared the other two girls into submission and Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were laughing so hard (well more like Naruto rolling laughing and Gaara & Sasuke trying to force back a smile but failing miserably) that Naruto had fallen into the fountain, Iruka came over and got in between Serena and I while Kakashi looked back and forth between Sakura and Hinata and Serena's minions and shrugged.

Iruka looked at me sternly and said, "Office, now." He looked over at Sakura and Hinata and said, "You, too."

The three of us picked up our things and walked toward Tsunade's office and the bell rang for class. Sasuke came up to me and patted my shoulder but Iruka, who was behind us, cleared his throat and Sasuke gave me a look that said he was kind of annoyed at Iruka for spying. He walked off to his class while Sakura, Hinata, and I turned and went into the office. Iruka escorted us to Tsunade's office.

Once we got in there, we found Tsunade absorbed in her paperwork but as soon as we entered she looked up. Her expression turned to shock when she realized who we were. "Come in please," she said and we all filed into her office. "Take a seat, you three," she said, addressing Sakura, Hinata, and I. "What happened?" she asked looking at Iruka.

"Well, let's just say that Yoru and her friends beat three girls to a pulp. Well, Yoru beat one of them to a pulp, while Sakura and Hinata scared the other two into submission," Iruka answered with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Okay, thank you. Why did you girls do it?" Tsunade asked. She looked straight at me and I knew that deep down she was covering up the fact that she was truly worried for my safety.

"Serena came over to us, as in Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, and I, and started taunting us about sitting by the water fountain. We exchanged some harsh words, she called me a name and I beat the hell out of her. Is that a good enough explanation?" I said with a calm face.

Tsunade looked at me square in the eyes and I returned her gaze with an equally strong one. "Iruka, will you please leave for a while? I've gotten what I need from you."

Iruka nodded and then left Tsunade's office, closing the door behind him. Once Tsunade was sure he was out of hearing range she asked, "What did she call you?"

"I told her that only animals marked their territory and she said that I should know about animalistic behavior because I was a vampire," I said remembering the girl's words.

"And you let it get to you?" she asked.

"Of course I did! She literally said that I was an animal! I can't help what I am, if I could I probably would change it!"

"But now, everyone that heard that exchange and everyone that she tells will know what you are because of the way you reacted!" she exclaimed. She no longer tried to hide the worry in her voice. "You will not be safe in Konoha anymore. I'm afraid that you may have to leave Yoru."

"But I don't want to leave..," I said quietly, thinking about my friends. What about Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata? They may not want to leave, and then I'd be left alone.

"It's not final, yet. We'll just have to see how everyone takes it. However, you three will still have to receive punishment. It would look suspicious if you didn't." I looked at her with a questioning look that said, "Hey no fair! What about the others?" As if she'd read my mind, she said, "Don't worry, the other girls will be punished too. Now you may go back to class."

…After School… (a/n it takes too long to describe so I'll skip it)

We all piled into Naruto's car and he went straight to Sasuke's house and we all got out and went inside. Thankfully, Niiro wasn't there so we all just sat around in the living room, talking about what had happened today.

"Yoru was all 'kick-ass' on that Serena girl and Hinata and Sakura were, too! I'm glad that I don't ever get on you girls' bad sides!" Naruto exclaimed. Clearly, the fight had him very energized. Everyone was smiling/smirking except for Sasuke and I.

Obviously, he'd realized the severity of the situation on his own and it still had me plunged into sadness. Trying to get my mind off of the subject, I looked at everyone and asked, "Where is Niiro?"

"Who cares?" came Sasuke's reply and it hit him playfully in the chest. "What? I'm still mad at him." I looked at him with an annoyed expression and he shook his head. I scowled at him before looking over to the kitchen. On the refrigerator there appeared to be a letter written in messy handwriting as if someone had been in a hurry to get something said.

I got up from the couch and went over to the refrigerator and got the letter. It was signed by Niiro and I walked back over to the others. "Hey, guys look at this," I said showing them the letter before reading it aloud:

"_Dear Lady Hokousha,_

_Sorry to disappoint, but something has come up and I have to leave early. One of my subordinates came over while you were at school and requested my attention to an occurrence in the vampire community. Until you come of age, it is my responsibility to lead our clan and thus my presence is required. Don't worry about me, just look after yourselves and please tell Sasuke that I really am sorry for yelling at him before. I hope he can forgive me._

_ Best Wishes and My Apology,_

_ Niiro."_

Sasuke was looking kind of downtrodden now. I could tell that he was ashamed of being so angry at Niiro. The others held similar looks but theirs was just the thought of what could happen to Niiro when he was on his own. Everyone was silent for a while before Naruto decided to break through the still atmosphere and take our minds off of the happenings of today. "Well, since the geezer's gone, why don't we watch a movie?" he asked in a playful manner and everyone agreed with him.

We watched one movie but then we were still bored so we watched another one. Each one was a three hour movie, so by the time we were finished, it was 9:30 and Naruto drove Sakura and Hinata back to their houses before going to his own house. Gaara, Sasuke, and I sat in the living room for a while in silence.

Surprisingly it was Gaara who broke the silence. "Do you think he made the right choice, going alone?" he asked looking at Sasuke. I decided to go take my shower and let them talk. I gave Sasuke a kiss before going upstairs and taking my shower.

…Sasuke's POV…

"I'm not sure he had a choice," I replied once Yoru had left. "By the sound of the letter, whatever business he had to attend to was too urgent to put off until later."

"Yeah, but still…The reason I came with him when he said he was coming here is because I knew that Itachi would be after him. Now he's run off somewhere and I'm not there to keep him out of trouble. The truth is: Niiro's mouth gets him into some tight situations and there's no one there to help him out. Take what happened between you two. Niiro sometimes looses control and he needs someone to cool him down. If no one is there, well..just think about it Sasuke," Gaara said in all seriousness.

"Yeah…but what can we do? We don't know where he went and we can't just wander around aimlessly. We'll just have to hope for the best."

"I suppose so," Gaara replied as he stood and went upstairs with a simple "Goodnight."

I soon followed but not before looking out of the window at the dark city of Konoha. Moving shadows could be seen walking down the alleys. Probably just some homeless people, I thought as I went upstairs and took my shower.

I'd only been sleeping for a few hours at most when someone battered on the front door, waking me from my slumber. Yoru, who was asleep at my side, let out a frustrated moan as I left the bed in my pajamas to go see who was at the door. Before I could get down the hall, I was joined by Gaara who looked pissed that someone had woken him up at one in the morning.

When I opened the door, three still-panting figures burst in. I started to turn on the light but one quickly stopped me. "Don't turn on the light Sasuke," the female voice said as she slapped my hand.

"Sakura?" I asked. Gaara looked at his pink-haired girlfriend. Her face and the faces of the other two people were covered with hoods.

"They're coming, Sasuke. You've got to get Yoru out of here," a male voice said in a serious tone, causing me to almost not recognize it as being Naruto.

"Sasuke…" a small voice said from the top of the stairs. Yoru must have gotten up when she heard all of the whispering.

"Yoru, get dressed, quick!" I said and she turned around and went back into my room to get her clothes on. "How long do we have?" I asked.

Sakura's voice was grave as she said, "Not long enough."

"That's all I needed to know," I said as I rushed back up the stairs followed by Gaara who went into his room and got dressed while I did the same in my own room.

"Sasuke…what's happening?" Yoru asked in a scared voice as she walked up to me and grabbed onto my arms. Even in the darkness, I could see that her eyes were sparkling with fear.

"They're after you, Yoru. I think we just found out about the dreams," I said as I looked at her with a serious face.

"Don't leave me alone," Yoru pleaded as she embraced me, crying soft tears into my shirt.

I returned her embrace and said, "Don't worry, I won't." We quickly went back down the stairs to find just Naruto waiting for us.

"Wh—?" I started to ask but Naruto cut me off.

"They went on ahead. Come on, we're going to the woods."

We complied with Naruto's orders as we followed him outside and started running toward the woods that would lead us out of Konoha.

And from there, everything happened just as it had a week ago in our dreams except that it was minus Niiro.

…Yoru's POV…

My heart pounding in my head, I ran down the dark alleys and streets of Konoha, Sasuke at my side. Naruto jumped on the tops of buildings toward our rendezvous. Naruto soon jetted ahead and disappeared into the woods. Now it was just Sasuke and I. I could hear the shouts of the mob behind us and a deafening howl filled the night sky.

They were catching up to us. "Go Yoru, I'll hold them off! Run!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No, don't leave me!" I exclaimed but it was too late. He'd already started transforming. I ran away from the spot where Sasuke stood ready to fend off our pursuers, but as I got to the end of the alley and onto a large street, I realized that we had been tricked. The mob wasn't behind us; they had made a detour to cut us off. As they neared with stakes in hand and garlic sacks on their backs, I ran but tripped on a root. In a flash, it happened just as I remembered from the first dream. Sasuke, with his hood back in place on his black cape came to my rescue, catching me before I could ever touch the ground.

He picked me up in his arms as pain shot through my ankle and took me into the woods where we were once again met by Sakura in a dark green cape and Naruto in a maroon one which we could now identify by the full moon's light. Sakura said to Sasuke, "We must hurry before they catch her. Your brother is with them."

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he was ready to hand me over to the others and go back but Sakura stopped him. "No. You can't fight him," the girl said reading his mind. "He has too many people with him. Our best chances are to run away. We have to get far enough away so that he can't track us. Naruto will have to cover our scent." She pointed to Naruto.

"Fine, but we must make sure that Yoru is safe and hidden from him," Sasuke said with regret in his voice.

"Don't worry. Gaara's got that covered. He and Hinata are posing as you and Yoru," Sakura said in regards to Sasuke's concerns. "He'll lead him away from us so that we can escape." She'd said it in a strong voice but I could tell that she was worried about him. Naruto seemed equally worried about Hinata. "Come on, we better go!" Sakura said, addressing the boys.

This is where it had ended last time, but instead of waking up from this bad dream, it continued and I knew that there was no waking up because this was real. We ran for hours it seemed but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Everything was happening so fast. One minute, we're watching movies and relaxing: the next I have to run for my life.

We'd almost made it to the safe house by Sakura's calculations, when all of a sudden, a deafening howl rang in our ears and made us all stop to look at the source of the sound.

**End: Hehe, I'm so evil, right? I know you guys just hate cliffies, but I had to stop here because it fits the best. I answered the question about the omen though so you should be happy. Anywayz, R&R.**

_**P.S. Unless someone has put in some votes since last night at about midnight (coughonecough), the name of Itachi's woman is going to be Mei. Everyone that voted said Mei, and so it's kind of unanimous. She'll probably come up in the next chapter.**_


	17. Her Duty Is To Her Clan

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OCs are Yoru, Niiro, and the newly-named, Mei. A fact about her is that she really is **_**with**_** Itachi. She looks like an Uchiha because Itachi turned her into a werewolf, giving her the red eyes but she already had the hair.**

**Intro: I don't feel like making you guys wait so I'll just get right to the chapter.**

**Names for Itachi's wife:**

**Tori**- means "bird" _Votes: 1_

**Mei**- means "dark" _Votes: 4_

"**Mei" is the winner and I would like to thank everyone for voting. Cyber cookies for all!**

_**Chapter 16**_

…Sasuke's POV…

As soon as I heard the howl, I knew that Itachi and the others had caught up. When I looked ahead, I could see the dark shadow of two werewolves. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness of the light. Itachi's wolfish voice was directed to the other werewolf as he said, "There they are, Mei."

The female turned toward us and narrowed her eyes. Itachi looked at us and raised his lip in a wolfish smirk showing off his white fangs. "How nice it is to see you again. We found your friends," he said addressing the two shapes lying on the ground next to them.

Sakura gasped and Naruto let out a malicious growl when he saw Hinata's unconscious form lying on top of Gaara's equally unconscious form.

"I think I can walk Sasuke. Just take care of him," Yoru whispered to me and I nodded my head and set her down on the ground. Sakura turned toward her immediately and nodded to me and I started my transformation once more as she knelt down by Yoru and started to relieve some of the pain from her ankle.

From there on, all that I could see was Itachi's laughter-filled eyes as I thrust myself into the battle. Naruto was fighting the female werewolf and everyone else had disappeared.

"_Just take care of him."_ Yoru's words echoed in my head as I remembered all of the things that Itachi had put both Yoru and I through. I fought my hardest but it just wasn't enough. I couldn't seem to get an edge on Itachi.

…Yoru's POV…

Now that all of the pain had dissipated from my ankle I stood up and nodded my head to Sakura who immediately turned her attention to Gaara and Hinata. "We have to get them away from the battling," she said to me and I nodded my head. I concentrated on my transformation as hard as I could and eventually I felt the power consume me as it started.

My eyes became violent green in color and my pupils had turned to slits. My canine teeth had grown long and sharp, and I had grown long razor-sharp claws. Brown satin wings and a tail sprouted from my back and I looked over to Sakura before taking off in flight and heading over to the dark shapes. I swooped down and picked up Hinata in my arms, careful not to injure her with my claws, and then took her back to Sakura.

I then took off again and was headed to the other shape, but before I could make it to Gaara, I was hit in the side by a large body. I lost control of my flight and crashed into the ground. "I don't think so, pretty girl," Itachi said with spite.

"Get away from him!" I exclaimed when I saw Itachi going towards Gaara's limp body. Without a second thought, I charged at him with my teeth bared and sunk them into Itachi's tough flesh. He let out a howl of pain as he threw me off of his back but I had done it.

His blood dripped from my mouth and I couldn't help but give him an evil smile. His eyes turned wide as the realization of my intentions hit him. Acting like a drug, his blood entered my system and filled me with immeasurable power. All of the pains from before completely vanished and I rose to my feet slowly and I asked, "Want a piece of me now?"

Returning to his normal state as best as he could with all of the power that was surging off of me, he said, "I'll still kill you. A little bit of power doesn't scare me!" He jumped toward me but I met him in the air with claws outstretched and clawed his face and then, using my wings to hold him, I kicked him and released at the same time causing him to fly through the air. He hit a tree with a thud and blood started pouring from his body. Just the sight of it triggered my instincts and I found myself losing control as I neared his unmoving body.

…Sasuke's POV…

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed and I saw her point to Yoru who had transformed and was moving toward Itachi's body. I looked back at Sakura in confusion. Who cares if she kills him? "Look!" she said and upon closer inspection I could see that a pool of Itachi's blood was gathering around him. Looking back at Yoru, I noticed that there was a lot of blood on her mouth. Putting two and two together, I ran towards Yoru and just as she got two feet from Itachi's body, I tackled her to the ground.

She struggled underneath me for a while and tried to push me off but I held her down with my weight which was almost not enough to control her and that unmatched power that she'd gotten from drinking Itachi's blood.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mei helping Itachi up and they soon disappeared in a flash of black fur. "Yoru!" I shouted and she stopped struggling and opened her eyes to reveal her once-again baby blue orbs. I changed back into my human form as she did and after a while, she was back to normal.

"S-Sasuke what happened?" she asked in a scared voice. "D-Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay," I said, trying to hide the scratches on my arms, but she saw them and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!" before leaning into my chest and embracing me while crying softly to herself.

Everyone walked up to us, including the now awake Gaara and Hinata. Naruto had changed back into his human form. They stood in silence watching us sit there and listening to the low sobs of Yoru. Soon we heard voices from the woods and Naruto and Gaara turned swiftly towards the source of the sound.

"Yoru? Sasuke?" a female voice called.

"Naruto?" a familiar rugged male voice followed.

"It's Tsunade and Jiraiya," Sakura said making the boys relax.

And just as she finished saying that, the two said figures came out of the trees and walked at a brisk pace towards the group of teenagers. "What happened?" she asked when she saw us all in an exhausted state and Naruto and I with scratches and cuts all over.

"Itachi and another werewolf called Mei attacked us. That's what happened," I said.

She looked over at Yoru and then at Sakura. "I heard all of the ruckus and I figured that they were after Yoru. Was I right?"

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Yes, Itachi was leading a mob of the villagers toward Yoru's house. When we found out, we went to warn them and we escaped Konoha but Itachi and this other werewolf kept following us and then they attacked."

"I warned her that this would happen. Yoru probably shouldn't return to Konoha after this," Tsunade said with a grave expression.

"Then none of us will," Sakura replied and everyone nodded their heads. Yoru, who had been watching the whole thing, looked at her friends and smiled.

…Four Hours Later…

We'd made it to the safe house and managed to get a bit of sleep, but sleep came hard for me. Even with Yoru in my arms, I couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter what I did. Something was bothering me and I knew exactly what it was: Itachi. After what had happened tonight, I couldn't stop thinking and worrying that he wasn't finished just yet. I kept looking to make sure that no one was outside watching us. I was wary of every little sound and every movement, and for what, that sick bastard that killed my parents, my girlfriend's parents, and tried to kill us.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Yoru's small voice asked me as she looked up at me through half-closed eyes.

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to tell that you're worried about something," she said waking up a little bit more but keeping her voice at a whisper so as not to wake the others. "What is it?" she asked looking at me with serious caring eyes.

Why should I hide my fears from her? Was I really too proud to share my fears with the woman I loved? No, of course not. "I'm worried about Itachi. What if he comes back?" I answered and she looked down.

…Yoru's POV…

I hated to hear the mention of Itachi and the fact that Sasuke was worried because of what had happened tonight. I felt really bad about what I had done to him. The scratches on his arm were just a reminder of how I'd let myself, even made myself lose control.

I knew what would happen from drinking werewolf blood and that was why I did it, but I was trying to defeat Itachi for good. I didn't plan on Sasuke interfering and getting hurt because of me. I couldn't stand hurting him because I loved him so much and it just made me angry at myself because he never blamed me for it. It was never my fault in his eyes but I felt differently. It was my fault, if not last time because I was clueless, it was this time because I'd drank the blood on purpose. And after I'd had a taste, I just kept on wanting more. (a/n Something about those Uchihas)

"If he comes back, we'll handle him," I finally said in response to Sasuke's question.

"No Yoru. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll fight him," he replied looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I won't get hurt, silly. I can take care of myself. Just…next time, I won't do what I did this time," I replied shaking my head with guilt written all over my face.

"You did that on purpose?!" Sasuke exclaimed while still trying to hold to his whisper. I could see that he looked mad and I was starting to regret telling him.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, but…" I looked over at Gaara who was sleeping on a couch with Sakura. "I had to save Gaara. He was going to kill him. I had no choice," I said with dignity.

"But you knew what would happen if you did!" he said, sitting up to look at me.

I sat up also and looked him square in the eyes. "I know that, Sasuke. I just…didn't expect for it to turn south like it did. The truth is…I'm tired of having Itachi's face plague my dreams at night; I'm tired of looking around every corner and expecting him to come after me. I wanted to get rid of him, and the only way I could do that is if I use part of him to defeat him if that makes any sense." Lowering my voice down to a whisper again, I said, "I knew that you were losing, and I didn't want to see you get defeated by him again."

Some of the anger seemed to fade from Sasuke's face as he realized my good intentions. "I can handle Itachi, Yoru. You don't need to worry about him."

"Have you forgotten? He killed my parents too, all of them: my real mom and dad, and Kuro. I never even had the chance to know my real parents because he ruined my life before I could talk. I wasn't able to say goodbye to my parents as they were each taken away from me. I want to kill him just as much as you do," I said and by the time I was finished, I had tears in my eyes.

I wondered what they looked like, if they were nice or grumpy, if they were friendly or anti-social. It didn't matter which one they were as long as I knew. Then I could truly know if I would have loved them. But not knowing was the worst part of not having my parents. I could have had a great life with them, living in a palace knowing of my vampire heritage my whole life, making wiser decisions than I have made because of my lack of knowledge. No one would have ever found out about me being a vampire because I would have known to conceal my identity from them. Just the thought of what I was missing was enough to make me break down.

Soon after I'd started crying, Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around me and I leaned into his embrace and let everything out. All of the emotions that I'd left hidden in me for so long, there was a tear for each one and Sasuke let me cry all of those tears on his shoulder.

…Sakura's POV…

I had been watching them for quite some time and listened to their small argument which had ended in Yoru's crying. I was kind of angry at Sasuke for losing control of himself. How could he be angry at her? He should have known that Yoru didn't mean any harm by her actions. I was happy that she had bitten Itachi. He could have killed Gaara if she wouldn't have done something.

But Yoru could handle Sasuke, and besides it wasn't my place to interfere…no matter how much I wanted to.

Soon Yoru stopped crying, Sasuke gave her a kiss, and they went back to sleep. Sleep soon came to me as well and it was another two hours before I woke back up.

When I woke up, Yoru and Sasuke were gone but everyone else was asleep. I started to move but found that Gaara's arm had me in a hold by my stomach. I'd have to wake him up to, and for what? So that I could go find Yoru and Sasuke? _Well maybe I should wake him for a more pleasant reason,_ I thought to myself and my inner snickered and rubbed her hands together evilly.

I put my hand gently on his face which was rested in the crook of my neck and I brushed his red locks out of his face. His eyes opened half way, he let out a groan of frustration and then closed his eyes again, giving me a nip on my neck. _Yeah, he is not a morning person_, I thought and my inner nodded her head.

…Sasuke's POV…

Yoru and I had woken up about fifteen minutes ago and she decided that she wanted to go outside for some fresh air. The dew was just starting to melt off of the leaves and everything seemed so clean. Yoru walked beside me, holding my hand and laying her head on my arm as she walked.

I felt kind of ashamed for getting angry at her now that I knew why she'd took the actions that she had. _ I should have known that all along_, I thought.

_**Yeah you should've**_, my conscience chided me.

"Yoru, I'm sorry for being angry with you," I said and we stopped walking.

"It's okay, now come on, let's not talk about all of that negative stuff and just enjoy the morning," she said with a bright smile as she reached up and kissed me tenderly. Not wanting her to stop, I kissed her back and walked forward until she was backed up against a tree. "Sasuke..," she started but I cut her off by kissing her even more passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned my kisses. Suddenly she stopped and pulled a knife from my pocket and threw it at an object behind me.

Someone cursed as the knife disappeared into the bushes, and I took my hands off of Yoru's waist.

I turned to face whatever it was that had interrupted us, glaring at a spot in the trees where a tall man with black hair appeared with his hands in the air soon arrived. On his left wrist there was a small cut where the blade had caught him.

"Who are you?" I asked with suspicion in his voice as I stood halfway in front of Yoru.

"I am Rokku, and I'm sorry to bother you two. Lady Hokousha, Sasuke I presume?" he said addressing Yoru and then giving me a questioning glance. His features were marred with both strength and an urgency that really worried me. I nodded my head, wanting him to get to the point fast. "Niiro has been injured and our clan is falling victim to corruption. You are the only hope we have left. You must hurry, my lady!"

I saw Yoru gulp at the sudden change of plans. She'd thought that she had at least another four years before she would have to take charge and this sudden command caught her off guard. "Can't someone else do it?" I asked, worried for Yoru's sake. She didn't even know anyone in her clan and now they wanted her to cheer them up? That didn't make any sense.

"No, she's the only one that can do it," Rokku said with agitation in his voice. "She is our true leader anyways. Niiro was just a temporary replacement until we could get her to return—."

"And until she was of age!" I interrupted. "She doesn't even know any of your people! How can you expect her to prove to them now that she can lead them if she hasn't even had time to get to know them?!"

"She has no choice, Mr. Uchiha, and besides, matters of the vampire clan are none of your business, werewolf!" he said with hate in his eyes toward me, showing his fangs in an attempt to scare me. I showed him my own now elongated fangs, ready for a battle.

"Stop it!" Yoru exclaimed and Rokku backed down a bit but I still glared at him. "You too!" she said to me before continuing. "If my clan needs me, then I will go."

I looked at her and the determination in her eyes was enough to convince me to leave the matter alone. She was brave, and I could only hope that she wasn't _too_ brave. At about that time, Naruto appeared. "We heard all of the yelling and de--," Naruto started but cut off his words abruptly when he noticed Rokku.

His eyes flashed suspiciously at the stranger and he let out a low growl. "It's okay Naruto," Yoru said making him calm down.

Soon Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara showed up and had equal reactions to Rokku. Yoru explained yet again that he was a friend not a foe, although I still didn't like him very much.

After a few minutes, we packed our things and we were off. With Rokku in the lead, we headed off to the hidden location of the vampire clan's headquarters.

**End: Well, I'm stopping here and if you're confused about it, well I am too just for the record. She's only fourteen Rokku, not eighteen! Idiot! Oh wait, I made him that way, hehe. Sorry Rokku 'pats his head apologetically'. I needed to do something, they couldn't just stay out in the wilderness forever could I? Well, I could but that would be boring and if you want to know how Niiro got injured, well I tell you…in the next chapter. Don't miss it! Btw, this story should be coming to a close soon. There will probably be two more chapters and then the epilogue. I know you might not want it to end but it's getting close and besides the sequel will probably come out the day that the last chapter of this one is posted. Plz read it! The title is "Flower of the Lion."**


	18. I Am Queen!

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My only OCs are Yoru, Niiro, Mei, and introduced last chapter, Rokku. Just for the record, he is the tall dark-haired man from the prologue…oh and Sasuke doesn't like very much.**

**Intro: I can't believe this story is coming to a close! It's going to be finished before my first story is. That's like…amazing but bad at the same time. Someone is so going to kill me for this.**

_**Chapter 17**_

…Yoru's POV…

It had been at least two hours since we'd started our journey. I hated not knowing where we were going. I thought of the possibilities of Rokku being an imposter, like Itachi or Mei, but I tried to put those thoughts aside and put the concern of my clan first.

"Yoru, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked me.

"No," I replied plainly.

"Then why are you doing it?" she asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I have no choice, Sakura. And besides, it is my duty to look out for my clan even if I've never even met any of them."

"Wow, being an heiress sounds like a drag," she replied and Hinata, who'd been listening to the whole thing just laughed.

"Yoru hasn't had to spend her entire life with the responsibilities and expectations of being an heiress like I have. She's lucky not to have a father that is so overprotective that he wouldn't even let her be with the man she was prophesied to be with," she said without stuttering at all. (a/n this is just because I'm tired of having to type all of the t-t's and d-d's when she talks. It's annoying.)

"Well actually,…Kuro did try to stop me from seeing Sasuke but he eventually gave up," I said with pain at the remembrance of the fact that he'd accepted Sasuke only minutes before he died.

"Oh, well I guess you know a little bit about it but my dad told me that I couldn't marry Naruto unless he gave me permission and I don't know how that will turn out," she replied looking down at the ground.

We'd slowed down in order to get farther away from the boys so that we could talk without worrying about them hearing. "Has he proposed already?!" I asked in shock.

"No, not yet. I think he's scared to!" she answered, looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Well maybe, or maybe he's waiting until you guys are older," Sakura said looking at us before looking at Gaara who was walking in between Sasuke and Naruto. I noticed something strange in her eyes but I didn't ask.

"Sakura's probably right. You're turning fifteen this year, right?" I said in agreement. When Hinata nodded, I replied, "You've still got at least another year to go."

"You've got two then!" Sakura exclaimed. "I, on the other hand, could choose to get married at any time since I'm sixteen."

"Well, I don't plan on rushing into anything just yet. I like things the way they are now," I replied looking at Sasuke and thinking about the things that had happened recently. Even though we'd declared our love for each other over and over again there was still a sense of desperation because we weren't completely bound for life yet. We still had to maintain our high relationship status, no matter what it consisted of. I feared that once we got married, that would all change.

"Hey girls, Rokku says we're almost there," Naruto said, turning around to look at us.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"You'll see it soon," Rokku said from the front of the group. I sped up a little to get closer to the front and Sakura and Hinata followed my lead.

Without us even noticing, the forests and barren landscape of the wilderness had risen into tall sky-high snow capped mountains. The sides were covered in coniferous trees that ended about fifty feet below the line of snow. There were a total of five large mountains from what I could see. The center of the five rose higher that the other two and seemed to have dark clouds gathering over it. The closer we got to the large mountain, the more apparent it was that there were indeed dark clouds above it. Lightning cracked through the clouds as we came within one hundred feet of it and rain started to pour down.

"Come here, Yoru," Sasuke said to me when he saw that I was getting wet. He pulled me in closer and used his cape to shield me from the rain.

"Why did it start raining as soon as we got near it?" I asked.

Rokku heard me and answered, "It is a warning for the vampires within that there are non-vampire beings coming towards the underground city."

"Underground?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes, the city was forced to move underground after what Itachi and the Akatsuki did. Almost all of the vampires in existence would have been killed if not for our back-up plan of going underground. Spells have been used to teleport the entire city into the mountain," he replied as we made it to the base of the mountain.

It seemed as if there was no way in but Rokku knew different and he walked right up to the rock, looked back and motioned for us to follow as he walked into the rock and eventually disappeared. (a/n if you've ever watched Harry Potter, it's like the portal to Platform 9 ¾)

With looks of disbelief written on our faces we walked up to the rock and into it just as Rokku had. As Sasuke and I walked through the portal, everything changed. We were in a red clay-walled cave with guards on both sides of the entrance. Ahead of us, the cave opened up and we could see numerous buildings made of red stone blocks and bridges of bamboo and oak boards. As we walked out into the open, we could see that the buildings were built into the mountains that surrounded the one we were on. Looking up, I could tell that there were buildings up there too, and bridges that went from one mountain to the next.

Below us, at the base of the mountains, were fields of vegetables and green fields farther out with forests edging them. All over, there was a constant bustle of working people, running across the bridges and delivering messages, bringing crops in from the fields below. Even though technology had progressed so much, they still lived in the quainter of times where everything wasn't bought out of stores and everyone didn't own a cell phone. Compared to the city life I'd known up until now, this place was wonderful.

Apart from the houses in the mountains, there was also a ground level community of farmers and villagers that looked just as busy as the ones up here. Once everyone had come through the portal, Rokku led us down a set of stairs. At the end of this set there was another set(carved out of the mountain)to the right that went down and led to the base of the mountain and on the left, there was a beautiful stone walkway with a dark red wood railing that went around the mountain and disappeared as it turned to our left.

Rokku walked along this path and we followed behind him in single file. We went around the corner and a building came into sight. There was a bridge away from the mountain that led to this building that was large and had dark grey marble walls and red wood trimmings. It had a Japanese palace style roof that was also red and made of wood. Between the palace and the side of the mountain there were also huge gardens that looked warm and inviting. "This, my lady, is your palace," Rokku said with pride as he looked at the marvelous structure and then back at me.

I couldn't help but gape in awe and happiness at the fact that this whole thing belonged to me. "Wow," was all I could manage to say. Rokku gave me a warm smile before leading all of us into the palace.

The inside of the palace was much brighter than the outside. The walls in the large hallway were made out of cream-colored stone with red wood doorframes and oak doors with gold handles. There were servants walking down the corridors that stopped to look at us as we passed by them. Their glances immediately fell onto Sasuke and I, along with the necklaces around our necks. When they saw my necklace, they immediately bowed as I passed by them.

We took a left turn into another hallway and walked up a flight of stairs and entered into a large room with large ballroom style carpets and a chandelier ceiling. There was, of course, a large chandelier that hung down from the ceiling and cast a beautiful light onto everything in this open room. Across from the stairs was a pair of majestic oak doors with silver handles. Rokku led us to these doors and ushered me forward. On the door handles, there were silver moons that matched the one on my necklace. At eye level, there was a slot with a line that made the shape of a crescent moon on one side and the shape of a three-quarter sun on the other. That seemed quite odd and I gave Rokku a quizzical glance.

"This door has been locked for fourteen years," he said looking at me and then at Sasuke. "It has a seal that was placed there by our village elders. It can only be opened when our heiress has met the werewolf from the prophecy and they come here together."

I looked over at Sasuke and he looked at me before looking at Rokku. "There is only one way to open it," he said looking at me and I looked from my necklace to the slot in the doors. "Together," he said in a whisper now.

Sasuke took his necklace off as did I, and we brought them closer to the slot. I placed my pendant in the crescent moon shaped slot and Sasuke placed his in the sun shaped slot. As we released them, the magnetic attraction pulled them together and the gems flashed. Mine flashed green and Sasuke's flashed red. With the sound of the seal being broken, the doors clicked.

We took our pendants from the slot in the doors, and they slowly opened to reveal a large room with a high ceiling and tall windows covered by dark colored drapes. The walls were made of dark grey stone and had dark red trimmings on the corners and the base boards. There were black, silver, and red tapestries hanging from the walls and a 180 degree full-length mirror to the left with silver trimmings. To the right, there was a king-sized canopy bed with the same matching dark red wood as the rest of the room as black covers with white and red pillows. To the right of the bed was a closet with the same red oak doors with silver handles.

"Wow, this is…amazing," I said as I took in all of the surroundings at once.

"This is your bedroom, my lady," Rokku said looking over at me. "In fact, the entire palace belongs to you now."

"I can't believe that this is all mine!" I exclaimed looking at the now smiling vampire beside me.

"Neither can we! We are so having our sleepovers here from now on!" Sakura exclaimed and Hinata nodded her head excitedly. I smiled at both of them before looking at Rokku.

"Tonight, you will have to make a speech to our people. You don't have to say much, just let them know who you are. Most of them think that you were killed with your parents so they may not believe you. We will have guards positioned so that they can protect you, should anyone get any ideas about attacking you," he said to me and I nodded my head before everyone left but Sasuke. (Rokku is taking Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara to their rooms.)

"Sasuke, I need to talk to Niiro and find out what happened," I said looking him square in the eyes. He reflected equal concern back at me. What if Itachi had attacked him? I needed to know.

"We'll go ask Rokku where he is," Sasuke responded and we left my room to go find Rokku. It didn't take long because he was walking back towards us. When he saw us, he nodded his head and motioned for us to follow him.

He led us downstairs to a room with a white door. When we went in, we found that it was an infirmary. There were two or three people in this big room and I was looking to see which one was Niiro, but Rokku pointed toward a door at the back and led us into it. These were the private rooms. Rokku led us into the first one we came to. There laying on the hospital bed was the unmistakable red-headed vampire, Niiro.

He looked like he was asleep but I knew better. I could see some of the white of his eyes and knew that he was awake. "Do you want me to get the others?" Rokku asked.

"Yes, bring them also," Sasuke answered while I looked at Niiro. Rokku left the room and I went and sat by the bed. "Is he awake?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah. You can quit playing possum now, Niiro," I answered and a smirk came across his face.

In a low voice, he said, "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you," I said. "We…Sasuke and I wanted to know what happened to you."

Looking over at Sasuke and then back at me he said, "I had almost made it to the city…when out of the woods…came four werewolves…all with…red eyes. I tried to fight back,…but I was too outnumbered and…I nearly died."

I gasped quietly. "Was Itachi there?" Sasuke asked me.

"No, he wasn't there…That's what really worried me…I thought that…he was using this to…distract me so he could…get to you, Yoru."

"He did," I answered.

"What?!" Niiro exclaimed before he started coughing and he lay back down.

"Sakura and the others came to warn us at about one in the morning. He'd formed a mob and they were after Yoru. We had to run and escape Konoha. But he and some female werewolf named Mei stopped us and we had to fight them off. They'd already gotten Hinata and Gaara who were supposed to be leading them away from us and so it was just Naruto and I fighting them because Yoru was helping Sakura. But then, Itachi broke away from me and went after Yoru who was trying to get Gaara to Sakura. And Yoru…well she fought Itachi," Sasuke said, leaving out the part about me drinking Itachi's blood.

"I shouldn't have left you guys. You could have been killed Yoru. I am so sorry," Niiro replied shaking his head.

At about that time Gaara and the others came in. "Niiro, you crazy fool! What do you think you're doing going off on your own?" Gaara said in a strong voice. I could tell he was hiding his concern for his friend. He walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Like you could have done any good, smartie," Naruto said. Gaara glared at him.

Sakura said, "Gaara, you shouldn't treat the wounded like that!"

Hinata was silent.

I could only smile as my friends started talking and I looked over at Niiro and he, too was smiling.

…7 PM that night…

I had taken an hour to get dressed. I had to go to what used to be my mom's closet to find some appropriate clothes. I'd finally found and black and red corset style dress with a thin silk skirt that hung in wavy tapering strips. It was short in the front and got longer in the back coming down halfway between my knees and my ankles. I had my hair hanging down like normal, my necklace in place along with a gold, jeweled armband on my right arm.

It was time; time for me to address my entire clan. I had no idea what to say to them. Maybe I wouldn't have to say anything, which would be great.

Standing at the doors to the balcony, I took a deep breath. "Don't worry, Yoru. You'll do great," Sasuke said to me kissing me gently on the lips. "Just remember what I said to you that day when Niiro was talking about leaving."

I remembered Sasuke's words that day: _"You're very good at being a leader and making wise choices. Once you're of age, I'm sure you'll be a great queen for the remainder of your people."_

"I meant it," he said when he noticed the look I was giving that said I remembered. "I'll be right behind you okay? So will everyone else, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," I said to him before leaning in to give him a kiss. Just as our lips met, Rokku said, "It's time, my lady."

I looked at him and nodded my head. Taking another deep breath, I walked out of the great oak doors and onto the balcony, followed by Rokku, the two guards, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, and Sakura.

Rokku walked with me to the very edge of the balcony and raised his arms. All of the noise from below immediately vanished and all of the people below us were silent. Thousands of pairs of eyes looked up at Rokku and I. "My fellow vampires, I present to you, your queen, Yoru Hokousha!" he said addressing the entire clan before backing away and leaving me standing by myself.

Some people cheered, some clapped but others glared at me. One man in the middle of them all, jeered, "Yeah right! Lady Hokousha's daughter is dead! She died with her parents thirteen years ago." (a/n Yoru was one when her parents died.) He appeared to have dark blonde hair and black eyes.

"Aisu is right! She's an imposter!" another said. This one had jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Yoroi, how do you know that?" another said and then they all started arguing.

_I am not going to listen to this_, I thought to myself as a plan came to mind. The servants in the hall had immediately bowed to me once they saw my necklace. Maybe it would work for these people too.

Concentrating my thoughts on my transformation, I sprouted my wings out of my back. My eyes turned green and my fangs grew sharper. I did not transform fully, just needing to use my wings.

I jumped down from the balcony and straight in front of this Aisu guy. He immediately stopped arguing with the person next to him and turned around in shock. "If I am not your queen, daughter of Hana Hokousha and the rightful heir to this clan, then how do you explain this?!" I asked him holding up my necklace, the opal in the center flashing green and then back to blue as my eyes returned to normal.

"L-Lady Nobara's necklace…Y-you really are Yoru Hokousha. My lady, I apologize," Aisu said as he bowed down to me. His friend Yoroi soon followed his lead and then almost at once all of the vampires in the clearing bowed.

I looked around at them before smiling to myself and flying back up to the balcony. A female vampire shouted out, "All hail the queen, Yoru Hokousha!" And in her wake everyone stood up and cheered for me.

When I turned around, Rokku was smiling at me, along with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara who just smirked.

**End: I hoped you liked it. It's official now, Yoru is the queen of her clan. I didn't mention anything about a crown or any of that stuff because she technically already has her crown, the necklace, and because she's a vampire. They normally don't wear crowns. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close, but I want everyone to review for these last three chapters, especially the last one! I know you might not want it to end but it's getting close and besides the sequel will probably come out the day that the last chapter of this one is posted. Plz read it! The title is "Flower of the Lion."**

**Tootles!!**


	19. Wedding Bells

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OCs are Yoru, Niiro, Mei, and Rokku. Just for the record, he is the tall dark-haired man from the prologue…oh and Sasuke doesn't like him very much.**

**Intro: This is the next to last chapter. Afterwards, there will be an epilogue and you will definitely want to see how this story ends, hehehe. This chapter takes place after a three year time-skip. Well, I won't leave you waiting, here ya' go!**

_**Chapter 18**_

August 25, 3 years later

…Yoru's POV…

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married tomorrow!" I exclaimed to Sakura and Hinata, who were sitting on my bed with me. We were all dressed in our pajamas and they were here to make sure that Sasuke and I didn't see each other at all today. It had worked pretty good so far, except for the fact that Sasuke kept calling my cell phone. Eventually Sakura took it and answered.

"_Hey, Sasuke. This is Sakura. Stop calling Yoru's phone!" she had screamed at him before hanging up and confiscating the phone from me._

It was currently 9 o' clock at night and we were trying to find things to occupy ourselves with. So, we had started talking about how the wedding ceremony was going to be.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be the maid of honor!" Sakura said bouncing up and down. "Thank you so much, Yoru!"

"Yeah, well it was a hard choice, you know. I could have chosen Hinata too, but she said that she didn't want everyone's attention on her."

"Why not, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked looking at the Hyuuga, who looked down. I could tell that she was blushing.

"I-I'm p-pregnant," she stuttered out. That was the first time she'd stuttered for three whole years and we knew that she was telling the truth.

My jaw dropped as did Sakura's before we both screamed and hugged Hinata. "How far along are you?" Sakura asked and I nodded my head.

"Almost three months," she said. We looked at her: you couldn't even tell.

"Girl, you are good. I can't believe you were able to hide that from me," Sakura said looking at Hinata's form. Sakura had a baby only two years ago. Currently he was with his father Gaara in Naruto's room in my palace along with the blonde himself and my fiancé.

…Sasuke's POV…

"Dude, why do you have to babysit?" Naruto asked Gaara who was currently feeding his red-headed bundle of joy.

"Sakura and Hinata are supposed to be having fun with Yoru before her big day so I'm taking care of Shin. And technically, it's not really babysitting since he's my son."

The one-year-old looked over at Naruto and scowled. "Okay, he's been spending too much time with you," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Just wait until you're a father Naruto. I'm going to have the camera running for the first time you change a diaper," Gaara said putting Shin down on the floor. He crawled over to me. He made baby-noises and reached up to me. I smirked before picking the little tike up and playing with him.

"Um…well," Naruto was saying as his face started turning really red.

I stopped and put Shin down. "What is it Naruto?" I asked.

"Hinata's pregnant!" he exclaimed looking really scared at the thought of parenting. "What am I going to do Gaara? I don't know anything about parenting, I'm basically a kid myself! I knew I should have used a condom."

Gaara and I had to stop ourselves from laughing. "Naruto, just chill out. It'll come to you naturally."

"What will, a condom?" he asked seriously. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I started rolling on the bed laughing. I held my stomach, it hurt so much.

"No, dobe, parenting!" Gaara replied before Shin came crawling up to him with a cute baby giggle. He probably didn't know what we were laughing at though.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Oh," Shin copied him.

"We better watch what we say around him," Gaara said and Shin giggled again before hiding his head in his dad's chest.

…The Next Day…

…Yoru's POV…

I woke up and looked over to my right. Sakura was still asleep and on my left, so was Hinata. Looking closer, I could tell that she did have a slight bulge on her stomach. Thinking about Sakura's son and Hinata's baby got me kind of depressed. I wanted a baby, too. I was the only one that hadn't been pregnant yet, and I was wondering if that's how my mom might have felt. Niiro had told me that all of the other women had children when they were in their teens but that my mom didn't have me until she was already twenty and that it had really depressed her when none of the other women were pregnant. He said that she was afraid of me growing up without any friends.

_If only she could be here now_, I thought to myself. It was my wedding day and I didn't have my mom or my dad there for me. Even Hinata's strict father, who had hated the very thought of his daughter marrying a fox demon, had come to her wedding to Naruto a year ago.

Sakura and Hinata were beginning to stir in their sleep when there was a knock on the door. I made a move to go to the door but a hand on both of my arms stopped me.

"Don't you dare, Yoru," Sakura said.

"It might be Sasuke," Hinata said. _Okay, they're not talking in sleepy voices. I've been hoodwinked._

"I'll get it," Sakura said as she stood up and fixed her clothes before opening the door. "Hi, Niiro," she said with a warm smile.

I got out of the bed and walked to the door. Niiro was looking at me with anticipation. "My lady, can you get dressed? There is something that I want to show you before the wedding."

Curious, I nodded my head and got dressed before going back to the door. I walked outside, led by Niiro. He took my arm and led me down the corridors. We went passed the boys' room and took a left turn. There was another hallway but smaller. At the end, there was a red oak door with silver handles, just like the one to my room but different from all of the others. How had I not recognized that before?

Niiro took out a silver key with an opal in the center and unlocked the door. When it opened, I found that it was a dark unlit room with hundreds of dusty picture frames. Niiro let go of my arm and walked up to one of them. It was very large and majestic-looking. Using his sleeve he wiped off the dust so that I could see the faces of the people in the picture and the little package that one of them was holding.

It was a picture of a man, a woman, and a baby. The man had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and a handsome face. The woman had light brown hair and baby blue, almost white, eyes and a beautiful face. She had my cheekbones and lips. Even the shape of her eyes and eyebrows was almost identical to mine. In her arms, she held a baby in a pale blue dress. Around her neck was a pendant with a crescent moon shape. Looking closer, I could see the three opals in the moon. And the largest one was the exact color of my eyes.

"I-it's Mom and Dad. My parents…and me…together," I said as tears began welling up in my eyes.

"I thought that you should at least know where you get your beauty from, so if Sasuke ever asks, you know…The other vampires didn't want me to show you this room, but I thought that it was important," Niiro said as he set the picture back down.

"Oh, thank you so much Niiro!" I exclaimed between tears as I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. (a/n it's in the father-daughter way) "I'm glad you did."

"I've wanted to show you ever since you got here but I never had the chance because you were always with Sasuke," Niiro said in a playful voice and I laughed as tears streamed down my cheeks into his shirt. I looked up at him and I could tell that he was truly happy for the first time I'd ever seen him.

"Getsuei and Hana would have been proud of you, Yoru."

"Huh?"

"Your parents: Getsuei and Hana Hokousha," he explained.

"My dad's name was Getsuei?" I asked.

"Yes, it means 'moon.'"

"How appropriate," I said and Niiro nodded.

…Three Hours Later: 10 AM…

I was so nervous that I couldn't even talk by now. There were just thirty minutes before I would tie the knot with Sasuke. I was currently in hair and makeup courtesy of Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was doing my hair, which I'd let grow out now to about four inches past my shoulder just for this special event. Sakura was busy giving me some mascara, eye shadow and lipstick.

"No guy could resist you, Yoru, not even Sasuke," Sakura complimented. "You have a nice complexion."

"And beautiful hair," Hinata added as she combed through my silky brown locks.

Before we knew it, it was time. I put my veil on, and Niiro took my arm as we prepared to walk down the aisle where I would meet Sasuke and we would proclaim our love in front of everyone.

(a/n I would skip to the I-do's but eh what the heck?)

As I walked down the aisle of the cathedral roofed ballroom located at the very heart of my palace, everyone turned to stare at me. I was wearing a tube-topped white dress with a long floor-length skirt with ruffles on the ends. Around the top, there were silver sequins that glittered almost as much as the jewels on the tiara that I wore, upon which was attached my veil that shielded my face from everyone else. It was a good thing too because I couldn't help but let a tear drop down my cheek. My hair was pulled up and curled. Hinata had even curled the bangs so that little curls adorned my head all over. Around my neck, I still wore my pendant necklace and on my ears I wore a pair of silver and diamond chandelier earrings that I'd borrowed from Sakura.

Sasuke could only stare at me in awe as I neared him on my slow march towards him.

…Sasuke's POV…

I can't believe that she's my bride. What did I do to be so lucky? I thought to myself as Yoru walked towards me, escorted by Niiro who was giving me an approving stare.

Before I knew it, the elder that was doing the ceremony asked me, "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Yoru Hokousha to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (a/n I just know that they say something else but I can't remember so :P)

Without hesitation, I looked straight at Yoru's eyes and said, "I do."

And then he turned to Yoru. He asked her, "Do you, Yoru Hokousha, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

With a shaky voice, she answered, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said addressing Sasuke, who removed the veil from my face, wiped a tear from my cheek and then brought our lips closer together until they touched and everyone in the huge ballroom stood up and clapped for us. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara clapped, too, and soon my tears had gone away.

When we parted our lips we turned to face the crowd, with Sasuke holding my hand. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!"

Everyone cheered even louder now and all I could do was smile at all of them before Sasuke turned me back to face him and he kissed me again.

When it was time for the reception, we all drank toasts of wine that were presented by Naruto, who had to toast to me, Gaara, who toasted for a merry couple with plenty of children, Sakura, who toasted to Yoru, the strongest woman she knew, and Niiro, who toasted to the fulfilling of the prophecy and the uniting of two souls that were meant to be together. Of course, through all of this, poor Hinata couldn't toast or drink anything alcoholic because she was pregnant. (a/n hehe in our world, none of them could drink _legally _cuz they're under age.)

After a few speeches, well more than a few, were made for Yoru and I, it was time for Yoru to throw her bouquet. All of the unmarried girls gathered around and waited. Yoru turned her back to them and then tossed the bouquet behind her head. It flew through the air and landed…right in the hands of Sakura!

Her excited pink-haired friend looked over to Gaara who was holding Shin and had a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched her catch the bouquet. I smiled to myself: I had a pretty good idea what would happen tonight. I looked back over at Yoru, who had just finished congratulating Sakura and was walking towards me.

"What do you think?" she asked looking at Sakura and Gaara who were now kissing each other, despite the fact that there were hundreds of people surrounding them.

"I'm thinking that you're thinking the same thing as me," I replied and Yoru smiled at me before bringing her lips closer to mine until we shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the ballroom.

**End: I know I'm leaving hints about Sakura and Gaara but you might still be confused. That night, Gaara proposed to Sakura and guess what? She said, "Yes!" And another thing, don't flame this chap because I didn't put in all of the words in the wedding ceremony. I'm not married, so I don't know all of them okay? There is only one more chapter of this story and it is the epilogue. The first chapter of the sequel will be posted when I put out the epilogue so, everyone don't forget to read it. The title is "Flower of the Lion," and I'm sure that if you loved this story, you'll love it! R&R**


	20. Epilogue

Night Walker

**Night Walker**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. My OCs are Yoru, Niiro, Mei, and Rokku. **

**Intro: Okay, here's the last chapter of Night Walker, the long awaited epilogue. I'm gonna try to make it funny. Well, I won't leave you waiting, here ya' go!**

_**Epilogue**_

May 16th

"I'm going to kill that Uchiha if his ass is not here in two minutes," the brown-haired girl hissed through gritted teeth as she was hit by another contraction. She was being taken to the delivery room on a stretcher by two female nurses. Beside her were her best friends, Hinata and Sakura.

They looked utterly terrified. "He's on his way right now," Sakura said as they made it to the delivery room.

"Well, he better hurry up! What was so important at his clan that couldn't wait until after I had my baby?" the mother-to-be said glaring daggers at her friend.

"I don't know, but you can take it out on him later, Yoru. For now, just concentrate on your baby," Sakura encouraged her friend, now identified as Yoru.

Almost as soon as she said it, the said Uchiha entered the room panting. "I got here as fast as I could. Is she alright?"

"Not fast enough! And I will be alright once I strangle the life out of you," Yoru said as the contractions came again.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. You know what, you can do whatever you want once this is over and I won't blame you. I shouldn't have left you knowing how close you were to having your baby," Sasuke apologized as he went and sat by his wife's side, taking her hand in his.

It was another twenty minutes of squeezing Sasuke's hand and gritting her teeth before Yoru finally heard the satisfying sounds of a baby crying. Sakura's excited voice exclaimed, "It's a girl!" as she took the baby in a towel and dried her off. Once she was thoroughly satisfied that the baby was clean, she handed her over to Yoru.

"She's beautiful," Sasuke whispered. "Just like her mom."

Yoru smiled up at him before Sasuke overtook her lips in a passionate and congratulatory kiss. When they broke free from each other, he asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"Hana, after her grandmother. Hana Uchiha," Yoru said before kissing Sasuke again.

"Hana Uchiha, it has a nice ring to it," Sasuke said looking at his beautiful daughter, who looked back at him with the same sparkling blue eyes as her mother.

**End: Okay, I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned for the sequel, it'll be out in about…5…4…3…2…1…okay, it's out. R&R**


End file.
